Togetherness
by dasame
Summary: Takes place after TBO, Babe story, HEA. May some day have a sequeal.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Togetherness

AUTHOR: dasame

DISCLAIMER: just borrowing, not making any money,

entertaining I hope.

Ranger sighed. It was early morning, not even 6:00 a.m. yet, he knew that Stephanie

would still be sleeping and he did not want to wake her yet.

"Boss, are you going to call Bombshell to help with the takedown?" Tank grinned.

He knew that Steph was not a morning person and could be hard to deal with this

early. He also knew that there was something going on between the two of them.

He had noticed that Steph was avoiding Ranger, and Ranger wasn't pushing.

"Boss, our information is that the target will be in Vingee's for Breakfast at 9:00 a.m.

then he's planning on disappearing." Lester added.

"Bombshell is perfect for this. She can go in and get him out. Save a lot of innocents

from getting hurt." Bobby added.

Ranger said, "I'll go to her place and explain the plan. I'll meet you there." Then

Ranger rose and left the room.

Getting on the elevator, he was thinking about when he had first meet Stephanie

Plum three years ago. At first he didn't think she would last a day. And when he

found out that her first FTA was Morelli, he had laughed, something he didn't

do often.

When she called him about being hand cuffed to the shower rod, he thought she

was just after him, throwing herself at him like so many other women. But then

he had seen how embarrassed she had been.

He had still been leery, so he observed her for a while. Then after a takedown

he had casually asked her to dinner. He was surprised when she said no. She

was having dinner at her parent's house. They were expecting her. That had

really surprised him, he had never had a woman say no to him before.

The door's opened and he beeped to turn off the security on his truck. Twenty

minutes later he was in the parking lot of Stephanie's apartment. He had planned

on asking her to dinner tonight.

He'd had a special bracelet made for Steph. It was three years since they met

for the first time.

And unknown to Stephanie it had a tracker built into it. She was hell on trackers.

He'd arranged to have the jeweler there so he could remove the clasp. He was

hoping that this would keep her from losing it, and him from losing her.

He would just tell her it was expensive and this way she wouldn't lose it during

a takedown. Every time that he had given her a tracker, she destroyed it. It was

never her fault, and usually she never even knew about the tracker.

A few minutes later he was in her apartment, watching her sleep Wow she was

beautiful, totally relaxed.

He wanted to pick her up, hold her, and protect her from all the crazies and

psychos. For some reason they were drawn to her just as he was. He had never

before been drawn to a woman this way, sure he liked women, but had never

felt the need for one beyond the bedroom. Maybe they were drawn to her for

the same reason that he was, her fire, determination, and pure energy. Her

innocence in a corrupt world, she still believed in good. Right and wrong. She

was a light in the darkness. Stubborn as a dog with a bone. And curious as

the day was long. The questions she could come up with. And her intuition or

her spidey sense as she called it were just about perfect. I had been well

trained, and there were times when I knew that if she had my training she

would be ten times as good as I was.

He sat down gently on the bed reaching over and played with some of her curls.

Wow, were they wild. And he loved them, loved the way they felt when she was

on top of him, loved the way they curled around his finger.

Rumor going around the burg was that she was getting ready to leave the burg

for a while. He didn't want her to leave, but at least with the tracker he would

know where she was and be able to keep an eye on her from a distance.

Running a finger down her cheek, he said.

"Babe. Babe I need to talk to you." She was so tired she thought she heard

Ranger talking to her.

But she was sure it was a dream. Ranger hadn't broken into her apartment in ages.

"Ranger, later okay? I love you, but I'm really tired." Steph muttered as she rolled over.

Ranger couldn't believe what he had just heard. Steph loved him? His heart soared.

Gently shaking her, he said. "Babe wake up and I'll take you to breakfast."

His words reached her even in her sleep. She started opening her eyes. "Ranger?"

"Yea Babe"

"What time is it?!"

"6:30"

"A.M."

"Yea, Babe, its 6:30 a.m., now wake up. I need to talk to you. I'll start coffee,

while you're getting dressed." She grumbled. She really hated early mornings.

"Ranger I don't want to run this morning. How about tomorrow?"

"O.K. Babe, if you get up, I won't make you run this morning. We can do that

tomorrow," Ranger grinned. He left the room to start the coffee.

Stephanie got up, and sat on the side of the bed. What had she agreed to?

She already had her tickets, and planned to leave this afternoon. She wasn't sure

when she would be returning to Trenton. She figured she would be gone at least

a year. She would just have to leave Ranger a letter, just like she planned.

There was no way she was doing this face to face.

After the Slayers, and then Con, she and her dad had sat down and had a heart

to heart talk. He had some friends from when he was in the army who would help

her with the skills that they both agreed she would need.

She had told everybody that she wasn't pregnant, blaming her weight gain on

donuts. She admitted to her dad that she was very sure that she was pregnant.

Probably about 14 weeks that was how long it had been since she and Ranger

had their night together. They hadn't used any protection.

With Morelli she had always used condoms, something they had both agreed to.

She not only didn't want to get pregnant but there had always been a trust issue

between them. She was never sure that he wasn't boinking Terry or some other

convenient blonde. It always seemed to be a blonde. That night with Ranger really

had been amazing.

He had ruined her for other men, until the next morning when he had told her that

he didn't do relationships. It would have been nice if he had told her that going in,

at least she would have been prepared. Maybe she wouldn't have opened up her

heart to such heartbreak. She had really been hurt when he had sent her back to

Morelli. But she had accepted it.

Then she had spent time at his apartment during the Slayer incident and he had

made moves on her. Only to once again send her back to Morelli's when it was

over with. That had really hurt. But the last straw had been when he sent her

back to Morelli again after Con.

Returning to the scene. After she had crashed in Con, he wrapped her in his arms.

She had loved being wrapped in his arms.

She had gone back to her apartment. She knew then that there was no hope for

her and Joe, heaven help her, she loved Ranger. The problem was he did not appear

to love her, at least not in a way she could accept and live with.

It had only been a week after she returned to her apartment that she and Morelli

separated for good. He told her there were to many people in her bed and she

needed to make some decisions. He would be waiting as long as she didn't take

too long.

She had been avoiding Ranger. After being sent back to Joe three times she was

no longer sure she could trust him. Oh she trusted him with her life just not with

her heart. He seemed to be sending her messages that he wanted her. It was

confusing. There were those wonderful stolen kisses, but then he kept sending

her back to Morelli.

Now she wondered what he wanted. She took a shower and got dressed, jeans,

and a white stretch top, just a little make-up. At least she had remembered to

put her already packed luggage in her closet last night. Her dad would be here at

2 p.m to take her to the airport. He had also arranged the packing up of her

apartment this afternoon. Mary Lou would be taking Rex.

Only Steph and her Dad knew that she was leaving Trenton this afternoon. And

that she would likely be gone for at least the next year, she still hadn't decided

on returning. She had written letters that would be delivered once she was on

her way.

It was arranged she would start her training, have her baby in Switzerland, then

finish her training before she returned home. If she decided to return home, she

still had not decided if she would return. She could always start over somewhere

else, and it might be easier. Her Dad had already arranged a nanny for her to help

with the baby while she finished training.

When she was done, she would figure out what she wanted to do. Her Dad was

hoping that she would return to Trenton. He pointed out that no one would know

about the baby unless she wanted them to. That information was just between the

two of them, not even Mary Lou or her mother knew she was pregnant.

As she walked into the kitchen, she saw Ranger sitting at her table. Wow. It struck

her again how truly breathtakingly handsome he was. She was also sure that she

was in love with him, or maybe it was only the baby making her feel like this. She

sighed and tried to put a blank face on, it wouldn't do to give anything away this

late in the game.

"Okay Ranger what is so important that you felt the need to wake me up at

6:30 a.m.?" She sounded slightly pissed.

He looked at her, "Babe, I need help with a takedown." He stopped her as she

was about to interrupt him. "This takedown came up suddenly, we've been after

the guy for a while, the bond is about to expire. But he's been hiding. We just

found out where he's going to be having his breakfast this morning, then he's

splitting town. If we don't get him now, we won't get another chance. This guy is

dangerous Babe. If we have to just go in there and grab him a lot of innocent

people are going to get hurt. If you help us, we have better odds of nobody

getting dead."

"Ranger today is bad for me. I already have plans." Like not getting dead, and

oh yea there was that little thing about leaving Trenton. She looked at Ranger.

He gave her an almost smile. "Fine, tell me about the job. Maybe I can do it if it

doesn't take too long."

"Babe, the guy will be having breakfast. You need to wear something nice, business

casual. Think E.E. Martin on casual Friday...You'll have a wire on and a panic

button. Talk to him, get him outside, then we'll take him down. Oh and you'll

be wearing a vest, we'll get him before he can react. We'll keep you safe, Babe."

"Ranger, I just don't get a good feeling about this." I didn't get a good feeling

about a lot of things since I had admitted to myself that I was pregnant. It was

one thing to do something and get myself injured, it was a whole other thing

knowing I was responsible for another life. "I really do have plans for today

already. I'm meeting Mary Lou for breakfast. So see, I can't help you. Sorry."

What he didn't need to know was that breakfast was so that she could give Rex

to Mary Lou to watch while she was gone. And to say good bye. They had

talked for hours on the phone, but Mary Lou had insisted if she was going away

she wanted to see her in person at least one last time. They had been friends for

too long for Stephanie to refuse her.

"Babe, I really need you for this one. How about you do this, and I pay for you

and Mary Lou to have breakfast at The Bookmark after the takedown." The

Bookmark was only the priciest restaurant in town. It took months to get

reservations. She looked at him in shock.

He gave her a brief nod. "I'll have one of my men pick up Mary Lou. She'll be

waiting for you when you're done. You both have a nice breakfast and one

of my guys will drop you both back home afterwards. In addition the job

pays $3000.00."

Wow, $3000, and breakfast at the most exclusive restaurant in Trenton, he

really wanted her to do this job. She thought for a moment. She really could

use the money. Her Dad had told her not to worry, but she was going to be

gone for a year.

She sighed. "Fine, but let me guess, we need to leave now."

He smiled at her. "Yea, Babe you need to change now. We have to leave in fifteen."

As she headed into the bedroom to change, Ranger added. "Babe, there is

something else, we'll talk in the truck on the way." And he gave her his two

hundred-watt smile.

Fifteen minutes later, they were in the truck on their way. Stephanie waited for

Ranger to start talking, after all he had said he had something else to talk about.

Ranger looked at her, she looked nervous, maybe worried about something.

He was sure it wasn't the job, but he just couldn't read what it was.

"Babe, I was hoping that you would have dinner with me tonight." He watched

her for a reaction. She blushed. "Babe, it's our anniversary. We met three years

ago today. I wanted to celebrate." Then he smiled at her.

Suddenly she felt bad for leaving this wonderful man. "Ranger, could you pull

over, I don't feel so well."

He pulled to the curb, just in time, as she opened her door and was sick. He

held her hair back, and when she finished he held her until she stopped shaking.

"Babe, that's not quite the reaction I was looking for."

"I'm sorry Ranger. I don't know what happened. I just suddenly didn't feel well.

I'm okay now. What were you saying?"

"Babe, dinner tonight, somewhere nice, music, dancing."

"I'm really sorry Ranger but I already have dinner plans for tonight, if you'd asked

me earlier." She really hated missing dinner with Ranger, but by dinner she would

probably be in London or somewhere else in Europe. No way she could make

dinner. She thought for a minute. "We meet for the first time for lunch, could we

make it lunch instead of dinner, an early lunch."

He frowned, then thought about it and decided to take what he could get. He

sighed, only Stephanie Plum would turn down a chance for dinner with him, any

other woman would have changed her plans. Of course that was one of the things

that he loved about her, she treated him like he was just any other guy, she had

never thrown herself at him. Even though they had been close often enough that

he knew she was attracted to him.

"Okay, lunch it is. What time should I pick you up?"

"How about 11a.m. I need to be back by 1:30p.m. I have an appointment this

afternoon and I can't be late." If she was, the plane would leave without her, and

that just wouldn't do. She had made up her mind she was leaving. She liked the

idea that the last person she would see in Trenton besides her Dad would be Ranger.

She looked down and saw a file, Ranger nodded. "You read, I'll explain."

As she read, he explained everything that would happen with the takedown. It

sounded like he had everything covered. She really didn't want to do this, but

she trusted Ranger. And she was sure that if he knew about this pregnancy she'd

be locked up in a safe house somewhere. Probably cuffed to one of his guys to

make sure she didn't escape.

They had arrived at the restaurant. Ranger wired her, then handed her the panic

button. "Remember anything goes wrong you push the button, we get you out.

If it's a choice between your safety and getting this guy, I want you safe."

The takedown went smoothly. True to his word twenty minutes later she and

Mary Lou were enjoying a fabulous breakfast. Because of the change in plans

her Dad would be delivering Rex to Mary Lou in the morning. After breakfast

Ranger's man materialized and drove them home, dropping Mary Lou at her

home and then Steph at her apartment.

Steph looked at her watch, she just had time to pick up some donuts and stop

by the office before she would need to head home to get ready for her lunch

date with Ranger. She climbed into big blue. She wasn't going to miss this car.

And headed for the office, stopping on the way for donuts. Lula relieved her

of the donuts and placed the box on Connie's desk.

"Vinnie in?" I asked, they both looked at me like I had lost my mind.

They knew I hated talking to him and something was up if I needed to talk to

him. "I need to tell him I'm taking a few days off." She continued before they

could interrupt." My Dad and I are going away for a few days, out of town

on a little vacation."

She hoped that would take care of the 'burg' gossip. At least until the letters that

she had written were delivered.

"Girl where you going, and you sure you're going with your Dad and not one

of those fine men that are always chasing you?" Lula asked.

"Yea." Connie asked. "We all tried to get you to take some time off before

and you refused. What's going on?"

"Dad rented a place over in Point Pleasant for a couple of days. It's quiet

there. We used to do this all the time when I was younger, before I married

Dickie. We talked after Con, and decided it was time to revive the tradition.

Besides I need a vacation, and I like being alone with my Dad."

"You a Daddy's girl?" Lula asked.

"Yeah, Dad always understood my need to fly. Valerie's like Mom."

Vinnie came in interrupting the conversation.

"Vinnie, Steph's going away for a few days."

He looked at her. "That right."

She nodded. He glared at her, walked into his office closing and locked the

door behind himself.

"Well, have a good time and relax, you need it. And don't worry about Vinnie

we'll take care of him." Connie said.

"Yea, girlfriend you should have done something like this sooner."Lula added.

When she turned to leave she ran into a brick wall. Okay it wasn't a wall it was

Ranger's chest it just felt like a wall. A delicious, sexy Latin brick wall, that

smelled of Bvlgari and Ranger, yum. He stepped aside so she could leave.

And whispered in her ear.

"I'll see you later, Babe." She almost melted into a puddle.

"Ladies, what's going on with Steph?"

"Ranger we figured she would have already told you. She's going out of town

with her Dad for a few days." Connie answered.

He gave her an almost nod. "Any files?" Connie handed him his files.

At the door he stopped. "I'll have one of my guys cover Steph's files until she

gets back. But I want the checks made out to her, not Rangeman."

"Okay, I'll call you if anything comes in. Does Steph know your planning on

doing her skips?" Without meaning to she added. "Hope your men can

handle them." Connie blushed.

He just looked at her and smiled. "Later Connie."

Connie and Lula watched as he drove away.

"Do you think we should call and tell Steph about this, or just let her blow up

later?" Connie asked.

"Girlfriend she needs the rest, let her find out later. Besides she's always

needing the money, Batman is just trying to be a friend."

"Yea, but you know Steph. She's proud, and she's going to explode

when she finds out."

"Well, by that time she'll be good and rested." Lula said."Plus, Batman

can take care of himself."

Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.

TITLE: Togetherness Part 2

AUTHOR: dasame

DISCLAIMER: just borrowing, not making and money.

I hope entertaining

Steph checked the time as she entered her apartment. Shit, she had only forty-five

minutes until Ranger would be here for their lunch date and she was exhausted.

Being pregnant was tiring. She had been napping more then normal lately and for her

that was something, since napping was one of the things she did really well.

She sat on the couch and closed her eyes. Within minutes she was asleep. That's

how Ranger found her when he arrived for their date. She looked so tired he felt

guilty for waking her up again, but he was really looking forward to their date. He

sat down next to her and pulled her onto his lap before kissing her. She opened

her eyes and looked into his chocolate brown ones.

"Mmm, I could get used to getting woken up this way." She licked her lips, savoring

the taste of Ranger.

His eyes got dreamy. "Hungry, Babe? You're looking at me like I'm lunch."

She climbed off his lap, went into the bedroom and changed for lunch. She stopped

in the bathroom, freshened up and rejoined Ranger in the living room. He helped her

on with her jacket, and locked up her apartment. They took the elevator down.

Steph was too tired to use the stairs. Ranger opened the door for her. He had driven

the Porsche. She settled into the soft leather seats and sighed. Ranger leaned over and

brushed his lips across hers. She leaned into the kiss, then her arms went around his neck.

A few minutes later, breathless, he pulled back.

She was really going to miss Ranger, and felt extremely sad. They both sat in silence,

as Ranger drove to the restaurant. It was a comfortable silence, a silence share by two

people who were happy just to be with each other and didn't need words. Steph fell

asleep again on the way, and Ranger was glad that she would be getting a few days of

rest, she really needed it he didn't like to think of her going after skips when she was this tired.

They arrived at the restaurant, and he leaned over and kissed her to wake her up.

All he had been doing today was waking her up. She woke up and smiled at him,

he got out and walked around opening her door. He took her hand in his and they

walked into the restaurant hand in hand, fingers intertwined.

It was a really nice place, and of course they had a table in the back. Ranger had his

back to the wall. The waiter immediately handed them their menus.

"Babe, if its okay with you, I would like to let the chef decide what we'll have for lunch.

He's an old friend and an excellent cook, would that be okay with you?"

"That would be perfect Ranger."

Ranger talked to the waiter in Spanish, and when he finished he turned to Steph.

He took her hand in his.

"Babe, you mean a lot to me." She smiled. "I really wanted this anniversary to be special."

He was nervous, Steph could tell, but couldn't figure out why. They'd had lunch and

dinner together before. And she knew he didn't want a relationship, he had made it

clear at Mama Macaroni's funeral that right now he wasn't family material, and

wouldn't be anytime soon. And she wouldn't do the friends with benefits thing with him.

"Stephanie I had something special made for you. I hope you'll like it and accept it. I want

you to look at it and always know how special you are to me."

Ranger reached into his pocket and pulled out a jewelry box. He handed it to her.

She looked into his eyes, and what she saw there confused her. She saw more

emotion then she had ever seen before in Ranger. Ranger had told her that he

didn't do relationships, he loved her, but his love didn't come with a ring. She

opened the box, inside was the most beautiful bracelet she had ever seen.

"Ranger, it's beautiful. Thank you, but I don't have anything for you."

"Babe. Here let me put it on, do you like it?"

"Yes Ranger, I love it. I'll wear it always."

"Babe, if its all right with you the jeweler who made it is here. I would like him to

remove the clasp, that way it won't get pulled off and lost during a takedown."

"That would be fine Ranger, I never want to lose it."

Ranger smiled. An older gentleman came to the table.

"Ms. Plum, I am most glad that you like my creation. It is always a pleasure to

create for such a beautiful lady."

Then he set to work removing the clasp, making the bracelet a never-ending circle,

with no beginning and no end.

"Steph, would you like to dance?"

"I would love to." This was going down as the best lunch she had ever had.

This was a side of Ranger that she would like to get to know better. Too bad she was

leaving this afternoon. They danced for a while then Ranger sighed.

"If you have an appointment, I'd better be getting you home."

He drove her home and walked her to her apartment, opening it and checking it.

"Babe, call me when you get back from your vacation with your Dad. I would like

to take you out to dinner. Maybe we can go into New York for a weekend, see a

play, dinner, and dancing. The whole works."

"That sounds great Ranger, I'm going to miss you."

And as she said it, she really knew that it was true. She started to tear up and cry,

she tried to hold it back. Ranger pulled her into an embrace, and kissed her, lightly

at first, she deepened the kiss and he took it forward into a very passionate kiss.

They couldn't get enough of each other. Then they heard the knock at the door, and

reluctantly pulled apart. Steph walked to the door and opened it, she was still slightly

breathless. It was her dad. Ranger stepped forward extending his hand.

"Mr. Plum."

"It's Ranger, right?" Ranger nodded.

"I hope you and Steph have a relaxing time in Point Pleasant sir." Ranger moved to leave.

"Ranger, would you mind if I had a private word with Stephanie before you leave?"

"Of course sir."

"Ranger, you can call me Frank."

He steered Steph into the bedroom. Ranger was puzzled, why did Frank want him

to stick around while they talked? Why was he here? Steph had said that she had

an appointment this afternoon. Was he going with her to this appointment? And

what kind of appointment could Steph have where her father would go with her?

His curiosity was growing. Steph hadn't said anything about the appointment over

lunch. Did it have something to do with them going away together? The questions

in his mind just kept growing. Why had Steph cried? They had been apart before.

He had been in Boston just last week for three days. It didn't make sense. He started

getting a bad feeling about her going away. Something was wrong and he didn't know

what it was yet. But he was determined to find out, as soon as he got back to the office.

"Stephanie, you can still change your mind. You don't have to leave. You can tell Ranger.

If he's half the man I think he is he'll take care of you and the baby."

"Daddy, I don't want to be taken care of. I want to take care of myself. And I don't want

Ranger to feel that he has to have a relationship with me because I'm pregnant. I want

Ranger to want a relationship with me because he loves me and can't live without me in his

life. Because that's how I feel."

"Stephanie Michelle, that man loves you. Maybe he is afraid to tell you, or he doesn't

even realize it himself yet. But when he finds out he's going to be hurt and angry."

"Daddy I need to do this. We talked about this. It's the right thing. It won't be

easy, but the right thing to do isn't always easy. You told me that, remember."

"Yes, Baby I remember that, this means you're not going to tell Ranger, and

you're going away, and I'm going to really miss you."

"I love you Daddy."

"Baby, have you considered that with you gone, he might find someone else and

move on with his life?"

"I've thought of that, I don't like the idea, but if it happens then we weren't meant

to be. And I'll be stronger. I'll just have to handle it. I hope that he'll miss me, that

he realizes he loves me and decides he wants a relationship with me. Based on

mutual love, not obligation."

"I hope it works out for you, for your sake and his. I've seen you together. You

belong together."

Her Dad pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

"We better get back out there. He's going to be wondering what's going on."

"Yeah, and then you need to drive me to the airport. I want this training, then

when fate, or Murphy, or whoever the jokester is in charge of the grand design

throws psychos, crazies and nutcases my way I'll be prepared to handle it."

"You know I know I don't say it often enough, but Stephanie Michelle Plum,

I'm really proud that you're my daughter."

Steph started crying. "Thanks Dad." She looked at him and smiled thru the

tears. "Tell Ranger I'll be out in just a minute. I'm going to fix my face. I

don't want him to see me like this."

"Ranger, I wanted to talk to you for a minute before Steph comes out."

"Yes, Frank?"

"I was wondering if you could come by the house tomorrow. Crime is rising. There

was a break in two streets over a month ago. I was hoping you could let us know

some things we could do to make the house safer. Nothing really fancy, you know."

"Of course, what time would be good?"

"How about if you come for lunch, Ellen could use the company. And Grandma

Mazur has a Senior lunch tomorrow."

"Tell Ellen I'll be there."

"Thank you Ranger."

Steph walked into the room. "Babe, walk me out to my car?"

"Okay."

They walked out and he kissed her good bye before he pulled out of the lot. She

turned around and her Dad was watching her.

"It's still not too late."

"Are the bags already in the car.?" Her dad nodded. "You going to give Ranger the

letters, when he comes to the house tomorrow?"

He nodded again, and opened the door for her. This was just as hard for him as

it was for her. His baby was leaving, he would see her again, but she might never

live so close again. He sighed, he had always encouraged her to fly and he knew

that this day would come. He had just regretted that it got here at all. But she was

never meant to be a 'burg' housewife, it wasn't her destiny. No, his baby was

meant to fly. And she would.

He drove her to the airport and watched as she boarded the flight. Next time he

saw her she would be a mother, and in her words 'a true badass'. He watched

the plane taxi out then take off. A tear ran down his cheek. Be safe baby, and

come back to me. He drove home in silence. No one would know she was gone

until he handed out the letters tomorrow. They were locked in his safe right now.

Ellen would be hurt and shocked when she read hers. But she would get over it

with some ironing. Grandma Mazur would be proud that she had decided to fly.

He wasn't so sure about the others. There was one for Ranger, he had no idea

what she had or hadn't told him. One made out to the men of Rangeman, Tank,

Bobby, and Lester. He knew that they had helped her and tried to keep her safe,

so in his book they were good men. One to Vinnie, he was pretty sure that one

was telling Vinnie that she wouldn't be back. But knowing Steph it could say anything.

There was one to Connie and Lula. He shook his head. His daughter had some

unusual friends, but she was loyal. Then there one that really had him wondering, he

would love to be there when it was delivered, was the letter to Joe Morelli. He knew

that he and Steph had broken up a while ago, the man was always trying to control

her, and she was to independent to let any man do that. Dickie had put an end to any

man controlling her, they either accepted her as is on her terms or she moved on. He

knew that there was tension between Joe and Ranger. He had even offered to

deliver that letter. Steph had assured him that it would be fine if Ranger delivered it.

Yes, there will be more. Let me know what you think love it, hate it.

And yes I will listen to what you think should happen next. But

I can't gaurantee anything. Thanks for reading.

TITLE: Togetherness Part 3

AUTHOR: dasame/Tiina

DISCLAIMER: just borrowing, not making and money.

I hope entertaining.

Thanks for the help Tiina.

Ranger knocked on the door of the Plum residence. Something was off. He looked

up and down the street, everything looked okay and he saw no threats. The sun was

out, the birds were singing, he could hear a lawnmower in the distance. Everything

seemed to be perfectly fine. So why was the hair of the back of his neck, bothering

him? Why did he have a feeling in his gut that something was very wrong?

He was mildly surprised when it was Mr. Plum who opened the door and invited him

in. He already knew that he and Steph had not stayed at the house in Point Pleasant

last night. When he returned to his office from Steph's apartment yesterday he had

done some research. Frank Plum had rented a house for the next three days in Point

Pleasant. But his men had called to let him know that it was Valerie and Albert

Kloughn, and daughters who had arrived at the house. Stephanie and her father had

never shown.

As Ranger entered the living room, he saw Ellen Plum sitting on the couch crying. She

had what looked like a letter in her hand.

Mom,

By the time you read this letter, I'll be out of the country. I'm doing

what's right for me, and finally getting the training I need to be good

at my job. I know this isn't what you want for me, but it's what I want

for myself. I hope you can understand that, and forgive me for it. I wasn't

cut out to live the life you would have chosen for me. Be happy for me

Mom, that I'm finally taking charge of my own life. I'm not sure how

long I'll be away, but I'm estimating about a year. I love you.

-Stephanie

Frank motioned him to sit on the couch, he sat in the chair. "Ranger, Stephanie asked

me to give you some letters to deliver. Would you do that?"

Ranger nodded his head. He was confused, and he wasn't used to being confused.

Frank Plum handed him a stack of letters. He recognized Stephanie's hand writing.

He looked from the stack of letters in his hand to Frank and Ellen Plum. Whatever

was in the letter was the reason that Ellen Plum was crying. He looked thru the

letters. One was addressed to him. He looked at Frank Plum.

"Ranger, Stephanie wrote those letters and they explain everything. If you would

like to stay for lunch you're more than welcome. But I will understand if you prefer

to leave and read your letter in private before delivering the others."

Ranger rose off the couch, shook hands and headed out the door. He would wait

until he was in his office before he read the letter. He wondered where Steph was,

she obviously was not off with her father. He would check the tracker in her

bracelet when he got to the office.

He parked and took the elevator up to his office on the fifth floor. Then he called

Tank. A few things he wanted taken care of before he opened Steph's letter.

"Yeah boss, you need something?" Ranger handed him the stack of letters, minus

the one for him.

"Tank, have one of the guys deliver these. They are to be handed directly to the

person they're addressed to, and there's one there for you, Bobby, and Lester."

"Ranger what are these? This is Steph's handwriting."

"I don't know yet. I also want you to check the tracker in Steph's new bracelet.

Find out where she is. Call me when you know."

Tank left the office. First stop, check on Bombshell's whereabouts then he would

call Bobby and Lester so they could open the letter together. As he entered the

Comm room, Hal was leaving, going down to the garage. He handed him the

letters and repeated Ranger's instructions.

Alone in his office Ranger opened his letter and read it. Then he read it again.

Ranger,

I'm writing a lot of letters today, but yours is the hardest.

I've left town, and I don't expect to be back for nearly a

year. I wanted to thank you for everything you've done

for me, everything you've given me. It's time I learned to

take care of myself now. Soon, you'll probably figure out

that I'm keeping a secret from you. When you find out,

you're going to be justifiably upset. Please know now

that I never intended to keep it from you for long. I just...

I guess I just need some time to wrap my own head around

it. I hope you understand, just as you always have.

Love,

Babe

Tank sat at one of the computers and started typing. He checked the info. It didn't

make sense. He needed to read this letter. He called Ranger, he wasn't answering

his phone it went to voice mail, Tank left the info. Then he called Bobby and Lester.

Five minutes later they were all in a conference room. Tank showed them the letter,

told them what he knew so far. What Ranger had told him when he handed him the

letter and what info he had received from the tracker. They opened the letter and

read it, they also reread it as they passed it around.

Tank, Lester, and Bobby:

Hey guys, I guess you're all a little confused right about

now, huh? I've left town, and I won't be back for a year.

I wanted to thank you all for all the help you've given me,

and most especially for treating me like an equal from the

start. You can't know how much that has meant to me. And

I know I don't have to tell you this, but look out for the boss,

okay?

-Bombshell

Thank you, more to come! Promise

TITLE: TOGETHERNESS Part 4

AUTHOR: dasame/Tiina

DISCLAIMER: just borrowing, not making and money.

I hope entertaining.

Thanks, Tiina.

Stephanie had arrived at London's Heathrow Airport a couple hours ago. She only

brought a carry on bag so she didn't need to go to luggage collection. She headed

directly to customs. She had passed through without problems. An American traveling

abroad. Now she was waiting for her contact. Her dad had told her that A.J. would

recognize her, that she would have to be patient.

He saw her, recognized her from the pictures in the paper clipping that Frank had sent

him over the years. Frank's little girl had grown into a beautiful woman. He hoped she

also had what Frank seemed to think she had. Looks weren't going to help here in the

training she was about to undergo. If she made it through, she would be only the second

woman to complete their training. He noticed her energy, even as tired as she was which

was evident she was having trouble staying still.

He decided it was time. He had a change of clothes for her. Everything she brought

with her was being sent back to Frank on the next plane. He knew enough of Ranger

Manoso's reputation that he was confident that Stephanie had trackers on her. And

in his business being tracked could be deadly. Frank was an old and dear friend he

wouldn't put his daughter in danger. At least not until she was properly trained, then

if she was as good as Frank said he planned on offering her a job. Maybe he could

convince her to stay, she wasn't bad to look at, he could get used to having a pretty

woman around. He had already warned the other guys that she was off limits.

"Ms. Stephanie."

Stephanie looked at the man who had approached her. He was six-two, hundred and

eighty pounds, salt and pepper hair. Looked to be in his forties, he was handsome, and

he was smiling.

"Miss, are you ready for this?" If she said no, he already had a ticket ready for her.

She looked into his eyes and never wavered, never flinched.

"Yes, A.J. I'm ready for this."

"Okay, first things first. I need you to go into the ladies' loo and change into these.

Remove everything, including jewelry, and put it in the suitcase. It will be returned

to Frank. Any questions?"

She held out her wrist. "Ranger gave this to me just before I left. I can't take it off,

he had the clasp removed."

A.J. took her wrist and looked at the bracelet. Manoso was good, he would bet the

bracelet had a tracker built in. He pulled out his phone and about a minute later another

man was at their side. He looked at the bracelet.

"It won't be a problem, just take me a minute to remove."

A.J. nodded. "Okay, Stephanie go change."

Stephanie changed into the provided clothes, a black stretch shirt, plain black pants

that didn't even have pockets. There was even a plain black bra and panties provided.

You guessed it black socks and shoes. She looked in the mirror, she looked pale and

tired. Oh well, they hadn't provided any make up, and she was tired. She hadn't been

able to sleep on the flight. And Ranger had woken her early. She just hoped that soon

she would get a chance to sleep. She would need some before she could start training.

When she exited the bathroom A.J. and the other man had their heads together talking.

They stopped and looked at her as soon as they noticed her. The other man took her

wrist, and within minutes the bracelet was off. Steph felt bad, she loved the bracelet and

the man who had given it to her. But she had known the terms and conditions of her

training before she agreed and one of them was that she was allowed nothing from home.

Her dad had explained that later A.J. would give her some photos. And he would arrange

for her to send and receive letters. But she shouldn't count on them because the precautions

he took meant the months would pass before they would reach her and the same was true

in reverse.

"Okay, Stephanie lets get you to your first stop."

He took head hand and led her through the airport. They stopped on a platform where he

explained that they would be taking the tube into London proper. It would give her some

time to see London. Once they arrived in London the would go to a station and take a high

speed train to the location where they would be spending the night. Once they left London

she wouldn't know their location until later when she went to Switzerland to have the baby.

She was sure that she would have enjoyed the trip into London much more if she hadn't been

so tired. The passing country side was beautiful and green. As they got closer to London the

train filled until she felt like she was in a sardine can. Finally A.J. pulled her out, warning her

to "mind the gap." The platform was as crowded as the train had been and she wondered for

a minute how he could tell where he was going. He pulled her along until they reached another

platform and got on another crowded train. They then walked to the train station. The train took

them into the country side. She was seriously fighting to stay awake. She vaguely recalled A.J.

waking her to walk from the train to a car. She remembered nothing until she awoke in a strange

bed the next morning.

Ranger entered the conference room where his men were. He could see them passing around

their letter. He was curious as to the contents, but he wouldn't ask. It was private, just as he

didn't plan on sharing with them what had been in his letter. Well, not unless he had to. He had

to talk to Tank about the information he had provided him from the tracker. It didn't make any sense.

Tank, Bobby, and Lester stopped talking as soon as Ranger entered the room. They had been

trying to understand exactly what the tracker information and the letter from Stephanie meant.

They had all become close with the lady with the wild curly brown hair. They didn't quite

understand it but she made them want to keep her safe. She was like a sister to them and they

didn't like it that she might be hurting, and they liked it less that it was possible that one of their

own was causing her some pain. Be it physical or mental. For big bad ex-army men they had a

soft spot for Stephanie Plum. She treated them like friends. She was never afraid of them. And

she was always afraid that she would get them hurt, they really found that fact amusing. Most

people treated them like they were street thugs, and were afraid of them. And they definitely

weren't afraid that they might hurt them. Yes, Stephanie Plum was a light in their world, which

was usually pretty dark.

"Tank, I don't understand this information."

"Boss, I put in Bombshell's tracker number. That's what came back."

"But according to this she took a flight to London, stayed approximately four hours and then

flew back and is currently in the Plum home."

"Ranger as of, " He looked at his watch. " exactly fifteen minutes ago, the tracker is working

and transmitting from the Plum house."

Lester decided to talk. "We know from the letter we received that Ms.Plum is not in the

house. But just in case, I have placed a man on the house. He hasn't observed anything

useful yet, except Mrs. Mazur sneaking out the back of the house. I told him not to bother

following her. I don't think she has any information."

"Okay, let's gather some information. It is what we do. Let's find Stephanie Plum. Lester,

talk to her friends. Don't forget the more unusual ones like Dougie, Sally Sweet, and Randy

Briggs. Bobby you and Tank will access her computer records. Lets find out if she's done

anything different lately. There must be something and Tank I want to see her medical records.

Maybe they'll tell us something. I'll call Frank Plum. We'll meet back here in four hours."

"Ranger, before we do this, we need to know something."

"What is it Tank?"

"Man, we've been friends forever. But we all really like Stephanie and we don't

want to see her hurt."

"What are you trying to say, Tank?"

"Steph's had a hard time lately. We thought you might finally make your move after

Morelli was out of the picture. But he's been out for a while. We've noticed you

with her. What are your intentions if we find her?"

"Tank my personal life is none of your business."

"Buddy it is when you use company resources to find Stephanie."

Tank could see the veins on Rangers neck swelling, he was clenching and unclenching

his fist, he was getting angry. But they weren't going to help him hurt Steph. Not even

if it was not intentional. If Ranger wasn't ready to step up, Steph deserved a chance for

happiness and if that was someplace else then he would just have to accept it. Ranger

looked at his men, they were ready to take a stand against him if it meant that Steph

would be hurt. He was proud of them. He knew how they felt. He loved Steph. He

didn't want to lose her. But above all else he did not want to hurt her.

"When we find her, I plan on telling her that I want try a relationship. Okay?"

"Not good enough Ranger, do you love the lady? And are you going to tell her no more

pressure and confusing her?"

"Tank."

"Ranger."

"Yes, I plan on making Steph mine, if she'll have me. I love her."

"About fucking time man." Bobby hit him on the back.

Lester hugged him. "Don't disappoint us Ranger."

Cal looked at the letters in his hand. Hmm, Vinnie, he hated anytime he had to deal

with the weasel. He had pinched his ass last time he had to go to the office to pick

up files for Ranger. Shit and he had to hand him the letter. Well he could give the

one to Connie and Lula at the same time. Yea, he would go to the office first. He

called Tank and let him know he would be checking for files. That would just leave

him the letter for the cop, Joe Morelli. Guess he could wait til tonight when he would

be at home. The other choice was hoping he ran into him during the day or going to the

station. He parked in front of the bailbonds office. He could see Connie and Lula inside.

Here goes nothing. He took a deep breath and stepped out of his truck, stopping to click

on the locks and security system. He walked into the office.

"Ladies, he in?"

"Vinnie, one of Ranger's men here for you." Connie yelled.

The weasel walked out. He smiled when he saw Cal. And gestured for him to come into

his office. No way I don't get paid enough to go in there. Cal shook his head. He held

out the letter.

"I was told to give you this." He handed over the letter. Then he turned to Connie.

"Any files Ms. Connie." He blushed.

"Not yet, I'll call Rangeman if anything comes in."

"Thank you, Ms. Connie, oh, this here letter is for you and Ms. Lula."

He handed it over and ran from the office, leaving before anyone could ask him questions.

He didn't know any answers. He was pretty sure he wanted to keep it that way. He knew the

letters were from Stephanie, he recognized her handwriting. He had also heard enough to know

that she was currently missing.

Vinnie,

Consider this my resignation. Thanks for giving me the job. Don't worry

cous, your secrets are safe with me.

-Stephanie

Connie and Lula,

Hey ladies, surprised? Soon the rumors about me will start, but it's all a

crock. The truth is, I've left town and don't expect to be back for a year.

But I didn't want to leave without at least saying goodbye. Thanks for

all your help and support. Anton Ward did do one nice thing. He helped

me see what true friends you are to me. I couldn't have asked for better.

I won't be in touch while I'm gone, but I expect to get caught up on the l

atest as soon as I'm back in town.

-Steph

He headed to the Trenton Police Station. Better deliver the last letter. He went in and asked for

Detective Morelli. He was directed to his office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Cal opened the door and walked in. Morelli was sitting behind a desk. From the expression

on his face he hated paperwork as much as the Boss.

Joe looked at the man who had just entered his office. He recognized him as one of Ranger's

goons. "What does he want now?"

"I was told to deliver a letter." He handed Morelli the letter then turned to leave. He did not want

to stick around. He didn't like cops, and he didn't like police stations.

Joe looked at the envelope, he recognized Steph's handwriting.

He opened the letter and started reading.

Joe

This is a little awkward to write, but I had to do it. Soon you'll be hearing

rumors about me leaving town. It's true, and I expect to be gone about a

year. Didn't want you to be the last to know. I finally decided it was time

to get my act together and get some training. Get serious about my job.

I know, no one is more surprised than I am. It's time to start acting like an

adult and being responsible for myself. We've been through a lot together,

and you'll always be a dear friend. I'm sorry we couldn't be more to each

other, but we had a helluva run, didn't we? Be good to yourself, Joe. And

take good care of my dog! See you when I get back.

-Cupcake

More to come. Do you like it? Thanks.

TITLE: Togetherness Part 5

AUTHOR: dasame/Tiina

DISCLAIMER: just borrowing, not making and money.

I hope entertaining.

Thanks Tiina.

Stephanie sat up and stretched. Then she looked down, okay where were her clothes?

All she had on was her bra and panties. She pulled the bedcovers close as she looked

around the room. The room was small, white walls, only the small bed she was in and a

trunk at the end of the bed. She saw a small pile of folded clothes sitting on the trunk.

Must be what she was supposed to wear today.

For a minute she thought about just snuggling down in the bed a little longer. But

the sheets weren't close to the fabulous sheets Ranger had on his bed. Now that

she was awake, they were a bit on the scratchy side. Oh well, time to start the

day. She crawled down the bed and reached for the pile of clothes. Today she

would be wearing, let's see. White stretch top, white pull on shorts. And of

course, white bra and panties. She looked around for shoes. Near the door

rested a pair of white running shoes. Steph hoped she wouldn't have to run

today, she was still a little tired.

Dressed, it was time to do some exploring. Steph opened the door and looked

into the hallway. Okay, she needed to find the bathroom and the kitchen. In that

order. She saw closed doors in both directions. To the left she saw stairs leading

down, that it where the kitchen probably was. Now she needed to locate a bathroom.

She jumped as someone behind her cleared his throat. Steph turned slowly.

Okay, not what she expected. All Ranger's men were big, ex-army. And

they looked like badasses. This man she might be able to take, he was

maybe five feet tall. She doubted that he weighed more than a hundred

pounds. He looked to be of oriental descent. And he was staring at her

the way she was at him. Apparently satisfied, he spoke.

"Ms. Stephanie."

"Uh, Hi." Not exactly sure who he was. But she didn't think he was a

bad guy. She didn't get that kind of feeling from him.

"I should introduce myself, " He extended his hand. "Caesar, may I help you? "

She accepted his hand. "Caesar, I could really use a bathroom."

He looked at her for a minute. "Ha, you mean loo, this way pretty lady." He

pointed to a door down the hall from the room she had just left.

"Thank you." She headed for the door.

"Miss, when you're done, come downstairs. Breakfast is ready. And I know

A.J. wants to talk to you."

She nodded, and continued on into the loo. It was small, a shower stood in

one corner, but there was no tub. After taking care of business, she looked

at the shower. She didn't know when she would get the chance again. But

A.J. and breakfast were waiting downstairs. She stripped as she decided

on a quick shower.

Ten minutes later, feeling much better for the shower, she headed downstairs.

Her hair was still damp, she was pulling her fingers through it as she walked. She

would need to talk to A.J. She needed some hair care products. There hadn't

even been a dryer, or brush in the bathroom, and no way could she get a comb

through her curls. She didn't even have a hair tie.

Once downstairs she heard talking coming from one direction. Must be where

the kitchen was. She followed the sound and came to a large room. The dining

room, around a large table sat six men. They all looked up at her as she entered

the room. A.J. stood and motioned for Steph to come and sit next to him.

"Men, this is Ms. Plum." He motioned toward the men. "Ms. Plum, I think you

already met Caesar, he will be teaching you computers. Ken, will teach you

electronics. Sam will teach you the finer arts of B&E, as well as the philosophy

of law enforcement. Toad will teach you martial arts and knives. Sikes will teach

you the fine art of takedown tactics and work with you on your weapons skills.

All of us will help you with fitness. We will eat first, then we need to talk."

Each man in turn either hugged her or shook her hand. She sat and A.J. pushed

a button. A woman entered with a cart full of food. Her stomach rumbled. The

men looked at her. She shrugged. Hey she couldn't control it.

She was hungry, as she hadn't eaten on the plane. Which meant that the last time

she ate was with Ranger. She was sad for a minute. No, she was doing the right

thing getting the training she would need to keep herself safe.

Joe Morelli was sitting at his desk staring at the letter he had just finished reading.

There was a knock at the door, it opened before he could respond.

"Joe, there's a lady in holding asking for you. And the guys down there wish you'd

hurry." said Big Dog. He had a smile on his face. Something was up. From the letter

he knew it wasn't Steph, so who could it be?

"Okay, Big Dog I'm going to bite. Who is it? "

"Edna Mazur, and you'd better hurry." Joe shook his head. Shit, he and Steph

were over, why did she want him? What did she do? He shook his head. No

telling, considering who it was.

"What was she brought in for? "

Big Dog looked down, then he looked at Joe and smiled. "She broke into Dr.

Crabshaw's office with Ira Zimmerman. Seems Ira borrowed her granddaughter's

keys." Joe shook his head. What was she up to at Steph's doctor's office?

He rose from his chair as he folded the letter and put it in his pocket. "Okay, I'll

go take care of her."

Big Dog smiled and headed off down the hall, laughing like a hyena.

Joe talked to the desk sergeant, who released Edna Mazur to Joe. No charges

had been filed, she just needed a ride home. Joe walked her out to his truck and

helped her in. Then he walked around and got in. He looked at her.

"Young man, are you the reason my granddaughter is gone?" Grandma Mazur

asked, scowling.

"Grandma Mazur, all I know is what she said in her letter. She left to get training."

Grandma looked at him, looking for something."When was the last time you had

Stephanie in your bed? And don't you lie to me young man!"

Joe turned red. He looked at her. His sex life was none of her business. But he

also knew she wasn't going to back down. Shit. "It's been a while. But . . . "

"Young man, did you put a bun in Stephanie's oven?"

Joe just stared at her. What the hell was she talking about? "NO, I'm careful. We

always . . . "

"Just drive me home." He walked her to the door. What the hell was this bun in

the oven nonsense. Steph would have told him if she was pregnant. Wouldn't she?

She couldn't be. They were always so careful. Even when he tried to talk her into

marrying him, they had both always been sure to use a condom. She had never

shown any desire to have kids, it was something they had fought over. Crazy

old woman, he thought as he drove off.

Grandma waited until he was out of sight, then she grabbed the keys to big blue.

She planned on talking to the bounty hunter with the nice package. Before she took

off, she took one more look at her letter from Stephanie.

Grandma,

I'm finally doing what I should have a long time ago. I'm leaving

town to get some training. I'll be back in a year or so, and I expect

to be a real badass by then. Your letter is the easiest to write, because

you're the only one who isn't going to second-guess my decision. Well,

you and Daddy. Take care of Mom, and if you can, see if you can get

her to see why I need to do this. I'd rather she was still speaking to me

when I come back.

Love,

Steph

PS: Don't let anyone slow you down, you inspire me.

Ranger entered the conference room where the rest of the guys were already seated.

"Okay, let's get started." He looked at Tank. Something was up, the big man was

glaring at him.

"Ranger, before we start, is there anything you might need to tell us, uh, about

you and Steph?"

Ranger shook his head. His personal life was just that, personal. There wasn't

much Tank and the guys didn't know as they lived and worked pretty closely.

"I have Bombshell's medical records. Before we start, everything we say in this

room stays in this room. These records are private and when Bombshell comes

back she can tell what's in them if she wants. Agreed?" Tank looked around

the table. They all nodded.

Tank pushed the file to Ranger so he could read it. He looked through the file.

He stopped, looked up and frowned. He looked at Tank. Tank nodded. Bobby

and Lester watched the exchange.

"What's going on, is something wrong with Stephanie?" Lester asked, concerned.

They all liked Steph, he hoped she was all right.

Bobby looked at them. "What's up, Bombshell's not sick, is she?"

Tank and Ranger looked at each other. Now they knew why she had left the 'burg'.

Tank spoke first. "Bombshell is pregnant."

Bobby asked. "Morelli?" Clearly planning on hurting the cop.

"File says she's fourteen weeks." Ranger said. "She and Morelli weren't together then."

Lester, Bobby and Tank looked at him. "Something you want to tell us?" asked Tank.

It was clear they didn't like the idea that Ranger had played with Bombshell. They

all knew she wasn't the one night stand type of girl and Ranger hadn't had a

relationship since his divorce.

Ranger looked down. He didn't want to tell them but he knew he had to. "We had

one night, after I helped her bring in Dechooch. Her and Morelli were off."

Tank looked at him. "Man, tell me you used a condom." Ranger shook his head.

"She's been with Morelli forever. I though she was on the pill or something."

I was Bobby's turn to glare at him. "You didn't bother asking the lady. You just

took her to bed and used her. This is Steph, how could you?" He said, clearly

disgusted with Ranger.

"Boss, she can't remember her gun, she blows up cars, why do you think she

would remember to take a pill?" Lester asked.

"File says that she has had various problems with birth control. Her form of birth

control is listed as condoms." Tank said, never taking his eyes off Ranger.

Ranger finally met the eyes of his friends and teammates. "Okay, okay. It was

irresponsible. I didn't think about whether or not she was on the pill. I didn't

give the matter any thought at all."

"That's not like you, man."

"I know, Tank. I just . . . "

"Got caught up in the moment? You, the master of control?"

"Give it a rest, Les."

Just then, the intercom buzzed. Ranger pushed the button.

"I said we weren't to be interrupted Hal."

"Ranger, there's a lady demanding to see you, sir." He sounded scared.

"Who is the lady, Hal? " This should be good.

"It's, she says her name is Edna Mazur, uh, should I bring her up?"

He could tell from the tone of his voice that he hoped someone else would get that

job. The men were all afraid of Grandma Mazur. She had fast hands.

"Yes, Hal bring her up." He turned the intercom off and wondered what she wanted.

Ranger greeted Hal and Edna Mazur at the elevator. Hal looked very relieved to see

him. He would have to look at the tapes later. He led Mrs. Mazur to the conference

room and closed the door.

She looked around at Tank, Bobby, and Lester. "Maybe you boys should come

back later." She turned to look at Ranger. "I need to talk to your Boss alone."

Bobby, Lester, and Tank scrambled out of the room, leaving a stunned Ranger behind.

Grandma Mazur walked up to Ranger and poked him in the chest.

"You may have a nice package. But that gives you no right to hurt my granddaughter."

"Mrs. Mazur, I . . . "

"Save it sonny, you put a bun in my granddaughter's oven. Now, what you going

to do about it?!"

She didn't give him a chance to answer, although he was stunned. How did she

know, he just found out and he was sure Steph hadn't shared the information with

her before she left town.

"My granddaughter's gone. My daughter won't stop crying. You need to do something."

"Mrs. Mazur," He sighed. He wasn't exactly sure what to say. Shit, he'd only known

himself for five minutes. He needed time to breathe, time to figure this all out.

"Stephanie did not tell me she was pregnant. Do you have reason to believe that

she is?" Turn the tables, find out what she knows, and admit nothing.

"Young man, I was at Stephanie's doctor's office today. I saw her medical file."

Ranger simply nodded for her to go on. "After I was arrested,"

"You were arrested at the doctor's?"

"Well yes, Ira Zimmerman and I broke in. We had to. They wouldn't just show

me her file you know."

He motioned for her to continue. Steph was not the only entertaining one in her

family. He would have loved to see the officers down at the station dealing with

Edna Mazur. The lady was a handful.

"Well, I asked for the cop, Joe Morelli, he's improved since he was a kid. Never

thought there would be a good Morelli, but he's not bad. Got good buns too, and

his package isn't too bad."

"Mrs Mazur, why did you break into Stephanie's doctors office."

"Well, to look at her records, of course!"

He shook his head. "And you talked to Joe Morelli?"

"Yes I did. Asked him if he put the bun in Stephanie's oven." She shook her head

and glared at Ranger.

"He said, no, they use condoms. So I figure it had to be you. "

He was speechless. He rose and paced for a minute, then turned and look at her.

"What made you think that there might be something in her medical file?"

"I don't buy that going away to get trained. She could do that here. You and your guys

could train her. I know Stephanie, there had to be another reason she went away. Now

that we got that cleared up, you still haven't answered my question. And what are you

going to do? I want my granddaughter home."

"Mrs.Mazur, I don't know where Stephanie is, and I can't force her to come back

if she doesn't want to. But if she's pregnant with my child I do plan on taking care

of her and the baby."

"I just wanted to make sure you planned to do right by my granddaughter, she's

special you know." And she smiled at him for the first time since she entered the room.

"Yes Ma'am, I know she's special." And he grinned. Then he escorted her to the

elevator and back down before returning to the conference room. He called Tank,

Bobby, and Lester back in.

More to come.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Togetherness Part 6

AUTHOR: dasame/Tiina

DISCLAIMER: just borrowing, not making and money.

I hope entertaining.

Thanks Tiina.

Stephanie sat at the table eating and studying the men. Ken was big. Seriously big.

Tank big. He was covered with muscles and looked like a real badass, all dressed

in black. He had long dark hair. She couldn't see his eye color.

Next to him was Sam, he looked like he could be a male model. Blond streaked hair,

bright blues eyes that twinkled when he smiled at her. He had a smile that was nearly

the match of Ranger's. He was six foot two, she would guess at two hundred pounds

of muscle, and all in the right places.

Next was Toad, he had the brightest mop of red hair Steph had ever seen, and she

thought he might have more curls than she did. He had green eyes. He stood about

five foot six, maybe one hundred sixty pounds.

Sikes was next. He had ebony skin, a shaved head, and warm hazel eyes. He stood

just six foot, about two hundred thirty pounds.

They were all talking at once and she couldn't keep up with the conversation. Then she

listened closely and figured out why. They were talking to each other in at least three

different languages. As she watched them, she figured this was how they always talked.

They were definitely comfortable with each other, just like Ranger and his merry men.

She let out a sigh, every time she thought of them she missed them, Ranger especially.

A year would be a long time. But she needed to do this.

Suddenly she noticed that they were quiet. They had heard her sigh and decided it was

time to talk. "Stephanie, you've met the group. We've talked and we're going to start

with you going to the clinic today, Toby will run some tests on you and perform an

ultrasound. And then tomorrow we'll start your training." A.J. said.

"Why do I need to go to a doctor? I saw my doctor not long before I left home."

"Couple of reasons. You're only the second woman we've trained, and you're pregnant.

We want Toby to monitor you, and let us know what you can and can't do." A.J. answered.

"Stephanie, most of your training before you have the baby will be technical, but we

want to get you started with some of the physical. Toby will let us know what you

can handle. He'll also give us a better idea of when the baby will be born." supplied Sam.

"Starting tomorrow, training starts at 7 a.m. You'll start with exercise, Toby will let us

know what you can do. At 8 a.m. we all eat breakfast together unless some of us are

gone on a job." said Sikes.

"8:30 a.m. til 10:00 a.m. you're with me, learning computers. By the time you go home

you will be able to take one apart put it back together and make it do whatever you

want." said Caesar.

"Beautiful, I get you when Caesar is finished with you," said Ken." I'll teach you everything

you'll ever need to know about electronics, and the finer points of the comm room. We

meet 10:00 a.m. til noon."

"Tell me I get to eat lunch then." Steph smiled at the guys.

They all nodded at her. "After lunch, from 12:30 p.m. til 2 p.m. I'll be working

with you." added Sam. "You'll learn b&e, security systems, and the finer points

of the law as it relates to bounty hunting. If Toby okays it, I'll also start you with

some knife handling skills."

"After I talk to Toby, we'll set you up with a program of physical fitness, although

I think most of your takedown training will probably be done after the baby

comes." said Sikes.

"And about the baby, Frank asked me to find you a nanny to help with the baby.

She'll also take the baby to the safe house we'll set up for you in Trenton if the

need arises."A.J. said.

"I want to keep the baby with me." said a worried Steph. She hadn't thought

of being separated from her child.

"And you will, unless I deem it unsafe. Stephanie, we are a working unit. I

won't endanger this unit or your baby. If a situation comes up and I think

the baby needs to go to be safe, the nanny will take the baby. Are you

okay with that, or do we need to send you home now?" A.J. waited.

She knew this would be hard. But she had to accept it. Steph nodded, then asked

weakly, "What safe house? Where will it be?"

"Stephanie, you'll be working with us as you train. You will be making money before

the baby is born. We'll take some of that money and purchase a safe house for you

wherever you want. I assumed you'd want to be close to Trenton. It will be safe. Top

security. Nobody will know where you live unless you tell them. And nobody will be

breaking in and if they do you'll know it. Sound good?"

"Wow, you guys think of everything."

"We try to, this is our main base of operation. But we will be moving around a lot

so you'll get used to it. I noticed that you only speak one language. We'll work

on that also. It always helps to know what an enemy is saying, it's a bonus if he

doesn't know you understand him. Between us we can help you with Italian,

Japanese, Spanish, French, and a little German. I'm sure Toby will teach you some Irish.

"A.J,. how can I thank you guys?"

"Well, we were hoping you might consider accepting a position with us when your

training is done." Ken smiled at her.

"I'll think about it, but I'm already missing home."

"Well, lets head for the clinic."

A.J. lead Steph out to the garage where they got into an incredibly small car. A.J.

drove them in silence to the clinic. As they pulled in, he told her "You know, if

you ask, Toby will make a video of the ultrasound. He can even make copies

if you want to send one to the father."

"Uh, thanks, I'll think about it."

"You can also ask him about the sex if you want, it might help with getting what

you need. But if you want we can run out after and buy some things."

"I hadn't thought about that."

"You can think about the nursery also. Decide what you want, order it, and when

you return it will all be ready for you."

She leaned over and kissed A.J. on the cheek. He blushed. "Thank you for making

this so easy for me."

"Stephanie, your dad saved my life. There isn't much I wouldn't do for him or you.

Now get in there, Toby is expecting you. I'll pick you up later."

Toby was very nice and professional. He confirmed her due date, did an ultrasound,

and ordered some blood work. He said he would fax A.J. a diet for her to follow.

He also okayed her for physical activity, and asked if she wanted to know the baby's sex.

She decided to wait. Somehow it didn't seem right that she knew when Ranger

didn't even know she was pregnant. He said he'd keep the ultrasound on file and

if she changed her mind or wanted a copy to send him she could.

SIX WEEKS LATER:

Stephanie collapsed on the bed in sheer exhaustion and was asleep before her

head hit the pillow. She had been training hard and had just returned from her

first mission with the guys. She had been on the perimeter monitoring communications.

She now carried at least three weapons at all times. A.J. said that being armed

was important since they could be called into action at anytime. She was much

more comfortable with using her gun and was learning to use a knife.

A.J. entered Steph's room and smiled. They had adjusted the training schedule to

include naps and snacks for Steph. She was now just past five months and was

clearly showing. She was doing well. Frank had been correct. He laid the letters

that arrived for her on the trunk at the end of her bed. She had been moved into

one of the suites, it had a connecting bathroom and made it easier for her at night.

Steph woke several hours later and immediately spotted the letters. One was from

her dad, and on the other she recognized Ranger's handwriting. She smiled. She

decided on to open her dad's first.

Stephanie-

AJ says you're doing great. Not that I expected any less. It's

odd, not having you close by. Your mom is adjusting, finally.

I can't wait until you get home though. Not only will I have

a new grandchild to get to know, but I expect you'll be a lot

different too. We'll compare stories over a beer and a game.

I think I should warn you, your grandmother was arrested for

breaking into your doctor's office. She went to see Ranger not

long after that, so I am assuming your secret is out. Not too far

out, as I don't think either of them has mentioned it to anyone

else, but I though you should know.

I'm very proud of you-

Dad

Oh shit. Steph thought. Not the way I wanted him to find out. Nervously, she reached

for Ranger's letter.

Babe,

Your dad told me he could get a letter to you, but that it would

take weeks to reach you. He also convinced me not to track you.

Your grandmother had some interesting news for me. I know now

what you meant in your letter. The only one I'm upset with is me.

If I had been more direct with you, you wouldn't have hesitated

to tell me about the baby. I thought I had more time. I won't push

my way into your life if that's not what you want, but I'm not going

to make the same mistake twice. I want this, Steph. You, me, the baby.

A family.

Sure is quiet around here without you. The guys are actually behaving,

believe it or not. I might have been a little hard to get along with for a

while. I hope you write me another letter. I spend more time thinking of

you than you know.

-Ranger

PS: I hope he/she looks just like you

She sat on the bed crying tears of happiness. Wow. She couldn't believe what her

grandmother had done. She decided she needed to send Ranger a copy of the

ultrasound. She needed to talk to A.J. about the possiblility of him being allowed

to meet her in Switzerland for the birth.

She knew the rules said no contact until her training was done other than letters.

But maybe he would bend the rules this time. She hoped he would. The more she

thought about it, the more she wanted Ranger with her.

She sat down to write return letters to her dad and Ranger. She would not mention

anything about where she was or Switzerland, she knew that wasn't allowed and

she planned on finishing her training. It was hard, but she could see herself improving.

If A.J. approved of Ranger meeting her, he would be contacted later.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

more to come. thank you.

TITLE: Togetherness Part 7

AUTHOR: dasame/Tiina

DISCLAIMER: just borrowing, not making and money.

I hope entertaining.

Thanks, Tiina.

"Beautiful, why are you crying?" Sikes wrapped his arms around Steph and hugged her.

"Happy tears!" Steph said."I got letters, my dad and Ranger." She smiled at Sikes.

"You need something?" she asked, pulling away from Sikes. It was an unspoken rule,

the guys never came into Steph's room unless she was needed.

"Grab your letters you can tell us about them later, we're moving."

"But my clothes and stuff, should I pack?" Steph looked around the room, wondering

what she should bring.

"Just yourself, Beautiful. Just like when you got here everything you need will be supplied.

" Sikes put his hand at her back and helped her down to a truck in the garage. They piled

into two trucks and took off. They had been on the road a few minutes when Toad handed

her a file. She opened it and started reading.

Terri Lynn Hanie: Age 37, height 5"7', weight 145lbs. Out on a one million dollar bond.

She kidnapped her kids from her ex after an ugly divorce. Then while driving drunk with

the kids in the car, she crashed head on into another car. The accident took out an entire

family as well as maiming one of her kids and killing the other two.

"Okay, what she did is bad. But why us? She should be easy to get." Steph asked.

"Keep reading Steph, there's more." Ken said.

Okay. She turned the page. Shit. She looked at the guys, unsure. "We can do this."

They all nodded at her. It seemed that after skipping bail Terri joined up with Jose

Emanuel Muimer. Jose was into a whole list of illegal activity. He was a very bad

guy. And currently Terri was hooked to his hip. The Hanie family wanted Terri

returned to the States to face the courts. But they weren't opposed to Terri meeting

a fatal end if necessary. They were paying A.J. a good sum, plus the bond, to

apprehend Terri and arrange for her return to the States.

She looked at Sikes. "So, how are we going to do this?"

Sikes smiled at her. 'Beautiful, we'll have a meeting when we get to our location. A.J.

will brief everyone on how it will go down."

Two hours later Steph was getting restless, and started squirming in the seat. Her stomach

decided to speak up with a loud growl. She could swear the truck vibrated with their

laughter. But she seriously needed a loo and food.

Just then the baby decided to make it opinion known with a kick to her bladder. "If we

don't stop soon, you guys are going to be cleaning the seat." Steph grinned at Sikes

who was driving.

Sikes looked at her and smiled. He was going to miss her when she left them.

"Beautiful, we'll be there in thirty minutes. Can you wait, or should I pull over now?"

She started muttering. 'Damn men never need to use a loo, or eat. They can whip

it out if they need to go.' And she sometimes thought they lived on air when on a job.

The silent laughter from the men continued. They turned into a paved drive. Steph

could see A.J. pushing a code into a box. Then both trucks drove through as the

gates opened. It seemed they were on a private road. Finally, Steph saw the house,

okay house was an understatement. Steph's mouth fell open.

Later A.J. told her that the estate was modeled after Hampton Court Palace, the

home of Henry the Eighth. They pulled around back and an underground garage

door was open and they drove in. Toad opened Steph's door and helped her

from the truck, keeping his hand at her back as they walked into the house. It

was obvious that they were familiar with the place because Toad took her directly

to the dining room where dinner awaited them.

Steph looked at the guys, moving foot to foot. Were they really that clueless? "Uh,

I need the loo, NOW."

"Sorry Steph, follow me." Sikes escorted her to the loo. "Think you can find your way back?"

She nodded. Wow. It was enormous. The toilet had its own door. And the Jacuzzi

tub looked like it would hold at least four. Green marble counter tops with a double

sink. Shower in the corner that another four or five would fit in with multiple shower

heads. Later, she promised herself. She took care of business, then headed back

to the dining room.

Ken stood and walked her to a chair. They ate and carried on conversations in several

languages. Steph picked up a little here and there. They had been helping her learn

different languages. She was getting better at understanding, though she was far from

being fluent in any of the languages.

When dinner was done A.J. said they should all relax, they would meet at 7 a.m. and

go over everything. Caesar came up to her.

"Miss Steph, I'll take you to your room." He took her hand and pulled her after him.

They walked down a long hallway, around a couple of corners and down a stairway

before he opened a door. The room was amazing. Tapestry lined the walls. There was

a huge fireplace with a blazing fire. It was big enough you could walk into it. Above it a

huge wood mantel. The bed was also very large, nothing like her little bed at the other house.

There were two doors on the one wall. She walked over and opened them. One was a

closet. She was amazed to see clothes for her already there as well as several pairs of

shoes. Time to check out the other door, it was a loo to match the one she had seen upstairs.

"Is the room okay Steph?" Caesar asked her.

She was speechless. She just nodded. He kissed her on the forehead and closed

the door behind himself. Steph walked into the closet and after some looking around

found a drawer with the over size shirts she preferred for bed, another drawer and

she pulled out a pair of clean panties. Then she headed into the loo.

Umm, shower or tub? This is the kind of tough decision Steph liked. She decided

she'd do a long soak in the tub, then she'd jump in the shower to wash her hair. The

tub was heaven. She started with the jets going then decided to soak without them.

She got into the shower to do her hair and was surprised to find bvlgari in there.

She showered and cried, the aroma reminding her of Ranger. The baby picked up

on her mood and started to kick. She rubbed her stomach, the way millions of women

had for centuries, calming her baby and herself. She stepped out of the shower and

reached for a towel. Thick, soft and large. She pulled on her sleep shirt and climbed

into bed. She knew tonight she would dream of Ranger. She curled on her side, arms

cradling her stomach.

A.J. woke her gently, rubbing her back. "Steph, time to get up." She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Ready for breakfast, beautiful?" She nodded. "Remember how to get to the dining room?"

She stretched. Then nodded.

"Okay I'll give you ten minutes, then I'm sending Sikes down here to get you." She

could hear him walking down the hall laughing. Sikes would just come in, throw her

over his shoulder and carry her up. The last time he had she hurled all over him.

Served him right for manhandling a pregnant woman.

She dragged herself out of bed and made her way to the loo. Ten minutes later she

was on her way to the dining room. The guys were already surrounding the table.

She sat down and they all started eating. When everyone had changed from eating

to talking, A.J. stood up.

"Lets get comfortable in the sitting room and we'll go over this case."

For the next two hours they went over every aspect of the case, as well as the time

line. Looked like they would be here about a month. There would be a party in two

weeks. Steph and A.J. would attend and would collect what information they could.

The takedown would take place after that. Steph would be in the surveillance van

handling the communications for the actual takedown. Until then she would continue

with lessons, and workouts. A.J. pointed out that they had a fully equipped gym here

as well as an inside track. Steph groaned.

Ken pointed out that the better shape she was in, the easier labor would be. She went

for a nap. The next two weeks passed in a blur. She had talked to A.J. about the

possibility of Ranger joining her in Switzerland for the birth and he said that even though

it was against policy he would think it over.

He pointed out that she had another three months before she would be going. And he

agreed to her sending him a letter.

Ranger,

I can't tell you how great it was to get your letter. I've been keeping

busy, training hard, but I'm still homesick from time to time. I hope

you got the video of the ultrasound. I didn't find out what we're having

yet. I couldn't do it, knowing I hadn't even told you I was pregnant yet.

Of course, I found out from your letter (and Dad's) that you already knew,

but... Anyway, if you know anyone who can read ultrasounds, it's your

turn to find out first.

I never intended to keep it from you. I just never wanted either of us to

be a burden, or an obligation to you. You're not forcing yourself into

my life, you are welcomed with open arms. But you need to know that

I won't press you. You are welcome to have a relationship with your

child without having to have one with the mother. That said, I love you.

Not the way I'd ever planned to tell you that, but you need to know. I know

there are things we're going to need to talk about. Tough to do in letters, I guess.

I know you've said there are things I don't want to know. Well, if I don't

NEED to know, I don't have to. I won't push. Well, I probably will from

time to time, but I do have a healthy respect for both your privacy and your

judgement. Tell me as much as you feel comfortable with.

In spite of being homesick and missing you, this has been good for me. I'm

stronger, fitter, more competent, and more sure of myself. I'm a lot more

comfortable in my own skin, despite getting bigger by the minute.

xoxo-Babe

Stephanie was in her room dressed in the dress that Sikes had provided for the

evening. It was fabulous, and you could barely tell that she was pregnant. It was

very flattering. She had just finished doing her hair and she was looking in the

mirror. Wow. She looked good. She had been feeling fat and unattractive lately.

The dress changed that, she looked sexy and attractive. Turning, she noticed that

from the back you couldn't tell at all. She heard a soft knock at her door. She

was a little nervous about tonight.

One more look in the mirror, checking to make sure her weapons weren't showing.

A.J. insisted that she carry at all times, but especially for the party tonight. He didn't

want to take a chance with her.

She opened the door. A.J. looked at her.

"Stephanie, wow, you look stunning. Okay beautiful, lets go." He put his arm around

her shoulder. He talked, reassuring her that tonight would go fine. The baby kicked

and he saw it.

"Do you mind, Steph?" She nodded. They were all in wonder of her body since she

started really showing. They loved feeling the baby kick, but never touched her stomach

without asking first. For big badasses, they were all soft inside. She smiled.

The evening had started out well. Mingling before dinner, which had been wonderful.

Followed by music and dancing. She and A.J. had been about to leave when it had

all gone to hell. Someone had recognized her as the Bombshell bounty hunter from Trenton.

Shots had been fired. Everyone started running. She had been knocked down but not

before getting shot in the shoulder. She just had time to think 'oh shit' before everything went black.

more to come. And as always feedback is welcome and desired. A Special Thanks to those who

helped with baby names. Steph and Ranger decided to draw out of a hat. Or maybe name the baby

R.S. Manoso it can pick its own name. Hahahahahahaha

TITLE: Togetherness Part 8

AUTHOR: dasame/Tiina

DISCLAIMER: just borrowing, not making any money.

I hope entertaining.

Thanks Tiina.

Steph opened her eyes and looked around, she was in her bed. A very concerned

Toby was staring at her. Then she noticed her bed was surrounded.

"Steph, we didn't think we needed to tell you to duck if bullets started to fly." Toby

joked with her.

Funny man. She sighed. Her arm hurt. Her uninjured arm moved to her stomach.

The baby kicked. She let out the breath she had been holding.

She looked at Toby.

"Baby, okay?" She felt very weak, and tired.

"Yes, Stephanie, the baby is fine. You took one to the shoulder. Is this your way

of getting out of working out?" He teased her.

"Stephanie, maybe we should change the plans, send you to the safe house in

Switzerland now." said a worried A.J.

"No, I'll be fine. But I'll go if Toby says I have to." She looked at Toby.

"She'll be fine. Needs to rest. Keep her in bed a couple days, I doubt you can keep

her there longer than that. No more front line missions for her though until after she

has the baby. I don't like treating gunshot wounds on pregnant women. We're going

to adjust her workout. I want her getting more rest." He kissed her forehead and left.

Sikes sat down and hugged her. "Beautiful, you scared me. Are you hungry?"

She nodded. Her stomach decided it needed to answer also and rumbled.

"Steph, we'll set you up with a laptop. We can continue your lessons right here."

Caesar said kissing her head before leaving.

They kept her in bed for the next three days, then she rebelled. She was tired of

staying in bed. Using the information they had gathered at the party and from the

bugs they had managed to plant, a plan was worked out.

Terri would be alone at the estate next Friday evening. Jose was flying back to

the States for a meeting and was taking half his men with him. They would breach

the estate, grab Terri, and be out before it was noticed that she was missing. They

would pass her to a contact who would transport her to the States. They would

move immediately after to a different house for some down time until the next mission.

The next few days leading up to the takedown was a flurry of activity and research.

They all had assignments to get done. They worked together fluidly, eating and

sleeping when possible. All of them watched Steph for any sign that she was

overdoing, sending her to bed if she looked tired, making sure she ate. She was

improving, and continuing her training.

D-day final came. "I don't need to wear body armor. I'm going to be in the friggin'

van!" Steph yelled.

"Put on the armor or stay home." A. J. told her as calmly as he could.

"Beautiful, everyone's wearing kevlar, put it on."Sikes tried.

"Everybody else isn't sitting in a van half a mile from the action." replied Steph, not

calm at all.

"We just want to make sure you're safe. We don't want you or the baby hurt. Frank

would hunt me down and kill me if something happens to you tonight, let alone what

Ranger would do." replied Ken.

They continued, finally Steph gave in when she saw that they wouldn't let her come

without it. They even said they'd wait until they reworked the plan with someone

else doing her job.

That had done it, she wouldn't let them down. The job had been planned with

everyone in their place, they each knew exactly what they needed to do for them

all to get back alive. And she wouldn't let down the team even if she thought they

were being unreasonable.

It went according to plan. Forty-five minutes after going in Steph saw the men coming

out with Terri. Steph transferred from the back of the van monitoring communications

to the front, driving. She followed the trucks to a prearranged transfer location. Terri

was not happy to be heading back to the States and justice.

Steph transferred to the truck A.J. was driving. She knew they would be heading

directly to the new house. They had been on the road an hour when Steph reached

in her pocket to touch Ranger's letter. She screamed, it wasn't there! She started

thinking she left it on the dresser. She tried to make A.J. turn around and go back

for it. She became hysterical.

Sam pulled her over the seat into his arms calming her. Talking to her calmly. He

explained that it would be brought to the new house. It was bad for the baby for

her to be so upset. After some time, she managed to fall asleep in his arms.

She woke to the feeling of being carried. Sikes was carrying her into the new house.

She struggled to get down and he tightened his hold. She had already learned that if

they wanted to carry her somewhere she was being carried. Oh well. She closed her

eyes and snuggled into his chest as she went back to sleep.

The new house was again small like the first they had been in. She liked it, it had

charm and a garden that she would walk in after breakfast every morning. They

no longer made her run. She complained of feeling like a blimp. Toby checked her

and she was doing fine. He pointed out that she had only gained fifteen pounds so

far. She replied that she couldn't see her feet. He reminded her that she was pregnant.

She sighed. Two months and she would be going to the safe house in Switzerland.

It had been several weeks since she had sent Ranger her letter. She wondered if

Ranger had received it yet. She had read his letter over and over.

She saw A.J. coming toward her and smiled.

"Steph, I have some things I need to show you." They sat at the outside table. He

spread the papers on the table in front of her. They were pictures of houses including

floor plans. She looked at him in wonder, what was this and why did she need to look at it?

"Steph, it's time you buy a safe house, so it can be ready when you go home." A.J. said.

"A.J. I don't have money to buy a house let alone any of these. Look. This one is

two million!" She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Stephanie, here is your bank statement of what you've earned while you've been here."

A.J. pushed the statement toward her.

She looked at it and blinked. She leaned over as she was seeing spots before her eyes.

"A.J. this can't be right."

"Steph, your portion is one seventh of the job. I've been putting everything you make

into that account. The figure is correct. Now, which house do you like? They're all

within an hour of your parents, I thought you would want to be close. They all feature

security, which we'll add to."

"This is real." She looked at A.J. He just nodded.

"Okay explain this all to me. I want your opinion."

They bent over the paperwork. Several hours and two snacks later Steph had a

house picked out. She and A.J. agreed on some changes that would need to be

done before she could move in. His holding company would handle the purchase.

Nobody would be able to trace the house to her. A.J. said that he would arrange

for her to meet with a decorator so the house would be complete.

Sikes came up to them, leaned over and kissed Steph."Have something I think you'll

like, beautiful." He scooped her up and settled her on his lap.

"What?"

He held up a letter. She saw from the handwriting it was from Ranger. She reached

for it. Sikes held it out of her reach, teasing her. She started punching him. "Give me

my letter!" He laughed at her struggling. She stopped and started pouting.

"I want my letter. Please?" she smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He handed over

the letter and she jumped up and ran to her room to read it. At least as fast as she could

six months pregnant.

She sat on the bed staring at the letter, before gently opening it.

Babe,

I can't tell you how relieved I was to get your letter. I was worried

you didn't want the same thing I want, a life together. Of course I

want a relationship with my child. And I've wanted a relationship

with her beautiful mother for a long time. I just thought I'd have

time to ease you into the idea.

Your dad has been keeping me updated on your training. He won't

tell me where you are, or the specifics of the group you're with, but

just enough to ease my worries. I think he's afraid that if he gives me

too much information I'd be able to track you down and join you there.

He's not wrong. I've promised him I wouldn't do any such thing, but it

seems very wrong to be apart from you right now.

I've missed watching you grow big with our daughter. I hope you've

taken frequent pictures. I imagine you here with me often. It helps me sleep.

Glad to hear your training is going well. I knew you could do it. Part of

me resents that you're getting your training from someone else, but that's

only because it's taken you so far away from me. I'm not used to being

the one waiting behind. Maybe this is a good lesson for me. And if I'm

honest with myself, it's probably better that you get your training elsewhere.

The boys and I aren't likely to be objective enough to do the job the way

we should, especially while you're pregnant.

I saw the due date on the ultrasound, Babe. I understand the necessity of

no contact during training, but I hope you are able to at least call and

tell me you are both okay, and hopefully let me hear her cry. God, I miss

you. I hadn't realized how dull my life was without you in it.

I hope I hear from you soon. I love you.

-Carlos

She needed to talk to A.J. He still hadn't given her an answer as to wether Ranger

could meet her in Switzerland. She sat down to write him a letter.

Carlos,

Feels odd to call you that. In a good way, but it's still strange. It's funny

how it's so much easier to tell you things in a letter. I guess because I get

a chance to edit my thoughts instead of just blurting things out.

A daughter...I hope she looks like you, myself. I'm a little relieved it's

a girl, truthfully. I don't know if I'm ready to cope with another you.

And I don't know anything about raising a boy. (Why couldn't I have

had a brother?) At least I've been a little girl.

I'm getting a bit nervous about motherhood. I hope I'm better at it

than I have been in most other things.

Promise you won't laugh? Whenever my worries run away with me, I

remind myself that you won't let me make a mess of things. Just promise

me that if I ever start to nag her to be who I want her to be instead of

finding out who she wants to be, you'll stop me.

Yes, I have a ton of pictures for you. I never imagined I'd feel this way

about someone I haven't really met yet. The responsibility scares me

some, but every time I feel her move, I am in awe.

The pregnancy is going well. I'm healthy as the proverbial horse. My

training has slowed down quite a bit, now that I can't see my feet. The

guys are taking good care of me, making sure I eat right and get enough

rest. I still wish you were here though. But you're probably right. If I'd

have let you and the boys train me, I'd never know how much was just

humoring me. Even if none of it was, I don't think I could keep myself

from wondering...

I miss you too. You have no idea how much. Although if I could sneak

you in here, I'm sure you'd feel right at home.

I love you. We both do.

-Babe

Hope you like. More to come.

TITLE: Togetherness Part 9

AUTHOR: dasame/Tiina

DISCLAIMER: just borrowing, not making any money. I hope entertaining.

Thanks, Tiina.

Stephanie was pacing up and down, she hated being left behind. They had even

hidden all the keys. Just because last time she had helped herself to a set

and followed them. She was seven months pregnant, and going stir crazy.

For the past few months she had been in constant motion, either learning or

working with the guys on a job or mission. Now they had decided to sideline

her until after the baby came, and it was driving her crazy.

Toby had insisted that she needed more rest. She hadn't had a letter from

Ranger lately. And as much as she liked the guys, she missed Ranger. She

wanted to be held and made love to. The guys would no longer let her use the

gym, even if she wanted to, but she had an excess of energy and she wasn't

sure what to do with it.

She was alone in the house as all the guys were out on missions. Ken had left

her some catalogs to look for stuff for the house and the baby. For the first

time in her life she had money to spend and no desire to shop. She had

already read and reread Ranger's letters over and over.

She needed something to do. The gym was out. She had already been to the gun

range, but it had not helped. As her heart wasn't really into it, she had shot

badly.

Steph wandered into the kitchen, well, she was getting hungry. Sikes had said

that he would be bring her back a treat. That usually meant donuts. The diet

Toby had her on did not include sweets. Steph was sure that was part of the

reason she was so restless.

She opened the fridge and looked in, nothing she could eat without fixing it,

she wasn't that hungry yet. She hoped the guys would be back with dinner soon.

She had a terrible backache. Maybe a bath would help, relax her. She started

climbing the stairs to her room. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain and sat down

on the steps. Wow, that had really hurt! She waited a minute and when she

didn't have another she finished going up the stairs. As she reached her room

she had another pain, and she slid to the floor.

She only thought for a minute before she pushed the panic button the guys had

left her with. A minute later her cell rang, the display showed Toby.

"Toby."

"Stephanie, what's wrong?"

Just as she was about to talk she had another pain. "Aahhhhhh, Toby, I'm

having pains." She started crying, it was way too early. She wanted Ranger

with her when she had the baby. Suddenly she was afraid, what if she lost

their baby?

She was sitting on the floor crying when Toby arrived five minutes later. He

picked her up and carried her to his truck. They drove to his clinic, going as

fast as he thought safe. He kept glancing at Steph to see how she was doing.

She was still crying but seemed to have calmed down some. He called the rest

of the guys and let them know that he was transporting Stephanie to the

clinic.

He pulled right up to the door. A nurse came out with a chair. He started an

I.V. in case they needed it. He started with an ultrasound, he wanted to make

sure the baby was okay and not in distress. He hooked Steph up to a monitor,

and gave her something to stop the contractions and to help her relax.

Once she was sleeping, he left her room to talk to A.J., Sikes, and Caeser who

were in the waiting room.

A.J. stood as soon as he entered."How is she?"

Toby waited for Sikes and Caeser to join him. "She'll be okay. I have her

sedated right now. Everything looks good with her and the baby. I think it was

the stress, she may not be going with you on missions, but that doesn't stop

her from worrying when you're gone on one."

Sikes looked worried, they had all come to love the curly-haired woman. She

had spunk and she had never accepted the word quit. "So what do we do, she

can't come with us?"

Caeser had been thinking. "You know, we have that job in London..."

The others looked at him. The job he was talking about was undercover, and not

something they would not normally consider. It called for a married couple

expecting their first child. It would be perfect for Steph. She could do it,

and it would give her something to do other than worry about them. But she

would need a partner, and they all had other missions they were working.

"We need to find her a partner." A.J. said.

"In order for the job to work, she would have to be comfortable with her

partner." Sikes said.

"You, both know the only person who would work." Caeser added.

"I want her observed tonight. If the contractions stop, I'll bring her home in

the morning.

You can see her now, but she's sleeping." Toby said.

They followed Toby down the hall to Steph's room, entering quietly. She looked

small and pale in the bed. With her wild dark curls scattered around her head

in a halo. Her pregnant belly looked huge. They stood looking at her. In the

last few months they had all fallen in love with her. She had won more heroes

to her side whether she wanted them or not. She was one of them and they would

do what they needed to, to keep her safe and well.

"I know it's against procedure, but I'll make contact and arrange for her

partner to join her in London." said A.J.

"And if she doesn't want to do the job?" Sikes asked, half hoping she would

refuse. He loved the lady. He knew she was off limits. A.J. had made that

clear before she arrived, but shit. He had never felt this way about a woman

before. Never wanted to protect one, and have her around all the time. He

would miss her when she was gone. And if she did this job there was a good

chance she wouldn't be coming back.

Caeser grinned at him. He knew Sikes was in love with Steph, he also knew he

wouldn't do anything about it. "We convince her. Because we care for her and

this is what's best for her."

They walked out of her room together, all with similar thoughts. What if she

didn't come back? A. J. handed Toby some letters that had arrived for Steph.

He would give them to her in the morning when she woke up. They would make

her feel better.

In the morning Toby hand Steph the letters, which she read after she finished

her breakfast.

Stephanie,

Hi pumpkin, how are you holding up? AJ told me you were being placed on

the 'inactive' list until after the baby. I know you, and I know you're not

one to sit still. You've got to do what's best for the little one though, even

when (especially when) it makes you crazy. There, that's my advice on

parenthood in a nutshell.

Ranger tells me the two of you are working at being a family. I'm happy for

you hon. He loves you. I can tell just by the look on his face when we talk

about you. I'm passing along news about your training as AJ gives me updates.

I didn't think you'd mind, and it makes the waiting easier for both of us.

Also, it's given me a chance to get to know him a little. I heartily approve

of him, if that matters to you. He let me see the ultrasound, and told me to

expect another granddaughter. He asked me if I was ready for one more woman

in the family. I had to laugh and I told him that while all of you

occasionally drive me to drink, I wouldn't have it any other way. And if I

need to escape to the Lodge now and then...well, I'm sure you don't begrudge

me that.

Speaking of the women in this family, I think your mother finally understands

about your leaving to get training. She's never going to be entirely happy

about your chosen career, but I think she's finally starting to accept it. She

just worries about you putting yourself at risk. When I pointed out to her

that your training will make you safer, she finally relented.

I've also pointed out how often Ranger keeps you safe. I want to make sure she

sees him in a good light. I haven't told her about your relationship, or about

the baby. I'd like you to make that a priority when you get home. She's going

to be hurt and angry that we didn't tell her. I don't like keeping secrets

from your mother, but it's not my news to tell. In any case, I'd always keep a

secret for you.

Love, Dad

PS: I think Francine would be a lovely name, don't you? (Just

kidding)

Stephanie laughed out loud. Trust her dad to make her laugh after saying

something he'd regard as 'mushy'. She wasn't looking forward to telling her

mother that she'd kept this big a secret from her, but with Ranger and her

dad on her side, she'd survive it.

Smiling, she opened Ranger's letter.

Babe,

How are my girls? Missing me as much as I'm missing you both, I hope. Things

are quiet around here right now. We're all working hard. I'm hoping to get

ahead of my backlog of cases so we can have some uninterrupted time together

once we're finally together.

Steph, I wouldn't laugh about something like that. That you count on me means

more to me than I could ever explain. Not sure how effective a parent I'll be,

truthfully. I wish I'd been around more for Aly, but it wasn't meant to be, I

guess. No matter, we'll figure it all out together.

Speaking of Aly, I'd like your permission to tell her about us, and about the

baby. I don't want her to think that having another daughter means that she's

any less important to me. Don't worry, she knows how to keep a secret. And

even if she doesn't, it's unlikely that she'd tell anyone that would know

anyone here. I've told her about you off and on through the past couple of

years, so that part shouldn't be too big a surprise. I just want both girls to

get along, if we can manage it.

Your dad's been spending a little time here. I think he's just so proud of you

he could burst, and he can tell me all about your progress without worrying

about who might hear. You're definitely your father's daughter.

And speaking of daughters, I've thought of a few names. I hope we can talk

about it when you call. Have you thought of any yet?

I love you Stephanie. Keep both of you safe.

-Carlos

She was smiling and crying when Toby entered the room with her clothes. He sat

them on the end of the bed, kissed her forehead, and let her know he would be

waiting outside for her. They drove back to the house in silence. When they

walked into the family room, all the guys gave her hugs and kisses. Sikes

gathered her in his arms and sat in a chair arranging her on his lap.

"Beautiful, we need to talk." He said. She started crying. They were going to

send her back. She was too much trouble.

"Hey, why the tears?" Sikes asked her.

"I'm too much trouble." she stuttered. "You're going to send me home." She got

out through a shower of sobs, and tears.

He hugged her and kissed her. "Beautiful, we're keeping you, we'd never let

you go if we didn't have to."

A.J. took this as a sign to speak up."Steph. We have a job for you."

"Me?" She was clearly confused. She just got home from the hospital.

"Stephanie, this job is perfect for you." said A.J.

"But I just got home from the hospital."

"Sweetie, you'll have a partner. You'll be undercover. This job is made to

order for you." Caeser added.

A.J. filled her in on the job specifics. "Well, what do you think? Want to do

it?" He asked her.

"Who would be my partner?" She asked looking around the table. She was

comfortable with all of them, but this job called for her and her partner to

act very close. Married close.

"You'll meet him at the hotel. I've never personally worked with him, but I

know his reputation. He's good. The two of you will be perfect for this job."

A.J. told her."We wouldn't hook you up with him if we didn't believe that

he'll keep you safe."

"So, you want me to partner with someone I've never met. What if we hate each

other?"

"Steph, it's a job, this is what you've been training for. You can do this."

Ken said.

She looked around the room. They were all smiling at her. They believed that

she could do this.

She nodded. If they believed in her, she wouldn't let them down. "I'll do it,

if you think I can."

"Okay, now you're going to your room and resting. Maybe you can write replies

to those letter you got. Ah, we were wondering... You going to tell us if

the baby is a boy or girl?"

She looked at Toby and smiled. Aside from Ranger and her, he was the only one

who knew. "I'll tell you after the job, maybe." She smiled at them.

Sikes stood up still holding Steph. He started walking toward the stairs. "I

can walk." she said.

"Toby said you need to rest, enjoy the ride." She sighed, men.

Once settled in her room, she began to answer her letters.

Carlos,

It was wonderful to hear from you. Of course we both miss you! I've been

keeping fairly busy myself, though now things have slowed way, way down as I'm

getting so much bigger. Uninterrupted time together sounds wonderful.

Naturally I want you to tell Aly about her little sister. Things will be much

easier on both of them if they don't have to get past resenting each other.

I'm just glad you thought of it. I think you're a better dad than you give

yourself credit for. It must be hard not to be with her every day, but that

doesn't make you a bad parent.

A year ago the thought of being anyone's parent would have given me

nightmares. Now, I'm nervous, and I sometimes worry that I'm not up to the

task, but I'm very much looking forward to getting to know her.

I can't help but wonder what she'll be like. With luck, she'll be the best of

both of us. I still hope she looks like you though.

Regarding your earlier comments, I've always counted on you. I

can't imagine a time when I wouldn't. I hope you know you can count on me as

well, for whatever that's worth.

I love you. I hope to talk to you soon.

-Babe

Daddy,

Being sidelined wouldn't be so bad if I had something else to do. As it is,

I've been feeling a bit in the way. Everyone else is working, and all I can do

is stay behind and worry. Not really productive.

She's worth it though, and I just have to keep reminding myself of that. I

won't risk her, ever. Especially not for something as stupid as relieving my

boredom. At least I can help do research and such and contribute in some way.

Have I thanked you for setting all this up for me? It was exactly what I

needed.

I got a letter from Ranger today. I like the thought of you two spending time

together. Anyway, he told me in his letter that I was definitely my father's

daughter. That may be one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me.

Love you Dad!

-Steph

She was just about to tuck herself in for a nap when Caeser entered carrying

her lunch tray.

"You guys are spoiling me." She said shyly.

"Sweetie, you're one of the team. We need you strong, so we can have you

back." said A.J.

Ken came in carrying a little box. Steph watched him as he set it up on the

bedside table. He was still fiddling with it when Toad walked in with Steph's

laptop.

"We figure if we're going to have a chance to keep you in bed the next couple

of days. We're going to have to give you something to do. So here's your

laptop and the file on the job, you can do your research." Toad said.

"This here is an intercom, if you need anything, you can call one of us. This

red button is your panic button. If something's wrong don't hesitate to push

it. We'd rather have a scare then you not push it and have something happen to

you or the baby." said Ken. They all gave her hugs and kisses and left her to

eat and rest.

Four days in bed and Toby gave her the okay to get out and move around the

house. She would be leaving in three days for London. A.J. still had not told

her the name of her partner, saying it wasn't really important. It was a job

and she could do it no matter who her partner was.

Sikes said that the job shouldn't take more than a week, maybe two. She should

plan on leaving for Switzerland afterwards. The thought made her excited and

nervous. She asked again about the possibility of Ranger joining her in

Switzerland. Again A.J. said he was thinking on it and would let her know soon.

more to come.

TITLE: Togertherness part 10

AUTHOR:dasame/Tiina

DISCLAIMER:just borrowing. not making any money.

"A.J. what should I pack?"

"Already done." He pointed to some bags in the corner. "Everything you'll

need. Here's your tickets and travel pass."

She looked at him and cocked her head. "Travel pass?"

"It's for the tube and buses. Easiest way to get around London. Because of

your bags, you'll take a cab from Waterloo Station to the hotel. You'll be

staying at the Blakes in South Kensington. Your partner will meet you in your

room. He's flying into Heathrow, so he's taking the tube into London. Any

questions?"

"I have the file. I've done the research. I think I'm ready. Just a little

nervous."

"You have your weapons?" She smiled at him and nodded.

"I know your partner's reputation even though I've never met him. He'll take

care of you. Have fun. This should be an easy job for you. Find and identify.

Another team will be handling the takedown. You have the itinerary, so you

know the places you need to be seen." He hugged her and walked her to the car.

Sikes was driving her to the station.

He hated to see her go. She was only supposed to be gone a week or two, but he

had grown used to seeing her smiling face across the table and he was going

to miss her. He knew she was ready for this. This is why she had been training

so hard the last few months. He also knew the main reason she was being sent

on this job. If she was in London doing this job, she wouldn't be sitting

around the house worrying about them, and missing Ranger. He hated the man in

a way, but he envied him more. To have a woman like Steph love you had to be

the best thing in the world.

They pulled into the station. He gave her bags to the station master and

helped her onto the train. The trip into London wouldn't be long, about two

hours. He gave her a hug and told her to be safe before he left.

Stephanie ended up loving the train ride. The countryside was charming, they

passed through several small villages and saw lots of rolling hills. People

got on and off at stops along the way and she had conversations with

different groups of people. There were the backpackers Tiina and Gus, they

were spending a couple months and were trying to see as much as possible. Then

Abbi and Will, who said were trying to find out if they were compatible before

they decided to move in with each other. They were going to be in Europe for

another week. Sarah and Melissa were two young girls traveling with their

uncle. They had been to Paris, and the Netherlands. Now they were on their way

back to London to spend a couple of days til they flew home.

It was midday when the train pulled into Waterloo Station. Stephanie found a

porter to help her with her bags and to get her a cab. The cab ride to the

hotel was an adventure in itself. The traffic was crazy, and the cabbie was a

wealth of information. Telling her the history of many of the buildings as

they passed. And recommending places she should be sure to see.

They pulled up in front of the Blakes, and the first thing she noticed was the

Racing Green facade. She stepped inside and her nose was hit with an exotic-

scent. The place was amazing. She signed in and a bellboy carried her bags to

her room. He asked if everything was okay before he left. She was overwhelmed,

all she could do was nod, the lobby had been nothing compared to the room.

It was unique and extravagant, very tastefully decorated. In that instant she

knew what she wanted her room at her house to look like. The colors were

deep, rich silks, opulent furnishings, a brocaded four poster bed was the

center piece of the room. There were antique lacquered chests. The windows had

swags and drapes. There were two doors off the one wall. She opened the first.

An elegant sitting room. Okay, she figured the other door must be the loo. She

opened it and was again amazed. It was charming, a large whirlpool tub, fresh

flowers. She decided if nothing else she would be happy to live in this room

or at least the tub. She took care of business and returned to the main room.

She spotted a tray on the bed.

The tray held two letters, one from Ranger and one from her dad. Her partner

wasn't here yet and she wasn't sure when he would show, so instead of the bath

she decide to take her letters into the sitting room and read them. She

didn't want to be naked in the tub when a strange man showed up. Even if they

were to play husband and wife for the next week or two.

Stephanie,

Hi sweetie! I understand boredom, and the helpless feeling when your team is

on a mission and all you can do is wait and worry. Not fun, but it's part and

parcel of what you signed on for. I'm glad you're handling it so well. And

research is a huge contribution. The more and detailed the Intel, the more

likely everyone comes home in one piece, as you well know. I always hated

research myself, but then we didn't have those fancy computers you kids use

either. Maybe you'll have to teach the old man a thing or two.

Yes, Ranger and I have been spending time together here and there. The closer

it gets to being time for my granddaughter's grand arrival, the more

frequently he calls and asks if I've heard from you. I've been the 'nervous

father', and I don't envy him having to do it from so far away.

AJ tells me you've asked for permission for Ranger to join you in Switzerland.

I haven't mentioned it to Ranger in case AJ says no, but I'm arguing your

case to AJ every chance I get.

It's funny, your Mom used to say the same when she was exasperated with

you. 'She's your daughter'. Yes, I'd have to say that you are. While that fact

pleases me to no end, I doubt it's made your life any easier. Often I've

wondered if you'd be happier if you were more your mother's daughter and happy

with the life others might have chosen for you. Still, as I've watched you

struggle to make your own way, I can't help but be proud that MY daughter

wouldn't settle for any life but the one she chose for herself.

I'm glad you've found your niche at long last. AJ tells me that he'd like to

have you join his team on a more permanent basis. I can't tell you what to

do, obviously. Of course I'd much rather you came home.

Love,

Dad

Babe,

Hey, missing you like crazy. Thought you should know that.

It went better than I expected with Aly. She's excited about being a big

sister, and can't wait to meet you both. I'm relieved. I worried that she'd

resent you, or the baby, because I'll be with you full-time. I guess it's been

so long since I've been a full-time father to her that she doesn't remember.

Makes me feel guilty, but if it makes it easier on her then it's all for the

best.

I can't help wonder where you are and how you're doing. If I wrote to you as

often as I think of you, you'd be buried in paper. You're right though, it is

easier to open up in a letter. I worry less about scaring you off.

We've briefly mentioned discussing names, and I have to wonder...will she be a

Manoso, or a Plum? I'd be proud and humbled if you let me give her my name,

but I won't push.

This waiting in the dark is a lot harder than I would have thought. You're

worth it though, both of you.

I love you, and can't wait to hear from you again. Stay safe, Babe.

-Carlos

Stephanie had just finished reading Ranger's letter when she heard the door to

the suite open. Cautiously she went through the door into the room. It

couldn't be! She fainted.

"Bombshell, open your eyes."

She moaned. "Lester, what are you doing here?"

He smiled. "I guess I'm your husband for a week or so." He rolled his

eyes. "If I tell Ranger, he'll kill me."

They both started laughing. Steph sat up with Lester's help.

"But, how?"

"Rangeman got a call. You know we do government work sometimes." She

nodded. "Well, they really wanted Ranger, but he was already busy on another

job. So you got me."

He stood back and looked her up and down. "Wow, Steph you look..."

"Huge." She supplied.

"Yea, but you look good. You're glowing." She blushed. "So, you okay doing

this job with me?" He pulled her into a bear hug and kissed her head before

she could answer. "You know, we've really missed you. It's too quiet without

you. No cars blowing up, or buildings burning down. And Ranger...well

let's just say I was happy to get away. The man is unbearable with you away,

just less so when he gets a letter. How about we go out on the town, have

dinner, and talk?"

While Steph got ready, Lester called down to the desk to make arrangements.

They took a cab to a nice little place called '11 Abington Road' it didn't

look like much from the outside, okay it didn't look special on the inside

either. But the food was top notch. They were both tired from traveling and

Lester had just said they would take two of whatever was good.

It turned out to be White Devon Crabmeat with poi lane bread and lemon mayo,

followed by heavenly succulent chocolate mousse for dessert. They went over

the job, and returned to the hotel. They were both satiated and exhausted.

Lester looked at the one bed, then he looked at Steph.

"Is this going to be a problem?" Steph laid her hand on her belly.

"Not if you don't mind getting kicked. I'm too tired for anything but sleep."

She went in to change, then called out to Lester. "Hey, Lester. Do you have a

shirt I can borrow?"

Lester grabbed one and handed it to her. He glanced into her drawer, the only

night wear she had was lingerie.

She rolled her eyes."I didn't pack."

Twenty minutes later, she was in bed sleeping. Lester crawled in next to her,

trying to stay on his side. He didn't need Ranger killing him because he

thought he was making moves on his woman.

For the next week Steph and Lester explored London, doing all the tourist

things. High Tea at Harrod's. The Tower of London where Steph was wowed by the

Crown Jewels. They rode the London Eye. And saw The Phantom of the Opera at

Her Majesty's Theatre in Haymarket.

They had identified three suspects but hadn't been approached yet. Rohan

Tickell, Eal Hazell, and Heidi Hiller. They knew the three were the core of

the group, and they needed to figure out a way to get more information. The

takedown couldn't take place until they gathered more info.

Steph and Lester decided to spend the night in to regroup and go over what

they knew. Maybe they were doing something wrong. The group usually struck

within the first week of meeting a couple in London. They usually befriended

the wife or husband, convinced them to come with them at which time they

would knock out the husband, sedate the wife and perform a C-section on her.

The couple would wake up in their room minus baby.

The group couldn't be taken down until they made the attempt on Steph and

Lester.

So far they hadn't tried more then polite conversation when they bumped into

each other, more often then normal in a city the size of London.

They had just finished dinner in the room when there was a knock at the door.

Lester checked the peep hole and nodded to Steph. Looked like this was it.

Heidi and Rohan were at the door. Lester opened the door and invited them in.

Stephanie moved to the sitting room as they had agreed. Lester spoke with

their guests while Steph listened. They were invited to go out to the lake on

a boat tomorrow. The break they had been waiting for just happened. By

tomorrow night this job should be wrapped up.

Steph would head back to the house and Lester would fly home to Trenton with a

couple of letters Steph had asked him to deliver.

"You heard."

She nodded. She was happy it was almost over. She missed the guys, but it had

been nice talking to Lester and hearing all the gossip from home. She felt

like she was standing on a narrow wall, on one side was Trenton, her family,

friends, and Ranger. But on the other was the guys, and all she had

accomplished here.

She wasn't entertainment to them, they took her seriously, asked and supported

her decisions and opinions.

"Steph, why so sad? You look like you just lost you best friend, and I'm right

here." he joked.

"Lester, you're going home. I'll miss you."

"Steph, you'll have the baby, finish your training and in a few months you'll

be coming home also. You know you don't have to stay, you could come home

with me."

"I can't Lester, I agreed, I accepted the terms. I won't walk away now.

Besides at home I'm a joke. Here I'm respected." Tears flowed down her

face."Lester, I'm not sure I'll be coming back. I love Ranger and I miss you

guys, but if I go I'll miss the guys. They have really been there for me. And

they want me to stay and be part of the team."

"Wow. I never expected this. It's your decision and I know it's a hard one.

Come on, its bedtime. Tomorrow we wrap this up."

Steph and Lester met Heidi, Rohan and Earl at the boat. The takedown team

wanted to make sure they could prove intent so they waited to move in until

Steph and Lester had been sedated.

Steph woke up in their hotel room bed. The first thing she did was to caress

her still swollen belly. Relief washed over her. She had been afraid that

maybe something had gone wrong.

Lester was leaning on his side watching her.

"You okay Steph?"

She nodded. Everything was fine now.

The next day they checked out of the hotel, Lester dropped Steph at Waterloo

Station then walked to the tube station. He was taking the tube to Heathrow.

more to come.

TITLE:Togetherness Part 10B/Ranger's POV

AUTHOR:dasame/Tiina

DISCLAIMER: just borrowing, just fun,making no money!

Thanks, Tiina.

Read only after you have finished chapter Ten. You've been warned. Thank You.

Ranger was at his desk, trying to get through some paperwork. He ran his hand

through his hair. He hated the paperwork side of the business. Occasionally

he could talk Tank, Bobby, or Lester into doing some of it, but mostly it

fell to him.

He heard a single knock to his door before it opened. Must be Tank. He looked

up as Tank entered the room with a grin on his face. Oh no, the man was

either up to something or knew something Ranger didn't.

Tank stepped aside and the General Sparling entered behind him. Ranger looked

up at him warily. Rangeman often did government work, and the General was most

frequently their contact.

Ranger knew it had to be something important for him to be here in person. He

greeted him cautiously. "General."

"Carlos"

He thought 'shit', it must be bad, the General only called him by his given

name when it was.

"I need you for a job in London. It's due to start in three days."

"General, did you forget? I'm leaving tomorrow on a mission, and from the look

of the paperwork you supplied it could take some time to wrap up."

"I didn't forget, but this job is important." He handed Ranger the file, who

quickly glanced through it.

"Who's the woman operative, and why isn't one of the men in the group

partnering with her?"

"She's new but she's good. All the men already had assignments when this came

up. We need to get this group. Can one of your men do it?"

Ranger looked at Tank and raised an eyebrow. Tank gave the barest of nods

before leaving the room. He returned a few minutes later accompanied by Lester.

"Santos."

"General."

"Lester, the General has a job he'd like you to do." Ranger handed him the

file.

He skimmed through it. "Is she hot?"

"Lester, it's a job." Ranger said.

"Yeah but we're going to be playing husband and wife."

"She's off limits. The daughter of a friend. Keep your hands off, Santos."

said the General, frowning at Lester.

Lester shrugged. "We're both adults."

"So you'll do it?"

"Sure, I could use a vacation and it looks simple enough."

The General left, leaving Tank, Ranger, and Lester in the room.

"So, you going to keep hands off?" Tank asked.

"Hey, I have a reputation. If the lady wants me, who am I to say 'no?'"

They all started to laugh. Lester was legendary with the ladies. He was a in

more beds in a week than anyone they knew. Seldom did one of

his 'relationships' last more than a week.

Ranger spoke up. "Be careful man, the General is NOT a man you want pissed off

at you."

Lester shrugged. "Point taken. But if the opportunity is there and the lady is

willing..."

Ranger shook his head. No point in arguing, Lester was incorrigible. "Tank,

you're in charge while we're gone."

Two Weeks Later:

Ranger was stalking Lester around the desk. If looks could kill, Lester would

already have suffered a slow, painful death.

It was all a misunderstanding, really. Ranger had walked in as he was telling

Tank about his job in London, and how surprised he was that the female

operative had been Steph.

Unfortunately for Lester, Ranger walked in as he mentioned the fact that they

had shared a bed.

"Santos, you and me in the gym. NOW." Ranger growled at him before he turned

and headed for the stairs.

Lester looked hopefully at Tank, who was busting a gut laughing. "I'll call

the hospital and have them get a bed ready for you, Santos!" Tank said between

laughs. They he opened his cell and made a couple of calls.

Lester followed Tank as they walked to the stairs. He had to explain to Ranger

somehow before he killed him. It had been awhile since he'd received a

beating from Ranger and he had hoped never to be on the receiving end again.

Ranger fought mean and dirty.

Bobby joined them as they entered the gym. Ranger was already on the mats, his

shirt and weapons removed. Lester noticed he had also scrambled the cameras.

Shit.

He approached Ranger carefully, maybe he could reason with him.

"Ranger, man, it's not what you think!"

Ranger slammed him to the floor. "You were in her bed?" A blow fell as he got

to his feet.

"Ranger, we just slept." He received a blow to the jaw.

He tossed Ranger. Ranger quickly flipped to his feet.

Each man landed blows. Ten minutes later Lester was on the mat and refused to

get back up, he'd had enough. Everything Lester had been saying sunk in.

Ranger was still mad, but he understood. More than anything he was mad at fate

that had sent him on another mission at just the wrong time. It could have

been him in Steph's bed.

He reached for his friend's hand to help him to his feet. After looking into

Ranger's eyes, Lester accepted the hand.

"Want to here about the job?" Les asked him.

Ranger nodded. He unscrambled the cameras, and they both went up to Ranger's

apartment.

After calling the control room to put both Lester and himself off-duty, he

reached into the fridge and grabbed them each a Corona.

Les accepted the beer with one hand, and the ice pack Ranger held out to him

with the other. That, more than anything else, told him how much Ranger was

regretting his earlier loss of control.

"So how is she?"

"She looks good. Even that pregnant she's in better shape than she's ever

been. And she's good, man. I mean, seriously good. I don't know anything about

the group that's been giving her training, but they clearly know their

business. I wouldn't mind working with them again."

Ranger raised an eyebrow, surprised. Les was notorious for hating to work with

new people. He always complained that he hated to have backup that was

untested. That he'd volunteered to work with strangers based on Steph's skills

was more telling than he knew.

"So tell me about the job."

As Les detailed his past two weeks, Ranger found himself smiling at the

details. Knew you could do it, Babe. He thought to himself.

"Oh hey, I almost forgot, what with getting my ass kicked and all..."

"Forgot what, Santos?"

"Steph gave me a letter for you. She figured you'd get it faster this way."

"Well, where is it?"

"It's on your desk. I figured you'd see it first thing."

"Thanks."

Les nodded. "I should go. Looks like you have some reading to catch up on."

Ranger noted the stiff way his friend was moving. "You need to have those ribs

looked at?"

Lester shook his head. "Nah, I'm pretty sure they're just bruised. Maybe I

should ask for a 'mental health day'."

"Take it tomorrow. After a long weekend I'll expect you back bright and early."

Les grinned at his old friend. "I was just kidding, man, I don't need-"

"I wasn't. Take the day off. You may be getting some OT soon, so rest up."

"Something going on I need to know about?"

Ranger shook his head. "Just another mission I'm considering."

Les nodded and headed for the door. Just as he reached it, he turned

back. "Ranger?"

Ranger looked up. From the hesitancy on Les' face, he wasn't going to like

this, whatever it was.

"They've asked her to stay, you know. To become a permanent part of their

team."

Though his heart was in his throat, he forced himself to take a slow

breath. "Thanks." He didn't hear Lester leave.

Heading down to his office, he retrieved Steph's letter but decided to take it

upstairs to read it.

Carlos,

The last two weeks have been fun. It was good to see Lester again, and good to

know I can work with someone I hadn't trained with. As much as I like Les, I

couldn't help but resent him a little, for not being you.

Although maybe it was for the best. Even though I miss you so much, if my

first time 'out of the nest' had been working with you, I'd have been nervous.

Anyway, when I finally do get to see you again, I don't want work to

interfere.

Of course she's going to be a Manoso. I'd never considered anything else,

actually. I can't tell you how relieved I am that Aly's not resentful. (So

far, at least) One hurdle down, how many to go, I wonder?

The next week or so will be busy, but then I'm officially 'off-duty' until I'm

fully recovered from having the baby. Dad can probably tell you where to

write, as I'm not sure that letters are going to be going through the same

channels.

I love you. By the time you get my next letter, we'll have a baby

girl to discuss!

xoxo-Steph

A few minutes later, he picked up the phone. "Frank? One of my men just got

back from London, where he's been on a mission with our favorite blue-eyed

brunette. I thought you might want to hear about it." He smiled at the

reply. " I'll see you then."

Yes, Ranger thought to himself, if this mission is to be a success, I'll need

all the allies I can get.

more to come ;)


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE:Togetherness Part 11

AUTHOR:dasame/Tiina

Disclaimer:Just fun, not making any money.

Thanks, Tiina.

Stephanie sat on the train, quiet in thought. She already missed Lester's

teasing and joking. He had told her stories of what had been going on at

Rangeman, and with Ranger, Tank, and Bobby. He had also filled her in on some

of the 'burg' gossip.

The train pulled into the station and she saw A.J, Sikes, and Caesar waiting

on the platform for her. She was swept into hugs and kisses. She fought to

hold back the tears.

They explained to her that they would be driving for a while as they were

moving back to the house they had stayed at when she first arrived. They

filled her in what had been happening while she was gone. She soon fell into

an exhausted sleep.

The men smiled. They had missed her and were glad she was back, now they just

needed to convince her to stay. She would be with them another week, then she

would move to the safe house in Switzerland. She wouldn't return to the group

until Toby okayed it after she had the baby.

Toby had joined Steph's side in the debate on whether Ranger should be told

her location so that he could join her for the birth. A.J. and Sikes were

worried that she might decide to go home with Ranger and the baby and not

return to finish her training. They knew that she had agreed to the training

and to do a certain number of missions with them when it was done, but the

emotions of giving birth and the influence of Ranger might change her mind

about completing her training.

Besides, she was at the point that if he wanted to, Ranger and his team would

be able to complete her training.

The week flew by, and it was time for Steph to once again get to the train

station. She would take the train into Interlochen, where she would be met by

the couple whose house she would be staying in. She would stay with them

until she returned to the group after the baby was born. The nanny her dad had

hired would meet her there.

Sikes once again drove her to the station. He handed her two letters as she

got onto the train. "They came yesterday, but I thought you could read them on

the train. I'll miss you. Make sure you come back to us."

He pulled her into an embrace, looked her in the eye and gave her a passionate

kiss. She was still dazed when he left.

Steph came out of the daze and noticed the letters in her hand. She found a

seat and started to read the letters.

Stephanie,

I talked to Lester when he got back from London. Ranger okayed his giving me

the details, as did AJ. I have to tell you that I was near to bursting with

pride. Les was impressed with your abilities.

Ranger had a more practical attitude. If he'd been you, he would have rolled

his eyes. He told Les. "Look how good she was without training, of course

she'd be outstanding once she got some."

I don't know which of us was more proud.

I hope this letter finds you before you leave for Switzerland. Still haven't

gotten an answer from AJ about letting Ranger join you there. Damn the man.

I'll be thinking of you, and waiting for your call. Good luck honey. You're

going to be an excellent mother.

Love,

Dad

Babe,

Your dad seems pretty sure that this letter will get to you before you leave

to have the baby. I wish I could be there for you. Do something for me.

Imagine me there, my arms around you. Lean on me.

I'll be on pins and needles until you call. I love you both. Give

each other a kiss for me.

Love,

Carlos

She fell asleep clutching the letters. When she woke a while later, they still

weren't there yet. She decided to look at one of the books the guys had given

her, and pulled it out of her bag. 'The Womanly Art of Breastfeeding'. She

laughed to herself and opened the book. A note fell out.

Stephanie,

Some people don't wait to be asked to help out, to listen, to be there, to

care.

Some people just know how to give from the heart, yet aren't even aware how

selfless, how thoughtful, how needed they are.

How many lives they touch.

You, sweet Stephanie are one of those people. Whether you decide to return or

not we will understand.

And feel blessed to have had you for the time we did.

Thank you, with care and affection,

A.J, Sikes, Caesar, Ken, Toad, and Sam

Tears came to her eyes. They were so sweet. She noticed that the train was

pulling into the station. A porter helped her to the cab. When it pulled up

she was surprised that it looked like there weren't any lights on. The cabbie

carried her bags to the door and into the foyer. She noticed a note

instructing her to come in and get comfortable.

She entered and noticed the room was illuminated with candles. A note was on

the table.

'Every candle is a light you bring to the world, go down the hall'

There was a table where the hall started, and on it was another note.

'Every candle is a story you have shared, a wisdom only you possess'

The hallway was lined with candles. She walked down the hallway, stopping at

the first door. Two notes. The first said, 'not this door.'

The second read: 'Every candle is something that you have been through and now

lights the way for others'

She came to the next door. Two notes. 'Not this one either'. 'Every candle is

a time you understood, and helped another find their truth and their beauty'

The next door had one note. 'Every candle is the light you bring to the world'

She opened the door and entered the room. Candles were on every available

surface. She had tears in her eyes as she watched a door open on the side of

the room. She looked and there stood Ranger. He approached slowly, then knelt

down in front of her and opened a box.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, you are the light in my world. Will you be my wife?"

Tears of happiness flowed down her face as he stood. She nodded her head and

buried her face in his shoulder.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes." She said in a clear voice. He slipped the ring on her finger.

Then he scooped her up and carried her to the bed.

more to come, promise.

TITLE: Togetherness Part 12

AUTHOR: dasame

DISCLAIMER: just borrowing, not making any money.

I hope entertaining.

Thanks, Tiina.

Stephanie smiled when she woke up. She looked down at Ranger's arms encircling

her belly. His mocca latte skin next to her pale skin, and wondered what

their daughter would look like. He was a wonderful man and she loved him so

much. Last night had been amazing.

After scooping her up and carrying her to bed, he had slowly removed her

clothes piece by piece, caressing her skin with his hands as it appeared.

Once her clothes were removed, he'd silently removed his own, agonizingly

slowly.

Instead of joining her in bed, he'd turned and walked into the bathroom. He

returned with a bottle of warmed massage oil. For a long, unmeasured time, he

had massaged every inch of her body. After she was pliant and relaxed, he'd

begun to explore with teeth and tongue. It wasn't long before she was

quivering with need. She had jumped when she felt his tongue on her clit. Her

body exploded. He held her until she calmed, before driving her to and over

the edge several more times. Some time later they had both finally fallen into

an exhausted sleep.

She ran her fingers up and down his muscular arm. Would their daughter be pale

like her, dark like him, or a delicate mix of the two? His straight silky

black hair or her curly brunette mop? Oh please spare her these unmanageable

curls. She sighed. She felt Ranger tighten his hold on her, pulling her closer

as he started nuzzling her neck.

"Babe, what were you thinking? Why the sigh?"

She turned so she could look into his eyes. He smiled, and she returned it.

"I was thinking about the baby."

He caressed her belly, drawing slow circles with his fingers. Looking her in

the eye, he asked "What about the baby?"

"Just wondering what she'll look like."

"Babe, she'll be beautiful." He pulled her to him and began kissing her neck.

His hands moved up to caress her breast. He lowered his head and began slowly

licking a nipple before pulling it into his mouth, suckling, before moving to

the other and giving it the same attention. He moved farther up to her neck,

licking and biting. She moaned as her hands exploring his chest.

She pulled back suddenly, eyes wide, and moved to get off the bed.

"Babe?" His tone was both questioning and concerned.

She sat very still, curled around her belly. A moment later, she relaxed and

sat up, meeting Ranger's questioning eyes.

"My water just broke." Ranger moved to the edge of the bed where she was

sitting and pulled her up and into his arms.

"Babe, we're going to have a baby." He smiled at her.

She smiled up at him, surprisingly calm."I need to get dressed."

She looked around the room before she remembered, her bags were still next to

the front door where the cabbie had dropped them last night. She remembered

the candles and Ranger, and looked at the ring on her finger.

"Babe, I'll get your bag. Maybe you should hit the shower. This could take

awhile."

He pulled on his pants before leaving the room. He was right, a shower would

be good. She walked into the enormous bathroom, checking it out. Something she

had been too tired to do last night.

Toilet, bidet. Okay. She looked longingly at the whirlpool tub. There was no

way she could get into and out of it without help. And darn it she didn't

know the rules on what she could and couldn't do in labor. Toby had given her

a little book, but she hadn't even opened it yet.

She looked at the shower, okay, that would have to do. The shower was large

and had multiple shower heads. She reached in and turned the water on. She

stepped under the hot water, closed her eyes and let the water wash over her

, relaxing as the water hit her.

She jumped as familiar hands covered her breast. Opening her eyes she looked

into Ranger's warm chocolate brown ones. He poured shower gel into his hands,

then he washed her all over, massaging as he went.

She melted, and he held her up. She moaned. His mouth covered hers. His tongue

invading her mouth. She moaned and pushed herself into him. Suddenly her body

was racked by a contraction.

"Relax, Babe. I've got you." She glared at him. Easy for him to say it wasn't

his body being torn apart by pain. He started massaging her back when he felt

her relax. He continued where he had left off, gently washing her entire

body. He washed her hair, his hands firmly gentle. He helped her rinse, then

wrapped a towel around her as he helped her step out.

He dried her thoroughly, paying special attention to her curls, before leading

her to the bedroom. He sat her on the edge of the bed and handed her clothes

to put on. Wow, he had already stripped the bed and remade it with fresh

sheets.

She pulled on her clothes not really thinking or paying attention to what she

was wearing, just trusting Ranger to give her something appropriate. After

all, what do you wear to have a baby?

Another contraction hit. She sucked in a breath. That one was much stronger.

"We need to call Toby."

"Where's his number Babe?"

"My phone, in my bag. He's speed one." Ranger looked at her, raising an

eyebrow.

"You weren't around, and he's my doctor."

"Babe." She looked at him and rolled her eyes. Hey, he got spot one after she

had been in the hospital last time. Any man who could stop pain like that

deserved to be number one in her book.

At her last appointment they had talked about birthing options. She had let

him know she was for the one where she had the least amount of pain. Men,

he'd had the nerve to laugh at her. They had agreed on an epidural. He had

explained she would feel the contractions but the pain would be diminished.

"Babe, he said we should time the contractions. When they get to five minutes

apart, we go to the hospital."

She looked at him. "What do we do until then?"

He pulled her to her feet. "Walk. It's beautiful out, let's walk around the

lake."

She sighed and followed. They walked around the lake, hand in hand. They

talked until a contraction hit, then he pulled her into an embrace and

massaged her back and belly until it passed.

When they reached the house again he clicked the locks open on the small black

car parked in front of the house. They drove into town. He parked and they

spent the next hour browsing the shops as her contractions got stronger and

closer together. When the next one hit she gripped Ranger's arm and hung on.

He held her, which was good, because she was fairly sure if he wasn't she

would have crumbled to the ground.

"Babe, I think its time we got you to the hospital." He pulled out her phone

and called Toby, letting him know they were on their way.

Stephanie was quickly checked in and placed in a birthing suite. The nurse

gave her a gown to change into. Ranger helped her change, then settled her in

the bed. The nurse returned and started her I.V. She said the anesthesiologist

would be in to see her soon. She showed them how to work the call buttons,

and the T.V. remote.

Toby came into the room, smiled at Steph and shook hands with Ranger as he

introduced himself. He checked Steph and reassured her that everything was

going well. He told her that Andrew would be in soon to start her epidural.

A couple hours later, she was squeezing Ranger's hand so hard he had beads of

sweat on his brow. Even with the epidural he could tell she was hurting.

Suddenly she lashed out at him. "This is all your fault, you bastard!"

Toby had entered the room just as she said it and he did a silent laugh. He

knew she was getting close. Ranger looked at him in shock. He mouthed, 'it's

normal'. She spotted Toby, and turned to him. "I want my gun. If I have to

hurt, he's going to. I'm going to shoot him." Toby threw his head back and

laughed out loud.

She sent him a death glare. He checked her. "Not much longer, Steph."

Ranger fed her ice chips between contractions. Her body glistened with sweat.

Giving birth was hard work. The room was filled with sounds, beeps, hissing,

along with the music Steph had picked to give birth to all washed out by her

panting and moans.

She looked at Ranger and grinned. "Don't even think about touching me again. I

know how to use a knife now."

Ranger paled, he'd never seen her mean like this. Toby whispered in his

ear. "Don't worry, the normal Steph you love will be back afterwards."

She sat up and screamed, then collapsed to the bed. Toby checked her again.

"Okay Steph, it time to start pushing." He called the nurse and they adjusted

the bed. Steph was now sitting up, her legs spread open on stirrups. Any

other time she would have been embarrassed, now she just wanted this baby out

of her.

She turned to Toby. "I've changed my mind, I don't want to do this. I want to

go home." She cried out. "I want my mom."

Ranger stroked her, wiping her forehead. Reassuring her with his hands.

Massaging her back and belly through the pains.

"Stephanie, I need you to push." Toby said.

She nodded as she panted, then she bore down with all her might. An hour later

she was still pushing. Toby could see that she was tiring.

"Okay Steph, just a few more good pushes and we're going to have a baby here."

Steph shook her head as she cried. "I can't, I just can't."

Ranger turned her head to look into her eyes. "There isn't anything you can't

do, Babe. Including this. I know you're tired, and I know you're hurting. If

I could do this for you, I would. It's almost over. Soon you can rest, and we

can start getting to know our daughter. I love you."

She nodded, then screamed as she pushed. The head was out, and Toby told her

to take deep breaths and gather her strength while he suctioned the baby's

nose and mouth. It took two more contractions and then her shoulders were out.

On the next contraction, the rest of her small body slid out. Almost before

she was fully out, she let out her first wail.

Toby laughed before commenting "A woman a strong opinions. You two will have

your hands full."

Ranger smiled with tears in his eyes before commenting. "Definitely her

mother's daughter. Thank God."

Toby placed the baby on Steph's chest as began to rub her dry, before

motioning for Ranger to cut the cord. Steph looked at her daughter, then at

Ranger and smiled. "She's beautiful."

Ranger nodded. "Just like her mother." And he kissed her tenderly. "I love

you, Babe. Thank you."

The nurse reached for the baby, and Steph tightened her hold."I'll give her

right back. I need to clean her up and weigh her."

Ranger lifted their daughter and handed her to the nurse. The pediatrician

entered the room to check her out. He pronounced her perfect. Cleaned, weighed

and bracelet on, she was handed back to her father.

"She's twenty inches, and 6lbs 4 oz." the nurse announced."Does she have a

name yet?"

Ranger and Steph looked at each other, they hadn't had time to talk about

names yet.

more to come ;)

TITLE: Togetherness Part 13

AUTHOR: dasame

DISCLAIMER: just borrowing, not making any money.

I hope entertaining.

Thanks, Tiina.

Ranger sat in the rocker holding his daughter. He looked at her, then at Steph

asleep in the bed. She was exhausted. He looked back down at the small baby

in his arms. The girls in his life were beautiful. He marveled at how happy

he felt. Never had he imagined that he would want to get married again or have

another chance at a family. Steph had given him that and more.

He sighed, remembering their first argument. Stephanie was determined to go

back to the group and finish her training before returning to Trenton. She

said they could get married after her training was done. He wanted her and

the baby to come back to Trenton with him when he returned tomorrow. He

wanted to get married right away. He saw no reason to wait.

They were also having trouble agreeing on a name for the baby. So tomorrow she

would be a week old, and she still had no name. She was beautiful, warm

cinnamon skin, dark wavy hair, and amazingly clear blue eyes. He frowned

thinking of the future. Her as a teenager, with the boys chasing her. No, no

boys. He would put two guys on her, hire a tutor. Yes, she could be home

schooled, safer that way. His desire to protect her was strong. He wanted her

home with him, but how could he convince Steph? She was determined and being

stubborn. He knew that in the end he would have to accept what she decided.

There was a light knock at the door before it swung open. Amelia, the nanny,

walked in.

"Mr. Ranger, I was just going to give young miss her bath."

"She's sleeping right now. I'll call you after she wakes, she'll probably be

hungry and need to eat before the bath."

"Yes, she likes her meals." Amelia smiled at Ranger before backing out of the

room and pulling the door closed behind her.

Ranger sighed. She started stirring, he knew her first cry would come soon,

and a minute later it filled the air. Steph opened her tired eyes. She hadn't

slept more than two or three hours at a time since the baby had been born a

week ago.

She saw Ranger cradling the baby and smiled. Then extended her arms. Ranger

laid the baby in them. Steph pulled the baby close, and in no time she had

latched on and was suckling happily, making baby noises. Ranger and Steph

both smiled at their small daughter.

"Babe, we have to agree on a name. It would be nice to be able to tell the

guys her name when they ask."

Steph smiled at him. "Carlos."

He walked to the bed and sat down. He traced a finger down her face, across

her lips, and down her neck. He lowered his lips to hers, looking into her

eyes. The kiss was gentle and soft. His hand continued its trip south. Steph

moaned.

"Babe, a name." He questioned.

"You're not playing fair." She smiled at him.

""Babe, I have to leave tomorrow. I would like some input in my daughter's

name."

"I already said I don't want her named after your mom or mine." She made a

face. "Ellen Maria Manoso, no way."

"Well we're not going with Victoria Grace Manoso, either." He made a face.

"Well, I like Alejandra Marisa Manoso." He started laughing.

"Babe, don't you think it would be a little strange for both my daughters to

have the same name?"

She was nodding and laughing. The baby let go of her breast, burped, blew a

bubble and started rooting around for the other nipple. Steph turned and

adjusted her on the other breast. Ranger laid behind her spooning her.

"Okay Ranger, we both like Isabella and Gabriella, Grace and Esperanza, so we

name her... let's see, Isabella Grace Gabriella Esperanza Manoso. And since we

have used all our names we make sure she's an only child." She grinned.

"Babe." He started nibbling on her neck. "Let's compromise. Gabriella

Esperanza Manoso."

She moaned as his hand reached her breast and started kneading it. "Ranger."

"Yea, Babe, I know." The baby let go with a plopping sound. Ranger got up,

lifted the baby and carried her out of the room. He returned a few minutes

later alone. He crawled back up the bed to Steph.

Steph smiled at Ranger as he crawled up the bed, he looked like a large cat

about to pounce on its prey, lust clearly in his eyes. He sat on his knees

and pulled the covers off of her. A finger touched her thigh. He started

tracing a line upward, stopping when he reached her hips. He lowered his

mouth, kissing and licking her bellybutton. He looked into her eyes, they were

getting that dazed look he loved. He traced circles on her stomach, before his

fingers and mouth started moving up again. His hands cupped her breast,

massaging and pulling at the nipples before his mouth latched on. He smiled as

milk filled his mouth. He let go and moved to the other breast giving it the

same treatment, he felt Steph shudder. He held her, kissing her neck, then

moving to her lips.

"Babe, I'm going to miss you. Are you sure I can't convince you to come back

with me?" He asked as his hands worked their magic on her breasts.

In a husky, whispered voice she answered. "Mmm, I'm going to miss you too. But

I have to finish my training. Besides I'm not ready to face to 'burg' yet."

He put his forehead to hers. "Babe, you're killing me." He lay on his back

pulling her on top of him. She sat up, resting against his legs.

"Ranger, it's only another couple of months, then we'll be together forever."

She leaned down and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her

down to him.

"I want you with me. I want... did we agree on Gabriella?" Steph

nodded. "Gabriella with me, I want us together."

"You do realize even when I come back, I'll still be working."

"Of course Babe. Will you come to work at Rangeman, or you going to return to

Vinnie's?"

"I don't know. You do know A.J. wants me to stay with the group." She look at

Ranger, he had on his blank face but she could tell he wasn't happy that she

was even considering staying.

He sat up and lifted her off him and onto the bed before he got off the bed

walking toward the bathroom.

"Ranger."

"I'll live with whatever you decide Babe," she heard him mumble. "I don't have

any damn choice." before the door closed behind him.

Shit. She didn't want to hurt him, but she really wasn't looking forward to

returning to Trenton. Sure she missed her family and friends, but not the

gossip or rolling in garbage. And the rumor mill would be busy, Stephanie

Plum back in town, unmarried and with a baby. She shook her head. Her mom

didn't even know she had been pregnant. She knew she needed to make some

calls. Ranger had told he that he had called her father after the baby was

born, but she hadn't talked to anyone yet.

That evening they had talked some more. They slept curled together that night.

In the morning Ranger woke her with coffee and donuts, kissing her awake as

the aroma of coffee filled the room. She put her arms around him and pulled

him in for a kiss.

"Morning, you know I'm going to miss you waking me up."

"Babe, I'm going to miss waking you up." He handed her the mug of coffee. "I

have to leave in an hour."

She fought the tears trying to fill her eyes. She sat down the mug and

snuggled into him.

"Babe, you could still come with me." He lifted her chin and looked into her

eyes, wiping away a tear that had managed to escape. He kissed her, slow and

deep.

Steph pulled back enough to answer. "I'm very tempted, but this is important.

I need to finish what I started."

There was a light knock before the door opened. Amelia walked to the bed and

handed the baby to Steph. "Sorry to disturb you, but your little miss is

hungry." She smiled at them both before leaving.

Ranger sat behind her and she leaned back into him as Gabriella nursed. They

didn't talk any more they just enjoyed being with each other, drinking in each

others presence.

Gabriella let go, then let out a baby sigh before burping. Her eyes were wide

open and alert, looking at her parents. Ranger pulled her in tight, kissing

her head as he sighed. She snuggled back, agreeing with his silent message.

She would miss him. She would miss having the three of them together.

He looked at his watch. "Babe, it's time. I have to go."

She nodded as tears flowed down her face and fell on Gabriella as he walked

out of the room and closed the door.

more to come.

TITLE: Togetherness Part 14

AUTHOR: dasame

DISCLAIMER: just borrowing, not making any money.

I hope entertaining.

Thanks, Tiina.

For the next couple of weeks Steph concentrated on learning to be a mother.

Feeding, changing and going for walks around the lake with Gabriella. Toby had

come to see her a couple of times, checking on them both. He was encouraging

Steph to take the baby to her house in Trenton, saying he wouldn't okay for

her to return to training until Gabriella was at least six weeks old.

A. J. was coming to dinner tonight. She greeted him at the door. They hugged

and kissed. He looked her up and down.

"Stephanie, you look good. Now where's that little angel Toby's been telling

us about? " They headed down the hall to the nursery when there was a knock

at the door. Steph looked at A.J.'s smirk suspiciously. "I brought you a

surprise." He motioned for her to open the door. When she did, there stood the

rest of the team.

After much swirling, hugging, and kissing, they walked down to the nursery.

Gabriella was sleeping, they all agreed she was beautiful just like her

mother. Steph blushed as they walked back to the living room.

"Steph, Toby called. He thinks you should go back to Trenton." A.J.

started. "You have to face them at some point."

"Beautiful, we want you back, but we want what is best for you." Sikes

supplied.

"Steph we're here for you, but don't use us as a place to hide." said Toad.

"Steph, you came to us for training because at the time you didn't think you

had another choice but now you do. You have Ranger and his team, they can take

over where we left off." said A.J.

Sikes took her hand in his. Hers looked very small and pale in his large dark

hand. He looked at the ring before meeting her eyes. "Steph, you love him, you

have his child, don't be afraid. Go for it. If you run away, you'll regret

it. I know, I had a chance once and I was scared. I ran away and when I

realized my mistake it was too late."

Steph was crying, she knew they were right. She had to go back, to Ranger and

to her family and friends. And she needed to face the 'burg'. She buried her

face in his shoulder and cried. Tomorrow she was going home.

The flight was uneventful. Amelia helped her with Gabriella on the plane and

A.J. had arranged to have a car meet them at the airport and drive them to the

house. Sitting in the back as they pulled up to her house, Steph was amazed

that it was hers. First she made sure Amelia and Gabriella were settled in

their rooms. Then she decided that it was time to make some phone calls.

"Rangeman, how may I direct your call?" she didn't recognize the voice.

"I need to talk to Ranger." she heard music playing.

"Yo."

"Ranger."

"Babe."

"Can you meet me?"

"Yes, when and where?" He had been hoping she would call.

"My house. As soon as you can get here."

"Babe, you're here in Trenton? You have a house?" She laughingly gave him the

address and security codes that he would need to get in.

Next call, Dad. As luck would have it, Grandma answered. "Grandma, it's

Stephanie I need ..."

She was cut off by a squeal from Grandma. "Stephanie where are you? Are you

okay? What..." She could hear her mother in the background trying to take

the phone away from Grandma.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum what were you thinking, taking off and leaving

without a goodbye! Just leaving your mother a letter!"

She cut her mother off. "Mom, I was calling to ask you and Dad to come to

dinner tomorrow."

"Dinner, but you gave up your apartment."

"Mom, I have a house." She gave her the address, and reminded her about

pushing the call button on the security panel for her to buzz them through.

After answering a million questions, she heard Ranger's laugh. She looked up

and he was standing in the doorway smiling at her, clearly amused at what her

mother was putting her through. She hung up and walked to him.

She looked him up and down. Black bates boots, black cargo pants, painted on

shirt. And a large smile.

"Babe, your looking at me like I'm dinner."

"Ranger, I would love to have you for dinner." She wrapped her arms around his

neck. "Would you like to see your daughter?"

"Of course! As soon as I finish welcoming her mother back to Trenton." He

leaned down and kissed her, his hands exploring her body. He pulled

back. "Tell me you're staying." She nodded at him. "This your house?"

"Yup."

"Want to show me around?" She took his hand, and gave him the grand tour.

"Well?"

"Nice Babe, but are we going to live here or my place after we get married?"

She pulled him to the great room and they sat in front of the fireplace, her

back to his chest. "We need to talk." She started. "I've never been to your

house."

"We could go and spend the night, Babe." He nuzzled her neck.

She turned and looked in his eyes. "There's so much I don't know about you.

You know everything about me."

"Babe." She put her fingers to his lips.

"Ranger you're a mystery. I love you but what I know about your life before we

met would fit in a thimble."

"Babe, we can do this...I love you. I'll tell you anything you want to

know. Just ask." He leaned down and kissed her breathless. Then leaned his

forehead on hers. "Marry me? Please?"

"Yes." she breathed."When?"

"As soon as possible, I know this little chapel in the Bahamas." He said

looking in her eyes and grinning.

She punched him in the stomach. "Okay smartass, how about you show me where

you live?"

He stood and pulled Steph to her feet. They walked up to the nursery, Rangers

arm around Steph pulling her close. Steph sat in the chair and nursed

Gabriella.

Ranger told her about how he had met his ex. His drinking and doing drugs that

had lead to him joining the military and eventually his divorce. How he only

saw his daughter when he could get to Miami, and how he was now on better

terms with his ex. Her name was Marisa and Ranger admitted that until recently

when he visited Miami they had also shared a bed. In fact they lived in a home

he owned in Miami.

Steph put Gabriella in her crib, then told Amelia that she was going out with

Ranger. She gave her Ranger's cell phone number and the number to Rangeman.

They walked out to Ranger's truck. It was only once they were inside that

Steph exploded. "You, you want to marry me, and you're sharing a house and a

bed WITH YOUR WIFE!" Her voice rose as she talked.

"Babe," Ranger said calmly."She's my ex-wife and we weren't together at the

time. You were sharing a bed with Morelli at the time. I didn't like that but

I accepted it."

She thought for a minute. Still mad, but damn it, he was right."You told me to

go back."

"Since when have you ever done anything you were told to do?"

Suddenly they both started laughing. They looked at each other and smiled. "To

the batcave, Batman."

"The batcave is forever, Babe." Ranger said looking in her eyes.

Steph leaned over put her arms around Ranger's neck and kissed him. "I already

agreed to forever."

He smiled his full two hundred watts. And deepened the kiss. "Good, because

you're mine, and I'm not letting go."

The drive to his house was silent. It didn't take long, turns out he only

lived twenty minutes away. They pulled up to the gate and Ranger hit a button

on his keychain. The gate opened. The driveway was long and the house wasn't

visible from the road. There were more trees then Steph thought there was in

all of Trenton. They entered a clearing and in the center stood a magnificent

house. Wow. It reminded Steph of the pictures Val had brought back from Disney

of the Wilderness Lodge.

Ranger pulled around back, pushed a button and a door opened to an underground

garage. He pulled in and parked. There were several cars and a couple of

trucks inside. Ranger walked around and opened Steph's door. He checked the

display before entering the house.

They walked down the hall and entered the kitchen. Ranger gave her a tour of

the house. Three floors and a basement. He explained that if he needed to he

could run Rangeman from the control room he had in the basement, but that he

never had. And that the rooms on the third floor were used by the guys when

they stayed over. His daughter had a room, which she seldom used. They walked

into Rangers bedroom. It held a huge four poster bed. She looked at Ranger

"Babe if it's a problem we'll get a new bed."

She walked through to the bathroom, whirlpool tub and large shower with

multiple shower heads. She walked out and sat on the bed. "Ranger, I like it."

"But? I hear a but in there. Babe, I want you to be happy. If you don't want

to live here, we can live at your house. It makes no difference to me as long

as we're together."

"Ranger, you make me happy. If you don't mind I'd rather we live at my place.

I've spent the last few months on it and I'd like to live there"

"Babe, like I said as long as you and Gabriella are there I'll be happy."

"Tell me more about you. When did you meet Tank, Bobby, and Lester?"

"Okay Tank was my drill sergeant, much later he was the leader of my team. He

straightened me out." Ranger paused, remembering. "I was a mess. If I wasn't

drunk, then I was high on drugs, whatever I could get my hands on. That's how

Marisa got pregnant, we met at a bar while I was in college. When I woke in

the morning, she was in my bed. A few weeks later, she showed back up to tell

me she was pregnant with Aly. We got married, but I wasn't a good husband. She

kicked me out when she walked into the guest bedroom one morning when Aly was

almost one. I was in the bed with two women. I had no idea who they were, I on

a three day high."

"I knew I needed to get my act together, so I joined up. It saved my life. I

was invited to join the Rangers. That's where I met Bobby, then Lester a year

later. Things were looking up, then our last mission was a disaster. Half the

team were killed. I couldn't do it anymore, got a discharge. I thought about

going back to college, but my heart wasn't in it. I was at loose ends for a

while."

"Then Tank called. He had been in Trenton for a while, and discovered there

was a security business up for sale. I had a little money, invested while I

was in the Rangers. So I bought the company. Called Bobby and Lester to come

help Tank and I run it. Started doing skips for Vinnie and Les Sebring while

we got Rangeman off the ground. After a while, the security part of the

business was really taking off, and we all had the connections for other

contract work for the government. I was about to quit Vinnie's, as we didn't

really need to be tracking skips for other companies. We had already stopped

working with Les Sebring."

"Connie had been helpful when we started Rangeman. So when she asked for a

favor, I knew I wouldn't say no. Seems she had this new bond agent that needed

some training. You know the rest."

"So you only stayed doing skips because of me?"

"Yea, Babe you intrigued me, I was curious."

"Why?"

"I never met anyone like you before. When we first met, I didn't think you'd

last a week, especially since you had Morelli as your first skip. And you

didn't seem to want anything from me but what Connie asked for. I was used to

women either looking down their noses at me, or throwing themselves at me. I

admit I was suspicious when you called for help when you were cuffed in the

shower. I thought that I'd been wrong, and you'd picked a unique way to make

your move."

He smiled at the memory. "Then I got there, and you were so clearly angry and

embarrassed. And absolutely beautiful. It threw me."

Steph blushed, remembering being cuffed naked in the shower.

"Then I asked you to dinner, and you turned me down because you were having

dinner with your parents."

"I remember that. I trusted you but I was afraid of you. No, that's not right.

I was afraid of what you made me feel."

"Babe." He looked in her eyes and smiled. "It's time we get back. Gabriella's

going to be hungry." He gave her a light kiss, and pulled her to her feet and

into an embrace.

"Ranger..." He deepened the kiss, his hands moving under her shirt. He

pulled back suddenly, grinning.

"Babe, it's time to get back... you're leaking."

Steph looked down at her shirt, where wet spots were forming, and sighed. She

swatted at Ranger. "It happens." He took her hand and pulled her with him down

to the garage.

He pushed her up next to the car. "Babe, I'm not making fun. Watching you

nurse Gabriella..."

"What?"

He smiled. "I don't know, it just makes me feel like all is right with the

world. And if it isn't, I'd better damn well make it so." He lower his mouth

to her neck nibbling and kissing. She moaned.

He pulled back, opened her car door and helped her in. They drove back to

Steph's house.

"Babe, you are staying? You're not going back?"

Steph turned and looked at Ranger. He had his blank face on. "If your men can

finish my training, A.J. has convinced me there's no reason for me to

return."

She watched his blank face slip off to be replaced by a grin. "We'll set

something up."

"Toby said I could start back in two weeks."

"Babe, how about we meet at Rangeman tomorrow. Tank, Bobby, and Lester will

run you through the paces and we'll see what you need to learn."

"That sounds good."

They pulled up to the security box. Ranger stopped as he was about to enter to

code, it was flashing red. There had been an intrusion since they left.

Ranger handed Steph his phone. "Call Amelia, make sure their okay?" He walked

to the back and returned carrying vests, he put one on and handed the other to

Steph.

She closed the phone as he got in the car. "It seems I have uninvited guests.

Amelia wasn't sure so she activated the alarm."

Ranger wasn't sure how to react, Steph had a blank face on but the corners of

her mouth were raising slightly. "You know the ...uh...guests?"

She nodded. She looked ahead as the approached the house. A black Bronco was

parked out front. He looked at Steph for an explanation.

"Your Merry Men tracked you. They're inside with Amelia and Gabriella." She

smirked at him. "Amelia wants to know if she can keep them?"

Ranger started a full out belly laugh. He couldn't picture any of his men with

Amelia. She was maybe stretched five feet, and she might weigh ninety pounds

soaking wet. Oh, she was pretty enough with her ebony curls and green eye. And

she had curves, but she seemed delicate.

He stopped laughing and looked at Steph. She didn't look amused. "Babe, my men

could break her."

She glared at him. Then her mind went to work. She needed a truck and cell

phones, pagers. All things Ranger had laying around. "How about a bet...

chuckles...I win, you supply me with a few essentials, 'til I have time

to get my own."

He looked at her, loving the way her mind worked. He would freely give her

anything she needed but this way saved her dignity. "And if I win...we fly

to the Bahamas in the morning to get married."

She thought for just a minute. "Deal." She extended her hand. "Which one you

want her to takedown? I'll give you the choice."

"Babe, I don't want her to get hurt."

"Ranger, I'll have you know she's already had all three down and cuffed. I

told her to take the cuffs off when I talked to her."

Ranger's jaw dropped open. With one finger she pushed it shut. She reached up

and kissed him, then turned and ran for the house.

"Babe." he growled as he ran after her. He pinned her on the side of the front

door. "That's not fair. You already knew."

"Thought you would like to see for yourself." She was grinning as she opened

the door.

In her family room they found three men making fools of themselves, talking

baby talk to Gabriella and flirting with Amelia. Tank was the first to notice

her and Ranger enter the room. He pulled her into a Tank hug.

She felt bones being crushed, and she couldn't breathe. "Tank, air..."

"Sorry, Bombshell. Wow, you look great and Gabriella is beautiful." Then he

whispered. Is Amelia...uh...available?"

"My turn." And Lester embraced her. "Tell me, not him, he's just a lughead."

Bobby pulled her to him. "Beautiful, I, unlike these oafs, know how to treat a

lady."

Steph started giggling. "Amelia, these three clowns..." They all started

making noises to object. "would like to know if you're free?"

Amelia looked the three up and down, clearly checking them out. "I might be,

if any of these gentlemen were man enough to ask me out themselves. Of course,

when I'm not needed to help with Gabriella."

She handed Gabriella to Steph before walking out of the room and up the

stairs, hips swaying. All three men had their mouths open. Steph giggled some

more as she sat and prepared to nurse Gabriella. The men turned to Ranger.

"Wow, she's something! We pushed the buzzer for the gate and told her we were

looking for you and Bombshell." Tank grinned, looking at them.

"When we came through the door it was like a blur. Next thing we knew, she had

us all cuffed." supplied Bobby.

Lester was grinning."What a woman!"

"Well, since you invited yourself, you're elected to kitchen duty. The pantry

should be full. Think you can throw together some dinner, or should I order

out?"

They looked at each other. "We can handle it, we'll call you when dinner is

ready."

They all headed for the kitchen. Ranger shook his head. "Babe..."

"Hey, it's not my fault. No way."

He talked and told her about his family. Some about his time in the Rangers.

Stories of some of the trouble the four of them had been in together. He also

told her there were things he would never be able to tell her about, some

because they were classified, others because they bothered him too much to

talk about them.

Gabriella was asleep at her breast when Tank came into the room to announce

dinner. Ranger insisted upon carrying her up to bed himself. Returning, he sat

next to Steph at the table.

The guys had outdone themselves. Dinner was great and they even made a

strawberry shortcake. As Ranger ate some, they explained that it was one of a

few desserts that they knew he would eat.

After dinner, they sat in the family room and talked until the wee hours.

Steph invited them to stay in the guest rooms. Tank accepted. Bobby and Lester

had night shifts in the comm room. Ranger followed Steph to her room.

more to come, ; )

TITLE: Togetherness Part 15

AUTHOR: dasame

DISCLAIMER: just borrowing, not making any money.

I hope entertaining.

Thanks, Tiina.

Steph awoke in the morning and smiled, she was wrapped in Rangers embrace.

Their legs were tangled and his arm was around her waist. She turned just

enough so that she could study his face. Long dark eyelashes, his silky dark

hair was covering part of his wonderfully masculine face. She had never seen

him like this, totally relaxed.

It was time to study more. She leaned back and pulled the covers off him. Yum,

naked Ranger. Where to start? She decided to work her way up. She traced and

kissed his scars as she came to them. Evidence of the dangerous life he led.

Strong muscular thighs, moving up, skipping his desire, she reached his firm

abdomen. She knew he was awake. She looked up, and his eyes were watching her.

He made no move to stop her so she continued, licking and kissing his belly,

then moving north. She reached his nipples, flicking them before drawing them

into her mouth. First one, then the other before continuing on to his neck. A

groan escaped him.

"Babe, you're killing me." He pulled her up, his tongue invading her mouth as

his hands explored her body.

There was a light knock at the door. Steph grabbed the covers and pulled them

up, just as Amelia opened the door and walked in with Gabriella. Tank followed

her in. Amusement sparkled in his eyes. "Still in bed, kids?"

Steph sighed. Ranger nodded in agreement. They would never be alone again.

Amelia handed Steph the baby and left. Tank plopped down on the end of the

bed. "Bombshell, your new truck is here. I told Ram to put it in the garage.

Here's your new cell and pager. I also gave one to Amelia."

Steph indicated for him to put them on the bedside table as she was busy

nursing Gabriella. Then she looked at him. He was bursting to tell her

something. And her spidey sense said it wasn't good news. "Spill it Tank,

what's up?"

"First, I want you to know that none of us are responsible for this." He

looked at her for understanding. Steph nodded. He pulled a folded newspaper

out from behind him and handed it to her. The head line read.

Bombshell Bounty Hunter back in Town With Love Child!!!

She looked at it and grew angry. How? Who? Shit, she needed to call her mother

now. Then she needed to call Mary Lou, Connie, and Lula. Shit, would they

even speak to her after keeping this from them? Ranger pulled her into his

arms, telling her it was going to be okay as tears flowed down her cheeks, and

dots danced in front of her eyes.

She pushed herself away from Ranger and handed Gabriella to him. She rose from

the bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Babe?"

Steph stopped and turned."I have to go to my parents' house." She turned and

continued into the bathroom. Ranger heard the shower turn on. He looked at the

little girl in his arms. "Gabriella, you don't know the trouble you just

caused your mom. But don't worry, it wasn't your fault. Besides, once your

Grandma Ellen sees you, she'll just fall in love. And hopefully for your mom,

forget all about being mad."

He was still talking to Gabriella, telling her all about her mom's family she

was about to meet, and about her mom's friend. Going over how she had some

very unusual but very loyal friends. Steph smiled when she walked back in the

room at the sight of Ranger holding their small daughter talking to her.

"Ranger, do you want to get Gabriella ready while I dress?"

Ranger laid Gabriella on the bed and rose. Steph blushed as she remembered

that Ranger wasn't dressed yet. He stalked toward her as she backed

away. "Ranger, we have to get ready to go."

"Babe." He said in a husky voice.

"Ranger..." He pulled her into a passionate kiss. He opened the robe she

was wearing. And his hands started exploring. She backed away pulling the

robe closed. "No Ranger, we're not doing this now. I need breakfast, then we

need to get to my parents before my mom irons the whole house and finishes

the medicinal whiskey."

"Babe, I could make you forget about breakfast." He opened the robe again,

slipping his hands inside as he started kissing her neck, nipping and biting.

Steph moaned.

Steph's phone rang. They both looked at it. Ranger released her with a sigh

and went into the bathroom to get ready. Steph walked over and answered the

phone.

"Yo."

"Steph." She heard Tank's voice.

"Tank, you just left here." she sighed. "What do you need?"

She could hear the amusement in his voice. "I wasn't interrupting anything,

was I Bombshell?"

"Tank." she attempted to sound serious. "Did you have a reason to call, or was

it just that you were trying to be funny?"

"Bombshell, Morelli's been calling here trying to find you. I guess he saw the

paper. From what I hear he's been calling half the 'burg' looking for you."

She groaned, could this day get worse? "Thanks Tank, I'll call him." She

closed the phone then realized she hadn't said good bye. She sighed. The day

had to get better. She picked up Gabriella and carried her to the nursery to

get her ready for the trip to her parents' house.

Ranger was already in the kitchen making breakfast. He smiled as she sat down

and grabbed a mug of coffee. He sat a plate of food in front of her. Bacon,

pancakes, breakfast potatoes, eggs, and toast. She moaned as she ate. Another

reason to marry the man, he could cook in the kitchen as well as the bedroom.

They gathered Gabby and her supplies climbed into the new truck, Ranger

driving. Forty-five minutes later they pulled up in front of the Plum house.

Steph looked out the window. She had missed them, but now that she was here,

she was nervous. She knew her dad would have talked to her mom. But she would

still be hurt that Steph had gone away, had a baby, and not told her.

Ranger pulled her into a hug and kissed her, pushed a stray curl from her

face. "Babe, It will be okay. No matter what, she loves you." He got out of

the truck and walked around to open her door. She looked up to see her mom and

grandma were standing on the porch, smiling at her. Ranger nudged her toward

the porch as he started getting Gabby out.

Her mother and grandma both grabbed a hand and pulled her into the house, only

stopping once the reached the living room. Her mother looked her

over. "Stephanie Michelle Plum, how could you..." she started crying." I

love you."

"Mom."

"Let me finish this. Stephanie, if you had told me, I would have understood. I

would have stood by you."

Steph was crying as well. "Thanks Mom."

Ellen wiped her eyes. "Now, where is my granddaughter?"

Ranger stepped forward and handed her Gabriella. Her eyes filled with tears

again. "I never thought...Stephanie...she's beautiful. Thank you

for giving me another grandchild."

She looked from Ranger to Stephanie. "You're getting married, I'll have more

grandchildren."

Ranger pulled Stephanie to him. "Yes, Mrs. Plum we're getting married. Steph

and I haven't talked about having more children." He leaned down and kissed

her.

Grandma Mazur walked up to them. She poked Ranger in the chest. Then she

winked at him. "Make sure you always keep my granddaughter happy."

"Always, Mrs. Mazur." Ranger leaned over and kissed her cheek. She blushed and

went to sit on the couch.

Stephanie was stunned. She looked at Ranger. His ESP was working. "We had a

talk awhile ago. We have an ...understanding." and Ranger winked at her.

Okay. This was weird. Ranger had tamed grandma while she was gone.

They sat and talked, made plans for dinner at Steph's place that evening. Her

mom was happy that she now lived in a place that wasn't going to be broken

into all the time. They were just getting ready to sit down for lunch when

there was a knock at the door. They heard her mother greet the new

guest. "Joe, would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Plum that would be nice." They walked into the dining

room. "I was hoping to talk to Stephanie. Alone." He smiled at her while

glaring at Ranger, clearly not happy to see him sitting next to her.

"Cupcake, could we talk for a minute? Before lunch."

Ranger reached for her hand. She squeezed his before she rose.

"Sure, Joe, I was going to check on Gabriella anyway. Why don't you come with

me?" She walked into the living room, Joe following her. She looked into the

travel bed checking that she was still sleeping before sitting on the couch.

She noticed Joe looking at the small baby. She saw when realization hit. This

was Ranger's baby.

"Cupcake...the paper...I thought." He sat down in the chair facing the

couch. "It's really over between us, isn't it?" Nodding toward Gabby.

"Yeah Joe, it is. But you knew that. We broke up long before I left."

"When I heard about the baby I hoped... I thought if we had a baby..."

"Joe, even if we had a baby, we'd still be over. I'll never be what you want."

"But Steph, be real, you have a baby now. You can't go out chasing skips,

rolling in trash, being shot at."

"Joe, the only thing that has changed is that now I'm better trained. I'll

still be going after skips. Hopefully the training will cut down on the

rolling in garbage and being shot at."

Joe stood and pulled Stephanie up. His grip on her arms was painful. He

started shaking her, asking, "Are you crazy?" Ranger walked in and removed his

hands.

"Morelli, don't ever put your hands on Steph like that again." He growled. His

look would have made many wet their pants. He walked Steph back into the

dining room. They heard the door slam as Joe left.

Ranger looked at the red marks on her arms. There would be bruises later. She

looked at Ranger. "It's okay, I'll talk to him. It won't happen again."

"Babe, if it does I might have to hurt him." She glared at Ranger.

Lunch finished, they said their good byes. Ranger had arranged for her

parents, as well as Val and her family, to be picked up and brought to Steph's

place.

"Where to now?" Ranger smiled at her. She sighed.

"We should go by the office and get it over with."

Ranger looked at her and nodded. "Maybe I should call some of the guys for

backup." He smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes at him and picked up her phone to call Mary Lou. 'Lou was

glad to hear from her, but disappointed that she had to hear the biggest news

in the 'burg' from the paper. After all, she had a reputation to uphold.

Steph closed her phone as they pulled up in front of the bonds office. When

Ranger looked at her she just rolled her eyes.

"I'll stay in the truck with Gabby."

"Ranger, you're not afraid of Connie and Lula are you?" She said sweetly,

already knowing the answer.

"Babe, your friends are scary. And I don't want to be shot. I'll wait until

you tell them we're getting married."

Walking into the office, she could see they were building to rhino mode. She

decided to play it calm. "Hey, Connie, Lula how have you been?" They pounced.

"Girlfriend, how could you?" said an indignant Lula.

"Steph is it true. You have a baby?" They both were looking at her. She

nodded.

"Supercop get you knocked up?" She didn't answer.

"You did Batman and didn't tell us!" Connie said. They both glared at her.

Ranger picked that minute to walk in holding Gabby. He handed her to Steph,

then leaned against the wall, his arms folded.

Lula looked at her and turned to Ranger. "You knocked up our girl and let her

leave town?" She started fumbling through her bag obviously looking for her

gun.

Steph stopped her. "We're getting married." Lula fainted, while Connie just

sat down, speechless.

Ranger looked at Steph, cocking his head a little. "That's better. I say we

leave while they're still stunned."

Vinnie walked out of his office."What the hell is going on out here?" Then he

looked at Steph. "About time you got your butt back in here. I've been losing

money." He looked at Connie. "Give her a couple of files."

"I'm not here to work Vinnie."

"What the hell? You've been gone for months and now you're not here for work?"

Ranger glared at him, and he ran back into his office closing and locking the

door. Ranger took Gabby and told Steph they would be waiting for her in the truck.

Steph finished telling the girls about the training and the new house. Then

she explained about the wedding. Ranger was having a charter plane fly in the

guests. They hugged and she went out to the truck.

Gabby was getting restless. "Time to go home Babe, someone's getting hungry

again."

Steph yawned. "Babe, put back the seat and grab a nap. I'll wake you when we

get home." She nodded and lowered the seat in a minute she was out.

"Steph, we're home." He leaned in, kissing her until her eyes opened.

"Mmm, I could get used to being woken up that way." She licked her lips, still

tasting Ranger. His eyes darkened watching her. Just as he went to pull her

closer Gabby let out a loud wail.

Ranger helped Steph out and reached for Gabby, handing her to Steph. He put

his arm around her and they walked into the house together and went straight

to the nursery. Steph nursed Gabby, then handed her over to Amelia. Ranger led

her into their room. He pulled off her shirt, then her pants, before laying

her on the bed. Before Ranger could get his clothes off, she was sleeping.

He pulled her into his embrace, spooning her from behind. He loved this woman.

He inhaled her scent and sighed. He relaxed, thinking about what needed to be

done before the wedding. He had already arranged a charter to transport those

who would be attending from Trenton. The house was being readied. They would

marry in the garden bordering the beach.

He still had to tell his family. Marisa and Aly he figured would be easy. He

had been telling Aly stories about Steph for some time, and Aly already knew

about Gabby. He told Marisa about Steph when she cornered him when he had

taken a guest room instead of sharing her bed the last several times he

visited.

His sisters, brother, and parents would be another matter. They had not

approved when he married Marisa and had been glad the marriage hadn't lasted.

They still hoped he would meet a nice Cuban girl to marry. Maybe he should

just fly down and tell them alone.

He woke and looked at the clock. Two hours til Steph's family would be here

for dinner. He decided to kiss her awake. Steph opened her eyes looking into

Rangers. He moved to her neck, his hands roaming. A light knock at the door

and Amelia entered with Gabby. Ranger growled. "Every blasted time."

Amelia handed Steph the baby and hurried from the room. Steph smiled into

Rangers eyes and kissed him. "I haven't been cleared for physical activities

yet anyway."

"Two weeks, Babe, and I'm locking the door."

She leaned over and kissed him. "I'm counting on it."

Ranger watched her nurse Gabby, desire clear in his eyes. "I think I'm

jealous."

"Ranger, they're all yours when she's done."

A heavy knock at the door and it opened again. Tank walked in and flopped down

on the bed, staring at Steph's exposed breast. She cleared her throat. He

looked up, finally meeting her eyes.

"They're bigger."

"Tank." Ranger growled."Mine." He was glaring at Tank.

"Uh...sorry. I aaahhhhh. Oh yeah, Lester and Bobby have dinner started. Cal

and Hal will be picking up Steph's family in forty-five minutes."

"Thanks, Tank." He sat watching Steph nurse Gabby.

"Tank, is there something else?" Ranger asked.

"Bombshell, could I hold her?" he looked uncertain as he asked.

"Tank, of course." Steph looked down at her small daughter. "Anytime, you know

I trust her with you." She smiled at him as she placed Gabriella in his arms.

"Actually Tank, I was hoping you would agree to be her godfather"

A broad grin grew on his face. "Really? You're sure?" Steph nodded. "I'd be

honored. Wow. Wait til I tell Bobby and Lester."

Tank looked down at the infant in his arms. "What do you think, Gabby, does

that work for you? Don't worry about a thing, little bit, I'll even stand up

to your old man for you." He shot an amused glance at Ranger. "I'll have to,

or you won't be allowed out of the house until you're forty." Gingerly, he

handed her back to her mother before leaving the room.

Ranger was shaking his head. "Babe, the things you do to my men."

She shrugged. "Not my fault, this one was all Gabby."

The guilty party herself burped and started rooting around looking for more.

After she finished, Ranger took her to the nursery while Steph got ready.

Steph finished and walked down the stairs. The guys had really gone all out to

outdo themselves helping her get ready for tonight. There were candles and

fresh flowers everywhere. She walked into the dining room looking at the

table. She didn't remember ordering the china or crystal. Ranger walked up

behind her and put his hands around her waist pulling her to him.

"It was in the cabinet with a note from A.J. Should I be jealous?"

She turned around and slipped her arms around his waist. "Only one man for

me." She pulled him closer, rubbing her body along his as she reached up to

kiss him.

"Babe." He pulled away. His thumbs traced her face. "Later." She melted at his

seductive tone. They heard the front door open, followed by the sounds of the

Plum clan.

"Mom."

"Stephanie the house is..."She was cut of as Albert started.

"Wow, guess you're doing okay for..."

"Albert, shut-up can't I take you..."

"Mom, I need the bathroom...now." whined Mary Alice. Lisa started

crying.

"Good evening, Aunt Stephanie, Mr. Ranger." said Angie, as she walked into the

family room.

Stephanie took Mary Alice's hand and led her to the bathroom. Ranger offered a

tour of the house, while Valerie attended to Lisa. A few minutes later they

all were back in the family room, everyone talking at once. Amelia entered

carrying Gabby and the room went quiet.

"Everybody, this is Amelia. She's Gabby's Nanny."

She handed Gabby to Steph. Frank walked up to her and hugged, her stunning

everyone. Then he held her at arms length. "You look just like your mother.

How are Alice and Bob?"

She smiled at him. "They're good. Mom says you should call sometimes. Dad's

still stubborn. I don't understand but he said to tell you. 'The sun shines

brightest on the longest day of the year' .

Frank started laughing so hard that the rest of them began to get concerned.

Ellen frowned at him. "Frank Plum, how do you know this young lady?" she said

sharply.

He straightened up. "Sorry, the reason I know Amelia is I was in the Rangers

with her dad. Ellen, if you recall, you met her mother, she was my nurse when

I was in the hospital."

The talk continued until Tank walked in and announced dinner. They all helped

carry food to the table. Dinner was a noisy affair, with delicious food and

good conversation. It turned out to be a good evening. Her parents loved the

house.

They had discussed the wedding plans. And all were excited. Tank, Ranger, and

Frank had spent a good part of the evening talking. Ellen, Valerie, Amelia,

and Stephanie discussed going into New York to find the wedding dress and

flowers.

They parted at the end of the evening with promises of calls, hugs and kisses.

Stephanie sighed and sank to the floor after they were all gone. She smiled. It had been a good evening, but she was exhausted. She still needed to nurse

Gabby before she could go to sleep.

Ranger scooped her up. She struggled a bit before she relaxed in his strong

arms. She was asleep before they reached the top of the stairs. He put her to

bed, removed her clothes and pulled one of his t-shirt over her head. Then he

went to get Gabby from the nursery. He knew the only hope of Steph getting a

few uninterrupted hours was if she fed her now.

He laid Gabby on the bed next to Steph and helped her find a nipple. Steph

barely woke, in an exhausted daze she pulled Gabby to her. When she was done

Ranger carried her back to the nursery. Steph rolled over and was out.

more to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Togetherness 16

Posting this for Dasame while she's on vacation, standard disclaimer applies.

Stephanie's POV:

My name is Stephanie Michelle Plum and life just isn't fair. It started this morning, well in truth it started years ago when I became a bond enforcement agent. That's fancy talk for bounty hunter. Well, I've spent the past several months getting better at what I do, so you see it's not fair that I'm laying here covered with garbage. Plus, I'm pretty sure my leg is broken. Which is really bad since I'm supposed to be getting married in just one short week.

It all started this morning, I rolled over and the bed next to me was cold. See, this was unusual because Ranger has been waking me up every morning since I returned to Trenton. For the past two weeks I'd been riding in with him to Rangeman and spending the morning getting beaten up by Merry Men.

Okay, they weren't really beating me up. They were helping me improve my takedown skills, teaching me to fight dirty, and my personal favorite, defensive driving. Turns out growing up in the 'burg' and fighting mall traffic had taught me a few things, at the end of the first day Bobby had been green. Tank took over for him.

So, my laying here covered with garbage was just not fair. I've been after Louie Beltman, he jumped in front of an oncoming car just as I got a hand on him. When he was hit we both went flying, you got it, into the garbage cans lining the street. Then the maggot jumps up unhurt as I lay here groaning in pain. He grabbed my keys that have must have fallen out of my pocket at some point and took off with my truck.

I pulled out my phone thinking for a minute who to call. You see, I know I should call Ranger, he's always been there for me and were getting married next week. But I know he's going to be mad, okay, disappointed. Since I started back to work last week, I had agreed to always have a partner and I was alone today. The guys had all been in a meeting when I got the call about where to find Beltman. So I had gone by the bond office planning on picking up Lula. She had already been out after her own skip so I went after Beltman alone.

I hit speed one.

"Yo."

"Ranger, I..."

"Babe, is that you?" He sounded very excited to hear my voice. Something was wrong.

"Yeah, it's me. Uh, why do you sound surprised to hear my voice?"

"Babe, where are you? I'll come to you." I gave him my location. He hung up before I could tell him I was hurt.

Five minutes later I saw his truck pull up. That was enough for me. I was tired of fighting the pain to stay conscious. I let the darkness engulf me. I vaguely recall being picked up. Then lots of voices and bright lights.

By the time I woke up again, it was dim out. The first thing I noticed was that I wasn't in my bed. Then I noticed my leg in a cast, propped up on a pile of pillows. I turned my head. Ranger was sitting in a chair watching me.

"Yo." It came out as barely more than a whisper.

Ranger rose from the chair and reached for a cup with a straw sticking out of it. "Drink, it will help."

I sipped the water. It felt so good on my parched throat. He leaned down and kissed my forehead moving down to my neck. I looked in his eyes. Wow, relief, love.

"Stephanie, I thought we had lost you. I was so scared. I don't like being scared." I could tell he was happy I was alive, but he was fighting for control.

"Ranger."

"Be quiet Steph, just listen. Five minutes before you called me yesterday, your truck disappeared from the screen. Tank and I were only a block away, we saw the explosion. Babe, Tank had to hold me back. We got there but the truck was engulfed in flames, we could see a body behind the wheel..." His voice was trembling.

"Ranger, Ranger." I tried to reach for him an winced with pain.

"Babe." His voice full of love.

"I'm sorry..."

"Babe, you promised you'd always take back up with you."

"The guys were all in the meeting, and when I got to the office Lula was already gone."

"Those are excuses. You could have called one of us before you moved in, or you could have waited." He stood shaking his head. "Babe, it's not just you anymore."

"Gabby's safe, she's with Amelia."

"She still needs her mother...and so do I." He looked at me sadness in his eyes and walked out of the room.

Tank walked into the room. He seemed tense.

"Bombshell, glad to see you're awake."

"Tank, I'm worried about Ranger."

"You should be, he lost it when he thought you were in that truck."

"I...uh...I'm...sorry." I felt tears welling up. I was fighting to keep them from falling.

"Bombshell, you have the power to destroy that man. When he's thinking about keeping you safe he's not thinking about himself and that's dangerous for everyone."

"Tank..."

"NO, you need to listen. Steph, you spent the last few months learning to be safe. You know what you did yesterday was wrong. You should never have gone after Beltman alone."

"Tank..."

"Steph I told you to be quiet, you're going to listen to this. I'm your friend, I'm his friend. If you want to keep doing this, you need to use all that training you worked so hard to get. If you're not going to use it, you need to get out. There are other people depending on you, you're a mother now. It's not only Ranger you let down, you let down Gabby. It took Amelia hours to get her to accept some formula. And the doctor says you can't nurse her for a couple days until the drugs they gave you work their way out of your system."

I let the tears flow. I'd been selfish, and hurt the last people on earth I'd ever want to hurt.

Tank wrapped me in a hug. He tilted my head up to look into my eyes. "Amelia will be bring Gabby by later." He kissed me on the forehead and left.

I was lying there crying when my dad walked in. He embraced me, stroking my back.

"Pumpkin, it's okay."

"No, it's not. I really messed up."

He looked at her. "At least you realize you did something wrong."

"Do you think...do you think he'll forgive me?"

"If he's half the man I think he is. He's blaming himself right now, and hoping you'll forgive him."

"But dad, I'm the one that screwed up, not Ranger."

"Steph, Ranger thinks he has to keep you safe. If you get hurt he blames himself for not doing a good enough job protecting you."

"That's crazy."

"Maybe, but that's how it is. He was also scared, and I don't think he's used to being scared. He wasn't sure how to react and that scared him more."

"I need to talk to him dad."

"He'll be back. He said something about going to the house and checking on Gabby." The nurse came in to check my vitals and give me a pain shot. The last thing I remember was Dad holding my hand.

Ranger walked in the door, carrying Gabby.

Frank stood and gestured for the younger man to sit.

"We almost lost her." He looked into Frank's eyes. "That bomb was meant for Steph. If she had gotten Beltman, or if he hadn't taken her keys... she would be in the morgue now with him."

"Do you know yet who set it?"

"No but we're working on it, Trenton PD brought in the FBI. We know it was set on a timer."

"Is she safe here?"

"Until she can be moved. I'll have two guys outside her door around the clock."

"What's the doctor saying?"

"She can be moved tomorrow. He wants to make sure she's stable. Bedrest. Which shouldn't be a problem with the broken leg. By the time she can get around the concussion should be healed. Bobby's a medic, he'll look after her."

"Where you moving her to?"

"I was going to leave that up to her, either her place or mine. Both are secure. The General did a good job."

"What about the wedding? Will she be able to fly next week?"

"We'll just change the location. We'll get married here, just family and friends. Then I'll take her down to the Bahamas in a few weeks."

He patted Ranger on the back. "Let me know and I'll take Gabby to the house."

Ranger did a bare nod to express that he had heard. He held his daughter, and watched the woman he loved. He had come so close to losing her. He had already admitted that even if she'd had back up she still would have been in danger, maybe more. If they had gotten Beltman and been in the truck with him... He didn't want to think about it.

Gabby started to get restless, and Steph started stirring. She opened her eyes and smiled at Ranger holding their daughter, trying to calm her.

"She's hungry." It came out as a whisper.

"I know. Just wanted you to see her before I gave her to Amelia. She's the only one that can get her to take a bottle."

Ranger stood and laid Gabby on the bed next to Steph. "Ranger, I'm..."

"Babe, let me go first." She nodded.

"I'm sorry I was so upset earlier. The bomb was set on a timer. If you'd had back up and had apprehended Beltman, you would have all blown up on the way to the station. So as twisted as it is, not having back up saved your life."

She looked at him in shock. Finally, she shook her head. "That was just dumb luck. I'm through relying on luck, and I'm done breaking promises. I _will_ be taking backup from now on. You were right, and I'm sorry I worried you."

He closed his eyes briefly before smiling at her. "Thank you."

"Babe, the doctor says you can be moved tomorrow. I need to know where you want to go. My house or yours?"

"If it's okay, I'd like to go to mine."

"That's fine. I checked out the security. It's amazing. One other thing we need to discuss is the wedding. The doctor doesn't want you flying for a while. How about we get married at your place?"

She smiled at him and nodded as happy tears flowed from her eyes. Gabby decided she had waited long enough, she could smell milk and was rooting around. In frustration, she gave a loud wail. Ranger picked her up and carried her out to Amelia.

A few minutes later Ranger walked back into the room. "Babe, would it be okay with you if I planned our wedding at your place Friday?"

"Friday, Ranger that's day after tomorrow." He leaned down and gave her a very intimate kiss.

"Why wait?" he kissed her again. "We can do the honeymoon later, when you're back on your feet." He looked her up and down. "Although I can see possibilities with this cast."

Because she had a high break, the cast went all the way down one leg, to the knee on the other leg and a brace between the two. The top ended just below her belly button. And it was completely open in the crotch. She blushed even though she had several blankets covering her.

"Ranger."

"Mmm?"

"So you're really okay with moving into my house?"

"Babe, I don't care where I live, as long as it's secure. And you and Gabby are there."

"Thanks for being so good to me." They were lip locked when Tank walked in and cleared his throat.

"Get a room." Tank said.

Steph looked at him, squinting her eyes. "We had one until you walked in, big boy. Now go away, we're busy." She winked at him.

He laughed. "I would love to Steph, but I have some information for Ranger."

Her eyes widened."About the bomb?"

He just looked at her. Then he addressed Ranger. "You want it now, or later?"

Ranger looked from Tank to Steph. She might be immobile right now, but the look she was giving Tank said his ass would be in trouble once she could move. He had to laugh. "Tank, I think it would be healthier for both of us if you told me now." Steph grinned at them both.

"You remember Matt Webster?"

"Webster, yeah we used Steph as a distraction to get him, what two years ago? He should still be in."

"He's dead. Got shanked a couple of months ago."

"So what's he got to do with the bomb if he's dead." Steph asked.

"Seems he had a twin brother who is more crazy the he was."

"Let me guess, psycho brother has decided I need to die." Steph sighed.

"See, I knew you were good Bombshell, you got it in one."

"Tell me about the brother, get some men on it. I want him found."

"Already have a team working on it. His name is Mike. He served in the navy, and until recently he lived in Kansas. Worked in security. We have the word out on the street we're looking for him. Shouldn't be long before we hear something."

Ranger looked at Steph and smiled. "At least we know you're safe for the next eight weeks, until you get that cast off. You're house bound."

Tank looked at Steph, then Ranger. "If I have Bombshell duty, I want hazard pay. You know what she's going to be like in one week, much less eight."

Ranger smiled. "I plan on keeping her satiated and content."

"Hey, man that's between you and your woman. I'm out of here."

"You two lugheads, I'm right here and there's nothing wrong with my hearing." Steph said, frowning.

"Babe." Ranger leaned down to kiss her." Maybe we can work out a way to start the honeymoon early." He growled in a sexy voice as his hand worked its way under her blanket.

The next day Steph was transported by ambulance to her house. "Babe, the physical therapist will be here at 9 a.m. to help you with the crutches. And I have a crew coming in to install an elevator on Monday. Then you'll be able to get downstairs."

"Ranger, I can't stay up here til Monday."

"Yes, you will. You have your laptop. You can do some searches for Rangeman. Amelia will bring you Gabby and help you. I hired a nurse. So you're not alone. If its okay, I'd likeTank, Bobby, and Lester to move in here temporarily. Just until we get Webster. I don't want to take any chances."

"Ranger, they can have their choice, a room or one of the guest houses."

"Babe, I didn't see any guest houses."

"Ranger, down the back drive to the left. There's three two room houses. They're small but private."

"You thought of everything when you bought this place, didn't you?"

"I had A.J., the General and my dad's help."

"Babe, you're amazing."

"Ranger I was thinking of you when I bought it. I wanted a place we could be a family and I knew you wouldn't be comfortable if it wasn't secure and didn't have room for the Merry Men."

"We have lots of room here. Your mother was asking about other grandchildren. We didn't plan Gabby. Do you want more? I know my mom's going to ask."

"Do we have to decide now? I mean, I don't know, I want to keep working, and Gabby is still so little."

"Babe, no hurry, I just want you to know whatever you decide is okay with me."

An alarm started going off. They heard shots fired. "Babe, where's your gun?"

She was already reaching into the drawer next to her pushing buttons. "Ranger, the nursery is secure. My closet, back corner behind the garment bag, you'll see a panel, push in this code: 101282. Hurry."

He came back a minute later, stunned. "Babe?"

"It leads to the guest houses I told you about, _go_."

"Babe, I'm not leaving you."

"I'll be okay. The door's secure and the police will be here before you get to it. You might be able to get behind him when he runs and get him."

After checking that the door was secure, he took off. He had to learn to trust her judgement. Tank and Lester were waiting for him.

"Bombshell called us, we have two teams deployed." Lester laid out a map.

"He has three guys with him. Team one is here." he pointed. "Team two here."

Ranger nodded his approval. "Let's move out."

TITLE: Togetherness Part 17

AUTHOR: dasame

DISCLAIMER: just borrowing, not making any money. I hope entertaining.

Thank you Tiina.

Just as Ranger, Tank, And Lester emerged from the small house they heard two

loud explosions and saw a fireball. They ran toward the house. Tank's two way

crackled to life 'two... trucks...explosions...away...'

They reached the front of the house. There were two trucks burning. Trenton

Fire Department and Trenton PD. were already on the scene. Ranger spotted Ram

speaking with Morelli. Ranger made his way to them.

Morelli spoke first. "Webster got away." He looked at the burning

trucks. "Seems he likes to blow things up. Did some more digging on him. He

was a demolitions expert."

"Ranger, we had him. Then the trucks blew, and he slipped away." Ram said.

Ranger nodded to him and he slipped away.

Ranger was looking at the trucks and shaking his head. "I go through more

vehicles when she's around" then he started laughing, he'd missed the

excitement when she had been gone.

Morelli looked at him like he was crazy. Always thought he was a bit off.

He looked at Ranger, then the burning trucks. "Steph okay?" Morelli asked.

"Yeah, locked in her room." Ranger returned. "We need to get Webster."

Morelli nodded and walked away, talking to the rest of the officers present.

Ranger saw money change hands. Good thing Steph didn't see that, she would

light into them. The fire out, the fire department was leaving. Ranger left

Tank to answer any questions the TPD might have and went to Steph.

------------------------------------------------------------------

One month later and they were no closer to finding Webster, it was like he had

fallen off the face of the earth. Steph was getting around well on the

crutches. And had fallen twice driving a truck to get donuts. After the second

attempt Ranger had assigned a man to her until she was out of her cast. She

was not to be left unattended. He also permitted the guys to bring her donuts.

After the explosions they had delayed the wedding and were now planning on

marrying in the morning, in front of only close friends and family. Ranger's

parents were flying in later. His sister Celia would be here in the morning.

His other sisters and brother wouldn't be able to make it, but would be at the

reception they had planned in Miami after Steph had her cast removed.

Ranger had attempted to keep Steph busy doing all the research for Rangeman as

well as working with a couple of the teams planning the takedowns. Ranger was

proud, she had learned well and knew what she was doing, often making

recommendations that helped the team.

He knew her weakness was field work, only so much training a pregnant woman

can do in takedowns, holds, and dirty fighting. Once she was on her feet the

team would work with her, get her running and exercising. His thoughts were

disturbed by a knock at the door. He looked at his watch. Must be his parents.

Nobody could get to the door without the code to the gate.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. There stood his parents. Behind

them stood Tank and Lester with their bags. "Carlos, " she looked him up and

down." Where is your bride? I want to meet the woman who has finally captured

my son's heart."

"Son, you look good. Business reports look good. So when do we meet Steph?"

"Carlos, we'll just carry the bags up and let Steph know your parents are

here." Tank and Lester disappeared upstairs.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sure she'll be down in a minute."

"And we get to finally meet our newest granddaughter?" questioned his mom.

"I'll go get her from the nursery." Just as he turned, Steph appeared, Amelia

at her side holding Gabby. She handed Gabby to Ranger and faded out of the

room.

"May I?" his mom asked, reaching her arms out for Gabby.

"Of course. Mom, may I introduce Gabriella Esperanza Manoso." And he handed

her to his mom.

He put his arm around Steph and helped her to a chair. "Mom, Dad, this is

Stephanie Plum."

"Welcome to the family dear." his mom leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"My son always did have good taste, daughter." his dad kissed her hand. She

flushed.

"Thank you, nice to meet you, too."

"Uhh, what should I call you?"

"Whatever you feel comfortable with, mom or maybe Maria, the grandkids call me

mama Maria."

"I like Maria." Steph said quietly. Maria smiled at Steph. Steph turned to

look at her future Father-in-law.

"Dear, just call me Ric." Steph, looked at him a minute, smiled and nodded.

They spent the next hour talking and getting to know each other better. Amelia

came in to announce dinner. And they moved to the dining room where they were

joined by Tank, Bobby, and Lester. It was a noisy, fun filled dinner. After

dinner, Steph's parents and the Minister who would be doing the ceremony came

over, and they talked some more.

By the time her parents and their guests had left Steph was exhausted.

"Babe, you're so tired." Ranger kissed her."How about I give you your sponge

bath tonight?" his voice turned husky. "I can guarantee you get the happy

ending." And he winked at her as he steered her to the elevator. Steph

blushed.

"Carlos... I'd...like...that."

--------------------------------------

Stephanie was sitting on the side of the bed, and cursing her helplessness

under her breath. Her mother, Val and it seemed half of Trenton was trying to help her get dressed. Okay, it wasn't half of Trenton, just Maria, Celia,

Connie, Lula, and Mary Lou. But they all seemed to think her hair should be

done a different way. And they were now arguing about the something borrowed.

They had each brought her something.

There was no way she could wear it all. She'd had enough. The sound of the

whistle broke the air. "Everybody out except Celia and Val." Keep the sisters

happy. At least someone would be happy. The rest filed out of the room

grumbling and giving wicked stares at those allowed to stay.

Forty five minutes later and she was ready, just as there was a knock at the

door. Her dad stood waiting for her in a tux. He looked quite handsome,

even..hot. Can't be, this is her dad, dad's are not allowed to look hot. Must

be the tux. Yup, that's it.

He put his hand on her back and helped her to the elevator. "Ready, pumpkin?

You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

She smiled at him, he had always had her back."No, I'm ready. I really love

him dad." They stepped out of the elevator to the sounds of exotic Latin music

playing.

Carlos was waiting for her in front of the fireplace that had transformed into

an altar. The furniture had been moved and her family and Ranger's, as well

as their friends and most of the Merry Men were seated on both sides of an

aisle. The room was filled with fresh flowers and candles. She noticed a sweet

exotic aroma, it almost smelled like they were getting married in the

Bahamas.

The minister started. "Carlos, Will you take this woman, Stephanie Michelle,

to have and to hold, faithfully, honor, love, and cherish, until death do you

part? "

"Yes, I will."

"Stephanie, will you..."

"Yes, I will." She smiled at him, and shrugged.

"Carlos, for better and worse. Constantly. In sickness and in health.

Unfailingly."

"Yes, I will."

Steph looked at him and smiled."Yes, I will."

Together they said."I pledge my soul to you. I give you my heart. To be by

your side and always have your back. Constantly. Faithfully. Forsaking all

others. Willingly. With my body I thee worship. And with this ring I thee

wed. To honor and love forever."

They exchanged rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss you bride."

Carlos pulled Steph into a passionate kiss, only stopping once the gathered

guests seemed restless. Steph leaned on him, unable to stand on her own, as

their guests came forward to congratulate them.

Tank shook his hand."You finally did it buddy, good luck." He leaned over and

kissed Steph.He whispered in her ear. "Keep him on his toes, Bombshell."

"Welcome to the family, Steph." Maria kissed her cheek."You make sure you

always take care of her."she addressed Carlos.

"Steph, if you ever need anything, just call, you're my daughter now." Ric

kissed her and winked at Carlos.

The rest of the guests congratulated them, some offering advice. They moved

into the dining room for a wedding feast. Everybody was having a good time,

when suddenly they heard a series of explosions outside. Everyone jumped up

and ran to the door. Steph was left at the table with Maria and Ric at her

side.

"Why don't we go to the nursery?" Steph said. Maria and Ric helped her as the

guys strapped on guns and headed out.

"Babe."

"Carlos, we'll be fine, go get Webster." He kissed her before heading outside.

Amazingly, the trucks on both sides of big blue were on fire. The blue

monster, other than having debris scattered on it, was undamaged.

The men spread out. More explosions. A fireball lit the sky. One of the guest

houses was gone. The men moved forward. They could hear Trenton Fire

Department and TPD responding to the explosions. They moved into the woods.

Ranger stopped, he heard cussing ahead. He signaled the men to proceed with

caution. Tank and Lester spotted Webster first. They started laughing. Ranger

stepped forward. Webster was hanging upside down from the fence tangled in the

barbed wire at the top. And he was cussing up a storm.

Ranger shook his head. "Tank, cuff him and turn him over to TPD."

"You know this could only happen to a loon after Bombshell." Tank said through

belly laughs.

Lester was busy taking pictures and sending them with his cell phone."Can't we

just leave him there awhile? He did blow up our trucks and Steph's guest

house." He had a grin on his face.

Webster stopped struggling."You can't just leave me here. Help!"

When they didn't move he let go with a load of profanity. Bobby walked up to

him calmly and stunned him. "He shouldn't say stuff like that about Bombshell,

she's a good person."

They all started laughing. Then Cal and Hal started cutting him down.

TITLE:Togetherness 18

AUTHOR:dasame/Elisabeta

DISCLAIMER:standard, just borrowing,not making anything

Thanks Tiina.

Stephanie sat fidgeting, she was nervous. Time seemed to be passing extremely slowly. The way it did when you were waiting for something good to happen. Like when you were waiting for Christmas as a child. Other times it seemed to fly by, like the last two weeks since Webster had been captured. The flurry of activity had made the time pass swiftly. Ranger had hired several new men, and was working hard on wrapping up as many cases as he could before they would be leaving on their honeymoon. The only time they had alone in the past weeks, they'd been too tired to do more then collapse in bed.

Now she was in the doctor's office waiting for the verdict on whether the cast would come off or if they would wait another week. She was praying for off. They were due to go to Miami in three days for the reception. And she admitted to being a little nervous about meeting Marisa and Aly. They had talked on the phone, but somehow that was different then face to face.

The doctor walked into the room and smiled at her. Relief, good news, it was coming off today. Carlos would be relieved. Tank had driven her today. She had assured Carlos that she could do this on her own. And he had business matters he needed to deal with before they could leave. Tank had held her hand most of the way there, pulling over once when she had felt like she was going to be sick.

The doctor explained as he removed the cast that for the next several days she would not be steady on her legs until they regained their strength, and she got used to walking again without the cast. He said she could start out walking and as she regained strength she could start exercising and running.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie walked into the room and silence descended. She looked at the men sitting around the table. They all had blank faces on. Cards and poker chips lay on the table. To all appearances an innocent game of poker, but her 'spidey sense' was working full force. She looked at each man. Her dad kept his eyes on the cards in his hands. Ric seemed to be studying his chips. Tank, Bobby, and Lester were looking at the General and Carlos. Carlos looked at her and smiled. The General's face remained blank. She studied each face for a minute, which man could she most likely get information from.

Slowly she walked toward the table. Hands on hips, she looked at each, they were waiting for her to make a move. The move she made was one that surprised most, but not all the men at the table. She walked up to the General, climbing onto his lap and curling up. She kissed his cheek. She glanced at Ranger and his men, obviously her dad had not shared the information with them that the General was her godfather. Their jaws were hanging open, shocked expressions on their faces.

The first time she recalled meeting him she was four and her parents had taken Valerie to the hospital. She had stayed with uncle Jason, wrapping him completely around her little finger. When she was six he had taken her flying in a jet. The next day she had tried to fly by jumping off the garage. She didn't see him often, but he was always sending her gifts. He called her his little 'angel'.

She looked up at his face through her eyelashes, pouting her lips. "Uncle Jason, what's going on?" She kept her eyes locked on his, he had never lied to her. Although she knew he had used distraction techniques on her.

He kissed her forehead. "Angel, I see you got your cast off. So ready to start training?"

She wasn't going to be distracted, she knew something was up. "Jason." She said with a steady voice that let them know she wasn't going to be distracted.

The other men started laughing. The general, looked quite uncomfortable. He glanced at them and then smiled at Stephanie.

"Gentlemen, I told you we couldn't keep anything from her." Steph looked around clearly confused. They had used their ESP and she had somehow missed it.

Ranger walked to her and took her hand pulling her off the general. Then he led her to his chair, he sat and pulled her down on his lap. "Mine." He said aloud, then he grinned.

He looked from Steph to the general then back. "Care to explain?" It was said to either or both of them. Steph pointed to the general. "That's my Uncle Jason."

Following suit the General answered, pointing to Steph. "My little Angel."

Ranger shook his head. "When you were talking about 'your little angel' all those times, you were talking about Stephanie."

The general nodded his head. The guys suddenly looked at Stephanie in awe. They had been hearing stories about Steph for years and never knew it was her. Ranger thought for a minute then his eyes widened, he looked at Frank with something akin to hero worship.

"That would make you..." Her dad nodded his head. Now she was confused. Tank looked at her as if seeing her in a new light. "Wow, that explains a lot." Bobby and Lester both looked stunned.

Steph looked Ranger in the eye. "Care to explain what your talking about?"

He started laughing. Then he tightened his embrace and kissed her. She was throughly confused."Babe, I love you. And you really are one in a million."

The general rose from his seat. "Ranger you have the file, let me know."

He kissed Steph and left. Now she really was confused. She looked at Ranger. "What file?"

He sighed. He knew that Steph would want to do this job, shit she would feel obligated to do it. He opened the briefcase on the floor next to his chair and handed her the file. She opened it and started reading. He rose and sat her in the chair as she read. He started pacing. She closed the file and he stopped and looked her in the eye.

"We're not going to Miami, are we?" He questioned.

"The agent that needs to be extracted. The one in a coma. It's Caesar?" Ranger nodded.

"The missing men, the ones you don't know if they're still alive. Sikes and Toad?" Her voice cracked. He nodded again.

"A.J., Ken, and Sam are going to finish the mission, but they can't look for the missing men or get Caesar out without blowing their covers." Again Ranger nodded.

"So we go in, my cover is already established because they originally thought I would be doing this with them, then I broke my leg and didn't come back. You and I." She said looking at Ranger."Get Caesar out. Tank, Bobby, and Lester locate Sikes and Toad and get them out."

"Babe, it could be dangerous."

"It's what I've been training for." She looked him in the eye. "I love you, but I have to do this."

Ranger nodded. Then he pulled her up into his arms, holding her tight. His face buried in her hair he answered. "Babe, I'll always have your back."

He looked over her back at Frank. "Would you mind explaining to Ellen and..." He hesitated "The rest of the family why we're not at our reception." He kissed Stephanie and looked into her eyes. "We are leaving as soon as Caesar is safe for our honeymoon."

"But, Sikes and Toad..."

"Babe, we get Caesar out, that's our mission. Tank, Bobby, and Lester can handle the rest. If they need us, they know how to contact us."

"Gabby?"

"Will be fine with Amelia." Steph nodded and buried herself in Ranger. She knew it would be alright as long as he was there.

Time once again seemed to be flying. They left the next day. It took them three days to arrange the transfer of Caesar to a safe facility. The guys still had not located Sikes, Toad, or any information on them. She and Carlos were leaving on a plane in the morning for their honeymoon, he wouldn't tell her where they were going other then it was warm and private. The only thing he had let her pack had been her hair care and toiletries. They still hadn't had the discussion about more kids so she threw in some condoms. Just in case. It was something they would definitely need to discuss soon.

Thankfully, their flight was uneventful. Steph and Ranger had decided to take Gabby and Amelia with them because, despite their desire for time alone together, they did not want to be parted from their little girl. Ranger seemed even more attached to her than even Steph; she would often find him simply watching Gabby while she slept, a thoughtful smile on his face as he lightly stroked her thick, black hair. Steph and Amelia would share a conspiratorial smile at the tableau and quietly disappear from the room.

Ranger had awakened Stephanie a little before the plane had landed. The general had been kind enough to lend them the use of a private jet as part of his wedding present to them, and they had made good time to a small private island tucked discreetly amidst the Hawaiian Islands. Ranger smiled to himself while he waited for Steph to feed Gabby and gather her things, anticipating the questions that Steph would inevitably have over their destination. He had only told her that it was somewhere warm and secluded; the rest was to be a surprise.

As they prepared to exit the plane, Stephanie held Gabby close to her as Amelia tried to take the baby bag from her to lighten her load. "Amelia, it's okay. I've got it. You need to enjoy yourself, too. I'll probably need a lot of help with Gabby here later anyway. Relax a little." She smiled at Amelia, who returned it with a slight look of surprise at the gesture. She thought she was only along to babysit while Ranger and Steph had their honeymoon. Now she realized she just might get a vacation out of it, too.

Ranger ushered them over to a waiting black Mercedes convertible before grabbing the bag with their toiletries and Amelia's small amount of luggage with ease and depositing them in the trunk. Stephanie grinned at the infant seat in the back as she moved to buckle in the yawning Gabby. Her husband was always prepared for everything. Her husband, she thought with infinite satisfaction at the words, watching Gabby go right back to sleep once she was strapped in. They all buckled in, and Ranger zoomed off.

Approximately twenty minutes later, Stephanie's mouth dropped open at the view before her. They had just crossed a small hill and were driving down into a beautiful valley. Nestled into the slopes at the base of a mountain was a sprawling one-story house with a wraparound porch and a two-tiered deck below that. A massive expanse of lawn sloped down toward the ocean, and she could see a footpath that apparently led down to what could only be a private beach. Mist rose from a waterfall to the right and behind the house, and the natural pool that formed at its bottom looked to have been designated as a swimming pool. A gasp from Amelia confirmed her suspicion that this actually was not a dream.

Ranger pulled up into the crushed shell driveway and parked, silent as always. However, Stephanie could feel the unspoken questions radiating from him. Did she like it? Was it all right? She grinned to herself as she pulled her seatbelt off and practically flung herself at him across the console. As she finally released him from the enthusiastic kiss, she brushed his hair away from his face and smiled at him. "Carlos, this is perfect. How did you find this? Where exactly are we anyway?"

Ranger laughed outright, and Amelia giggled as Stephanie fired away like a Tommy gun. "I'm glad that you like it, Babe. I have a friend who owed me a favor or two, so consider this his wedding present to us. We're in Hawaii on a privately-owned island, about an hour northwest by plane from Honolulu. Is that enough for now, or can we get the little Babe out now? I think she's excited, too."

Stephanie released him suddenly and peered behind her. Gabby was awake and making gurgling noises between yawns. Steph was still amazed at how she wasn't very fussy. Overall, she was an even-tempered baby. _She gets that from her father, no doubt._ Ranger laughed again as he got out of the car. "Babe, she'll probably be more vocal with her opinion once she learns to talk."

She glared at him good-naturedly. Unfortunately, he was speaking the truth. The only emotions that she tended to keep in check were her love, but since Ranger had confessed his own for her, and she had given birth to Gabby, Stephanie was now a lot freer with that one, too. Amelia had a small smile flutter across her face that she tried to hide from me but failed. Steph shook her head and grinned at her, causing her to blush a little.

Ranger had already gotten their bags inside and was returning when Stephanie pulled Gabby out of the car. He reached for her, and she let him have her with a curious expression on her face. As he held Gabby up to eye level, she gazed at him with wide blue eyes then suddenly broke into a baby grin that would melt stone. She cooed at him, and he laughed softly so as not to startle her before kissing her forehead. He murmured to her, "Te amo, mi pequeña bebé. Te amo tan mucho."

Stephanie was on the verge of tears as she heard him whisper those words. Now that she knew Spanish, she could understand all of the things that he had a hard time expressing in English. Unfortunately, the thought of her language skills turned her mind to Sikes and Toad, and all of the guys who were like her third family. There had still been no word on the missing men, although Caesar was apparently responding well to his hospital treatment.

She pushed aside her tears for the moment, though. She could do nothing, which was frustrating, but she understood that, too. In addition, she knew that Sikes and Toad would not want her so sad on her honeymoon.

"Amelia, can you take care of Gabby while I carry my bride over the threshold?" Amelia grinned fully as she nodded. Stephanie straightened her back and bolstered her resolve as Ranger handed Gabby to Amelia, who looked happy to take her on. _Gods bless Amelia,_ Steph thought. _I don't know what I would have done without her all this time. And she loves our family, too._ A skittery thrill went through her as Ranger suddenly scooped her up into his arms and almost ran up the steps and across the porch. She let out a surprised screech, and his laughter boomed around them as he carried her into the house. They both heard Amelia laughing hard behind them as she followed and secured the door behind them.

Steph caught a brief glimpse of an open floor layout of living room, dining room, kitchen, and den, all flowing together seamlessly. Open arches, hardwood floors, low-slung, open wood-beamed ceilings. Apart from that, she saw doors blur by her as Ranger carried her down a hall, calling behind him to Amelia that she might see them by supper.

Amelia's laughter hit an all-time high as she told us not to worry. "That just means that I have more time with the little princess here. You two enjoy yourselves!" When Stephanie managed to peer over Ranger's shoulder, she actually caught her winking and waggling her eyebrows at her before she disappeared into what must be a spare room.

Before she could speak, however, Ranger had opened a door at the end of the hallway and carried her through it. He kicked the door closed behind him, and strode over to the bed before finally lowering her down then pulling her sandals from her feet.

As she watched him, he sat down beside her, his dark eyes never leaving her face. His voice was rough with emotion when he finally spoke. "Stephanie, I can't tell you how much I love you. I still can't express how much I missed you when you were gone. How I wished that I could have been there for you during your pregnancy. To watch you grow as a person and watch you grow big with our beautiful baby girl." His eyes were shining as he reached out to her, taking her left hand in his, stroking the rings he had placed there, as he sank his right one into her hair and toyed with the curls. "How I wanted to experience everything that I had never felt before or was too immature to appreciate and understand when I was younger."

He pulled their joined hands up to his heart. "I love you, Babe. More than I can ever express, but I promise every day that I will try to show it to you." Stephanie reached behind him and pulled him down to her, and she met his lips, pouring all of her unvoiced feelings and emotions into her kiss. He shifted to lie down beside of her, and his hands found new occupations as he deepened the kiss for what seemed like hours.

As he gently released her so that they could both remember how to breathe, his cell phone vibrated loudly in the sudden stillness. Ranger frowned, and Stephanie grimaced. No one was supposed to contact them unless it was a dire emergency.

"Yo," Ranger said in a clipped voice, rising to sit on the edge of the bed. He stood suddenly and began to cross the room, and Steph sat up quickly, sensing that this was even more important than first thought. "Right." He nodded. "Lester and Bobby?" He turned his back to the bed, staring out of the window so that Stephanie couldn't see his relieved smile. "Got it. Thanks." And he hung up, standing still.

Stephanie was now worried and frustrated to the point of getting severely pissed. She rose from the bed and stalked over to Ranger as much as her still-healing leg would let her. "What the hell is it, Ranger? What happened to Lester and Bobby? What happened to Sikes and Toad?" Her voice was rising with each question, her frantic worry more evident with each passing second.

Ranger turned to her without a pause and lifted her high above his head, grinning up at her from ear to ear as he spun her around. "They're fine, Babe. Tank only gave me the summary report, but it seems that Les and Bobby pulled off one hell of a rescue by themselves, and that's saying something coming from an ex-Special Op. It was supposed to be impossible, but they managed to get both guys out, although Les took some shrapnel to his shoulder. Sikes and Toad are still in the hospital, but they've just been downgraded from critical."

He finally released her to the ground, and he held on to her as she looked up at him dizzily. Ranger flipped his phone open and punched in a number, handing her the phone. "Here, Babe. I think you need to see for yourself how they're doing. Maybe it'll make you feel better about being out here in the middle of nowhere with a sex-crazed Batman." She smiled up at him as he grinned back smugly, but was distracted when a tired-sounding Toad answered the phone. "Yello?"

She wanted to laugh and cry simultaneously; she was so relieved. "Toad? Is it really you?" She heard him sit up over the phone, the change was so palpable. "Stephanie? Oh, man! Are you ever a sound for sore ears! Hey, Sikes! Get your lazy ass up and move over here! Is there a speaker on this thing? Hey, knock it off, man!" She giggled as she listened to them shuffling and fighting one another for the phone. Suddenly, Steph heard both of them clearly as someone apparently found the speaker phone button.

"Hey, little mama! How are our girls doing?" Sikes' voice was soft and tired-sounding, too. "I'm fine, Sikes. So is the little one. We just got the news that Les and Bobby had extracted you two. Ranger called you guys up so that I could quit worrying about you on my honeymoon."

Stephanie could tell that they were both smiling, and she missed them and their craziness more than ever. Sikes spoke up first. "We're glad to hear that he finally made an honest woman out of you. If he hadn't, we'd have hunted him down, and I would have married you myself." Deep down, Steph knew that he was dead serious, for all of his banter. In retrospect, she could see the signs that he loved her, too, but wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her chances with Ranger unless it failed of its own accord. Sikes was a good man, but she didn't love him in that way.

"Thank you, Sikes. Tell me how you both are really doing. Don't brush me off. I know you were both in critical until recently." Toad sighed exaggeratedly. "Alright, alright. Still the same stubborn woman." She grinned; she had won. "We were both severely dehydrated, covered in deep lacerations and bruises, and Sikes has a few cracked ribs, so don't make him laugh too much. I had a dislocated shoulder and a broken wrist, along with a nice little concussion. Does that answer your questions, Madame Interrogator?" Steph laughed at him. "Yes, it does. So all I'm going to say now is get some rest, leave the nurses alone, and I'll see you in a few weeks. Take care, you guys."

Both Sikes and Toad told her to take care and not to wear Ranger out too much. "We miss you, Steph. Come see us when you get home, okay?" She told them that she would and rang off, handing the phone back to Ranger. Relieved tears came out of nowhere, and he took her into his arms and held her as she cried out the last of her worry and frustration.

Finally pulling away, Stephanie swiped her face and smiled up at him sheepishly. "Somehow, I'm pretty sure that I'm not supposed to be crying on my honeymoon, you know? I must look awful now." He pulled her into him once more, and walked her with him to the bathroom where he gently washed her face for her. "Babe, you're beautiful to me no matter what, tears or none." He cupped her face in his hands, and pressed his body to hers suddenly. "And there's nothing wrong with crying on your honeymoon, as long as it's because you're in ecstasy and screaming my name as you come again and again."

Stephanie shivered at his delicious words and molded her body to his, feeling the stir of his desire against her belly. In the deafening silence that suddenly filled the room, they both realized that there were no more interruptions, no more excuses, no more things that had to be done right then. Ranger bent slowly and kissed Stephanie softly at first, like it was their very first kiss all over again. His hands slipped down her body to rest on her hips as he deepened it, exploring her mouth with his tongue as she started to respond and do so in kind.

As her nipples contracted, Steph had the fleeting thought that she was glad she had fed Gabby recently. She almost laughed as Ranger released her lips but moaned instead as he ground against her, the hard ridge of his erection begging to touch her. He scooped her up once more, carrying her back into the bedroom. However, instead of laying her down, he let her slide down his body. Stephanie reached for the buttons on her shirt, but his hands stilled them gently.

"Babe," he said huskily. "Let me have the honor. I want to get reacquainted with every inch of your body tonight. I've missed you in so many ways." She smiled at his last statement, and his eyes darkened slightly. "I couldn't have said it better myself, Carlos." She moved closer and began kissing his jaw then along his throat, rewarded by a sudden intake of breath that stirred her hair. Stephanie inhaled the scent of his skin, the sweet tang of Bulgari mixing with the musky scent that was all Ranger. His fingers found the buttons of her shirt, and he was sliding it off her shoulders before she even registered it.

"Oh, Babe." The roughened skin of his palms caressed her shoulders and up and down her arms, like he couldn't get enough of the simple act. Stephanie leaned her head back as she reveled in his touch, fire starting in her veins as he slowly, sweetly turned her on.

Her fingers found the tie in his hair, and she pulled it out before sliding both hands deep into the long, black silkiness. He groaned softly as her shirt hit the floor and his hands found the snap of her jeans. As she began to stroke the strong muscles of his back, he slipped his hands along her hips and down to cup her ass, working the denim down until her jeans joined her shirt. Ranger lifted Stephanie from her fallen clothing before letting go only long enough to peel his clothes off quickly, kicking his shoes and socks off in the process.

Stephanie waited breathlessly, the hot ache spreading through her body as she watched him undress. When he stepped from his cargos commando, she sighed out as she took in the view of his splendidly rigid cock. "Carlos…" He pulled her to him then walked her back slowly until she met the bed. He gently lifted her onto it and followed her down, lying beside her as he studied first her face then her body intently. His hair fell across one side of his face, and she instinctively reached out to stroke it back behind his ear.

Ranger smiled down at her before sucking her thumb into his mouth as it got within range. She closed her eyes a moment, delighting in the zing that found its way right between her thighs from his tongue's touch to the pad of her thumb. Stephanie started in surprise, her blue eyes flying open, as she felt his fingers brush across first one nipple then the other through her bra. In the back of her mind, she was mortified that it was a maternity one, but it was a necessary evil, plain ugly white cotton and all.

As her eyes met his steady gaze, she saw how black they had become, his eyes now heavy with love and lust undisguised. Apparently, he didn't mind the bra as he continued his little torture, dipping his fingers inside each of the open panels to tease her flesh before sliding back out again. Stephanie shifted her legs, the tingling ache between them intensifying from the varied sensations he was generating. She suddenly felt a rush of wetness in her bra, and her face flushed in embarrassment.

Of course, he noticed, too. However, instead of pulling away from her in disgust, he rose up over her and flipped the catch on her bra, sliding it off of her arms so that she lay with her arms outstretched at her sides, her milk-laden breasts gleaming wetly in the afternoon light. He anticipated her move to cover herself, his voice hoarse with emotion as he looked down at her. "Don't, Babe. Please."

Ranger rose off of the bed suddenly, running his fingers into her panties and pulling them down quickly. He tossed them as he climbed back onto the bed, pulling her with him so that she was situated in the center of the bed, him by her right side. "Don't be ashamed of your body, Babe. It's so beautiful, even more than I remember and more than it was before."

He locked his eyes with hers and stroked her hair away from her face. "You're body is responding the way that it should. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm not turned off by your breast milk, Babe. If anything, it turns me on even more. Everything about your body's changes fascinates me, enthralls me." Ranger began to explore Stephanie as she watched him in slightly awed desire at how open-minded he was, expressing his love of each change by touching her and demonstrating it.

He cupped her breasts in his palms, squeezing them gently. "How your breasts are larger, fuller. Your nipples are larger and pinker." He grazed his finger tips over each one, and her back arched to meet his touch. She felt her milk let down again, and he smoothed the moisture over each breast lovingly as he watched with a rapt expression on his face. Steph reached up and cradled his face in her palm as he continued to touch her, lightly pinching her nipples until she writhed and her face was no longer flushed with embarrassment but with desire.

"Carlos," she murmured. "Ranger…" She gasped as he kissed each breast suddenly, laving each of her nipples only once with his tongue. "Ahh," she choked out, her eyes meeting his as he pulled up until he was at eye-level with her. He kissed her forehead then whispered to her, "Are you okay with this? I don't want to do anything that will turn you off."

She smiled up at him as she thought about it for a moment. _In any other circumstances, I would probably be disgusted and grossed out. However, being in this moment, sharing this with him, seeing his awe at something so mundane for mothers the world over…How on earth could I be unhappy with him? He wants me, big boobs, round belly, hips and all. He finds me attractive despite the fact that I can't control my milk. He loves me for who and what I am, plain and simple._

Reaching her decision, she fisted her fingers in his hair and pulled him down to her eager mouth, kissing him hard and deeply, even as she tasted her milk on his lips. Ranger moaned into her mouth, and his hand stroked down from her breast to her stomach, his fingers playing small circles on her belly, letting one dip into her navel every now and then. Stephanie's own hand explored his chest and abs before sliding down into the soft tangle of hair near his cock. At the first touch of her fingers, his breath hitched and he stilled completely, not trusting himself not to come right then.

He pulled away from her mouth slowly, whispering her name and how much he loved her as he did so. "Stephanie, Babe…Let me finish exploring you first. I don't want to come right now, but if you keep touching me like that, it's going to be over in a nanosecond." She grinned wickedly at him but released his erection and watched him with hooded eyes to see what he would do next, propping herself up on her elbows to watch him. He sat up, caressing her legs slowly and firmly, silently asking her to part them. She spread her thighs widely, and he knelt down between them, silently taking in her body all over again.

He laid one large hand on her stomach, her belly flatter but still rounded from her pregnancy. His palm was a brand on her heated flesh, and she shivered with delight as he murmured to her. "I love seeing you like this, your body so round and soft." His left hand curled around her hip as his hand began to slide down her abdomen. "How curvy you've become, your hips giving me even more to hold on to when I thrust into your soft, wet, willing body, driving myself so deep that I feel like I'm lost inside of you." Both hands skirted her aching mound to stroke up and down her thighs, which were fuller than before, especially since she had not been able to keep up her exercise regimen. But he didn't seem to care about that either, as he parted them wider to take in her wet, swollen entrance. "How soft and full your thighs are when they wrap around my waist, my neck, as I touch you and taste you."

His erotic words alone rocketed her closer to the edge, and she watched him in undisguised lust and fascination as he nestled his body down between her legs. Stephanie ran one hand over the top of his head and down the side of his face as she finally found her voice. "Carlos, I need to know…Ohhh…" She lost her train of thought as he licked inside of her suddenly, his tongue flicking across her pulsing clit and causing her to see stars. It had been entirely too long since she had felt this, been pleasured like this. It felt so good she almost forgot what she has been trying to say, but it came back to her as she felt his nose nuzzle her curls, inhaling the scent of her arousal.

"Ranger…" His lifted his face until his eyes met hers, and she held tightly to his hair and scissor-locked his shoulders with her thighs. "Before you make me lose my mind, we need to talk about kids." He looked at Stephanie for a beat with a mixture of surprise and amusement before responding. "I love kids. I'm willing to have as many as you are willing to, Babe. Is that a problem?" She gauged his reaction, weighing his words against her own thoughts before replying softly, "I never thought I would have kids, you know. I didn't think that I could take care of them. But when Gabby came along, and I decided that there was no way I could get rid of a little piece of you and me, I realized that I could do it. If I can do bounty-hunting and undercover jobs, learn to fight in a variety of styles and with all kinds of weapons, then I can handle having children, too. I just don't know if we need any more this close on the heels of Gabby…"

She trailed off, and he smiled gently at her. "Do you want me to get the condoms, Babe? I don't want you to feel pressured into anything if you don't want to take that risk." His smile morphed into the wolf grin. "It certainly won't stop me from what I am doing or about to do to you. I still plan on ruining you for all other men." She mirrored his lupine smile but remained silent, debating. To sheathe, or not to sheathe. That is the question.

"Let me know when you're ready, Babe." Words from long ago when he first began applying pressure. It struck her suddenly. Why had she never noticed it before?! He had been telling her that not to get her to decide on taking a car from him or accepting his help but because he wanted her to accept him. He wanted her to notice him, to broaden her horizons with _him_. How could she have been in THAT much denial? Steph gave herself a mental head slap and rolled her eyes; Ranger's amused chuckle brought her back to reality. "You okay there, Babe? Are you winning that argument with yourself?"

Locking eyes with him, her voice was throaty and full of promise when she finally spoke. "Carlos, you told me that long ago after you tempted me to broaden my horizons. Why don't we do that all over again? Come here…" He smiled at her, his eyes lit with love for her, knowing that he would never be bored or disappointed with this woman. He pulled himself up to hover over her, his weight on his arms at her sides, as he kissed her hard and passionately. Her hands frantically stroked down his back; cupping his ass in her palms, she squeezed hard, and he released a hot moan deep into her mouth as he arched into her.

He rose up, inhaling deeply as he moved down to kiss her belly before rolling to the side and gathering her into his arms. Cradling her in his left arm, he skimmed his right hand down her body, touching her throat before slipping into the valley of her breasts. Ranger buried his face into her hair as he stroked her nipples, then placed light kisses along her forehead and brow as his fingers smoothed over her stomach and down into the curls of her mound, cupping her there for long moments without moving further. Stephanie had her arms wrapped around him with one hand resting on his hip, reveling in the safe haven of his arms. It was such a simple, intimate gesture, but it meant so much since they had been separated for so long.

When the desire for quiet intimacy had grown into something much more primal, Ranger slid his fingers down between her legs, lightly touching her outer folds before delving into her inner lips. As he drenched them in her flowing juices, she arched against him, begging for more of his touch. He circled one finger around her entrance, and she rocked her hips, taking the tip inside of her. "Carlos, please…inside of me…now," she panted, thrusting harder.

"Easy, Babe. Your wish is my command." Ranger started to slide his finger inside of her, feeling her muscles clench like a hot, wet glove. His erection twitched in excited response, eager to replace his hand. He stroked her softly as he continued to move deeper, working to stretch her and ready her for his cock. She mewled softly, her eyes closed, when he slowly stroked back out of her, but she moaned when he returned as he added another finger to tease and torment her further.

Her body resisted him at first then relaxed under his easy stroking as he began to rub his thumb around her clit. Stephanie buried her face into his shoulder and bit him when he rubbed across it suddenly. She began rocking her hips in time with his strokes, but Ranger wanted even more. He shifted them both just enough that he had access to more of her body. Leaning over her, he kissed her closed eyes then her lips before he moved down and covered her breast with his hot mouth. She cried out in surprise, his tongue laving her nipple to complete rock hardness as he deepened the angle of his thrusting fingers and curved them back to rub against her G-spot. Her entire body bent as she almost sobbed out his name, her climax consuming her unexpectedly as he tasted her with his tongue and teased her with his fingers. Ranger released her breast and began to kiss her face as he continued stroking her down from her orgasm, until her body no longer trembled from the aftershocks.

Stephanie finally managed to open her heavy-lidded eyes, and she couldn't help but smile as she met her husband's tender gaze. "Babe, you're so beautiful when you come." She tucked her head into his neck and kissed him along his pulse there, delighting in how it quickened under her touch. The overwhelming need to feel him buried deep inside of her, to be made whole again with him, refueled her ardor, and her hands began to explore his body eagerly.

He moaned when her hand found him, and she rolled him between her widely spread thighs. "Carlos, I want you now. I want you buried deep inside of me, so deep that I can feel you in my throat, as far as you can go. Please…" He balanced over her on one arm, his other hand moving down and covering hers on his tight, throbbing cock. "Steph, Babe. I want you to put me inside of you, sweetheart."

Ranger felt her rise to meet him, one of her legs wrapping low around his waist to pull him down to her. He exercised the last shred of his resolve not to come when she decided to tease herself by running his dripping tip inside of her folds, across her clit, then down to circle her entrance. He waited with bated breath as he felt her give the plump head of his cock a tiny squeeze before she slid it inside of her, her fingers stroking his as she relinquished control so that he could move deeper.

Stephanie's tightness overwhelmed him, her silken wetness smooth and searing hot against his hard, highly-sensitized flesh. He rocked into her in small motions, as much as it nearly killed him to do so; her body still wasn't completely ready to take his girth yet. As he moved, so did she, her hips rocking harder with each thrust. She arched hard as she wrapped her other leg around him, pushing him into her completely to the hilt. Ranger stilled his body, their labored breathing the only sound that filled the silent room for a few precious moments.

"Babe, open your eyes," he commanded softly, and she did, her eyes a deep, stormy blue as she met his black ones. "I want to watch you come, Carlos," she whispered, and he caressed her face as he began to rock inside of her with deep, slow strokes. A slow smile spread across Stephanie's face like honey as her body danced with his, picking up his rhythm instantly. She swallowed hard and moaned as he found that spot deep inside of her with his cock, and he shifted so that he could do it again and again. Running her hand down his broad chest, she slid her fingers down to where they were joined, touching him as he slid out before touching herself and fingering her clit. She brought her fingers back to his lips, and he sucked her juices from them, his eyes never breaking their gaze at one another.

Ranger groaned at the taste of her on his lips, and he knew that he would not last much longer. His strokes came harder and faster now, and his hips pumped him deeply inside of her with every one of them. He slid his hands underneath her arching body to her back, lifting her breasts to his lips as he kept his eyes on hers. He suckled first one and then the other, feeling himself on the verge, when she shuddered hard and cried his name, her orgasm ripping through her so intensely that he exploded with the first tightening of her inner walls, his own climax consuming him right along with her own. He moaned her name over and over, reverting to Spanish as he spilled inside of her, nudging her womb as he shifted and spasmed uncontrollably. She cried out again as a third, smaller orgasm consumed her, and when his eyes finally refocused from their clouded state, he saw her watching his face in wide-eyed wonder. With his last ounce of strength, he rolled them to their sides, remaining joined intimately, unwilling to pull away from her anytime soon.

Stephanie stroked his hair away from his damp forehead, running her fingertips across his face as though memorizing the features there. "Carlos…I can't describe it…You are even more gorgeous when you come. Your face…it's so unguarded…your heart can be read there…" She leaned in and impulsively kissed him. "Have I told you how much I love you?" He pulled her closer to him and hugged her tightly, burying his face into her curls. "I love you, too. Te amo tan mucho."

Steph and Ranger made love again and again, stopping only to emerge to fortify themselves and spend time with their daughter and Amelia. Stephanie brought Gabby back to their room to feed her. Ranger sat Stephanie between his legs as she nursed her, and it struck him with some amusement and a whole lot of desire that they were more naked than Gabby was. _She's too young to remember it, though_, he mused mischievously to himself.

He was continually amazed at all of the little things, such as this one, watching his wife nurture their child. The experience was such a simple joy, an uncomplicated beauty, that it was almost surreal. He wondered if other new fathers ever felt this way, or if he was just going crazy. He regretted his lack of attention when Aly was born, and a good part of him felt as though he had to make it up to her every day of her life.

Ranger was even more amazed at how Stephanie had grown, as a person and as a woman. Despite her fears, she had become stronger and more decisive, more skilled, and was taking care of a child in the middle of all of this. He bent his lips to her ear and whispered, "Babe, you never disappoint." She was stroking Gabby's leg as he said this, and she turned her head slightly in amused confusion.

"What? What prompted that one?" He raised his hand from its resting place on her thigh and tenderly smoothed Gabby's hair with his fingers, his hand so huge against her tiny head that he could easily palm it completely. "I said it because I am proud of you, Babe. I'm sitting here watching you feed our baby and am amazed at all that you have accomplished in so short a time. I'm proud of the person that you have become, of the skills that you have learned, but most of all I am proud of the woman that you have grown into as well. Despite your fears and reservations, you have become a wonderful, nurturing mother without sacrificing who you are or becoming the dreaded Burg wife that has plagued you almost your whole life."

Unable to find words, Stephanie gently unlocked Gabby from her breast to switch her to the other one; Gabby made an unhappy noise almost like a growl when she was removed but settled in happily once she found what she was looking for as she rubbed her face across Steph's chest. It made Stephanie laugh as she thought that Gabby definitely had her appetite and protectiveness over her food. She turned enough so that she could see Ranger more easily and kissed him long and hard.

Finally pulling away, she smiled softly up into his face and stroked his cheek with her thumb as she cradled his jaw in her palm. "Saying thank you seems so trite and like so little in comparison to what you have just said. There aren't words that can express what hearing you say that truly means to me. All I can offer you in response is that I love you. I love you with all my heart, unconditionally. We both do."

Her words actually made Ranger choke up, so he pulled her tightly against him, kissing her lips then the top of her head as he tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

The next two weeks flew by, Ranger and Stephanie spending every moment together. When they weren't in the bedroom, they were with Gabby and Amelia, and many times they told Amelia that she could have a portion of the day off to do whatever she may want to. The house was lovely, well-stocked with provisions, and had every amenity so that there was no room for boredom.

They explored the island at length, and Stephanie found a hidden bubbling stream that the waterfall pool emptied into as it flowed out to sea. Ranger introduced her to the delights of making love outdoors, in a pool, and underneath a waterfall, as well as their numerous rounds in bed. She lost count after twelve in less than two days; it amazed her that they could both still walk. At the rate they were going, she was probably already pregnant again, she mused, as she went in search of her husband the morning they were to leave. She was really going to miss this place, she thought, when she spied him as she passed the doorway to Gabby's room. The sight was enough to stop her in her tracks and make her extremely warm all over.

Ranger was standing in nothing but his cargos and boots, his mocha latte skin gleaming softly in the light from the window. His long hair was flowing loose down his back, and he had Gabby cradled in his huge, strong arms. She looked so tiny and fragile as she lay there surrounded by her hulk of a father, her black, wavy hair a perfect compliment to her father's. He was gazing down at her with a mixture of wonder and unabashed love written all over his chiseled, handsome face. This was the epitome of the timeless tableau that speaks to all women on some level—the small, helpless child protectively wrapped up in the arms of a strong, capable alpha male, naked to the waist to show how well-suited he is to the task of caring for this tiny, defenseless baby.

Stephanie heard cooing and realized that Gabby was awake, her wide blue eyes fringed by long, black lashes as she looked up at her father. The sight simply took her breath away, and she finally found it again only a few moments after Ranger had looked up at her and smiled.

"Babe," he said, lowering his eyes to his gurgling daughter. She walked over and stood by his side, wrapping her arm around his waist as they watched their little girl break into a small smile, just like her daddy's. Stephanie had to repress a giggle over that one since she didn't want to spoil the mood.

He tickled her belly with his fingertips, and as he lifted them away from her, Gabby grabbed his index finger and wrapped her tiny fist around it. Steph squeezed Ranger more tightly to her, and a lump formed in her throat. It was so simple, so insignificant, but it meant so much to see it, to see Ranger as the man involved in it. It made her want to see it happen again. Maybe with their baby boy next time.

She sensed Ranger watching her, and she looked up to find that she was right. "I just wanted to spend some quality time with one of my little girls, especially before she gets tired of her old man." He shifted Gabby to fit more snugly in one arm as he turned to face her. He laid his hand gently against her stomach and rubbed in small circles. "Babe, you'll get to see it happen again. There is a distinct possibility that you could be expecting again, you know. If not, then that's fine, too." He showed her the wolf grin suddenly."Although, if you want to wait a while longer before the next one, we might want to work on prevention tactics. After all, we _are_ going to keep practicing. "

Damn ESP, she thought as she grinned at him. "Damn skippy, Batman. Let's go home."

**TITLE: Togetherness Part 19 **

**AUTHOR: dasame **

**DISCLAIMER: just borrowing, not making any money. **

**I hope entertaining.**

Ranger walked into his office and saw Steph sitting at his desk reading a memo and sighed. He knew it was the memo from Rangeman Miami announcing the start of the next training class. He also knew that Steph would want to attend. She had never finished her training after Gabby had been born. There had been the broken leg, then the wedding and honeymoon. All good reasons, but he knew Steph and she was determined to finish what she had started.

"Babe."

"Ranger, why didn't you tell me about the training class in Miami?" She asked in a very serious voice, she was angry with him at the moment.

He decided to try avoidance. "Babe, why aren't you in the gym? I thought you had a session with Bobby set up."

"Bobby was called out on a takedown." He suddenly felt his avoidance backfiring on him. "Seems somebody told the guys I wasn't to do field work until my training was complete. Know anything about that?" She was standing, clearly angry.

She was looking straight into his eyes with her hands balled into his shirt. He looked down at her and tried hard to fight the curve of the smile trying to break free. She had a gun on her hip, another in a shoulder holster, and she had a knife in a sheath on her leg. She was armed and dangerous and clearly not afraid of him. She was perfect.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tight to his body. She melted some at his closeness. He nuzzled and kissed her neck, before descending on her mouth, kissing her throughly. He pulled back, and her eyes were glazed. He kissed her again, and she shifted to get closer, changing the angle. They both moaned.

He pulled back and rested his head on her forehead. "Babe, we may be back from our honeymoon, but I'm far from done with you. I can't get enough of you or your body. I don't want to be separated. An hour or a day I can deal with, but the training is eight weeks." He shook his head. "No way I can do without you that long."

She looked up at him, the love in her eyes clearly showing. "Carlos..." A tear formed, and he could see she was fighting to keep it from falling. "I need to finish what I started. It will kill me to be away from you. But I have to finish, and if I don't do it now, we both know I never will. This isn't just for me, it's for us. This training makes me safer, you won't have to worry as much, that makes you and the men safer." She leaned into him, receiving comfort from his nearness.

He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back, separating them. Everything she said was true. But it was so painful to think of being separated from her for eight weeks. He looked into her eyes. Then smiled his full two hundred watts as his heart broke a little. He pulled her close again burying his face in her hair before he spoke.

"Gabby?"

"I'll take her with me, Amelia can watch her while I'm training."

"Where will you stay? The Rangeman building?" She shook her head.

"Marisa has invited us to stay with her and Aly." Steph pulled back and looked into his eyes. "You don't mind, do you?" He shook his head.

"It's a good idea." His hug tightened. "I'm going to miss you. "

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Promise me on the nights you're too tired you'll stay in the apartment. I don't want to worry about you out driving tired."

She nuzzled his neck, kissing it. "Promise."

"Babe, I'll fly down whenever I get a free day."

Tank chose that minute to walk in. He cleared his throat. "Hate to interrupt you kids, but Ranger I have that info you asked for."

Steph looked Ranger in the eye. "I'm a little tired, thought I'd go up to the apartment and take a nap." She winked at Ranger as she closed the door behind her.

Tank started laughing. "She going to Miami?"

Ranger nodded. "You said something about having the info?"

"Can I request a transfer now?"

Ranger looked him in the eye. "Smartass."

"Man, you were an ass to work for when she was in Europe."

If looks could kill, he would be dead. He dropped the file on the desk and left.

Four weeks later:

Ranger stood on the deck glancing from the papers spread across the table to the woman and child huddled together sitting in the sand. The waves crashed and broke on shore, the sound thundering. The ocean was churning. A heavy mist hung in the air and heat lighting could be seen flashing across the sky. It seemed the day was as sad as the people. The headlines he tried to avoid seeing spoke of death.

**Local Woman Killed in Multi-Car Pileup**

Steph had called him with the news. She had been in Miami for three weeks getting her physical training. When they had returned from their honeymoon and she discovered that a class was starting in Miami for new employees she had insisted on joining it. So for three weeks Ranger had been flying down anytime he had free. She had five weeks to go when she called with the news.

Marisa had been in an accident. The accident was still being investigated but it seemed to be just that, an accident. He would never forget the call. He had seen 'Babe' on his caller ID and his heart soared.

"Babe."

"Carlos." He heard tears. He could tell she was very upset. Something was very wrong.

"Gabby? Aly?"

"The kids are okay." She was sobbing, it was clear she was trying very hard to tell him something.

He heard the phone drop. A minute later her heard Amelia's voice. "Mr. Ranger, you need to come right away, Ms. Marisa has been in an accident..." He hadn't heard any more before hanging up the phone and calling Tank.

On the way to the airport he told him about the call. Ranger made calls while Tank drove. Bobby and Lester were in charge until he or Tank returned. He looked at the other paper.

**Marisa Victoria Jennings**

**Leaves behind her 11 years old **

**daughter Alejandra Manoso, **

**Ms. Jennings was involved in **

**many charitable organizations**

It was her obituary. She had been on her way to a fundraiser when she died. Now he and Steph would have to raise Aly. And he prayed and thanked God many times in the last few days for having Steph. He didn't know how he would ever have handled this alone.

Tears ran down his face as he watched Steph and Aly out on the sand. They had been comforting each other for the past two days. He didn't need to see Tank's face to know that the big man also had tears on his face. Marisa had been a good person, and he had cared for her. It just hadn't been enough. He hadn't known love until he met Steph. He walked down to the beach, and reached his hands down to the women in his life.

He pulled them to their feet before he wrapped an arm around each. "Time to go, the limo's here."

The drive to the cemetery was mostly silent, broken only by muffled sobs. Aly clung tightly to Steph. They had grown close in the weeks Steph had been living with them while going through training. At the time of the accident, Steph had been at Rangeman and Amelia had been at the house with Aly and Gabby.

They stood at the side of the grave. Ranger held Gabby. Stephanie's arms were wrapped protectively around Aly, their heads together. Tank stood by his other side. His family and Steph's were there. Marisa had been an only child, and her parents had died a few years ago. They had decided on a private funeral. Rangemen could be seen scattered about, insuring the family's privacy. As the minister finished his words and walked away the family stood and cried.

They walked back to their cars in silence. Aly would be returning to Trenton with them.

Two weeks later:

Ranger sat in his office, the door locked. He was holding the envelope, examining it. The handwriting was fresh, not more then a couple of months old. How could she have known? He sat back and sighed. He had been carrying the envelope with him since they had talked to Marisa's lawyer just before the funeral. He knew he needed to read it, finding out what Marisa had thought he would need to know. He opened the letter.

_Carlos, _

_If you're reading this letter, than it means I'm dead and you're wondering how you will be able to handle raising Aly on your own. I know you have also examined this letter and envelope and see that they're not too old. Carlos, I write a new letter every year on Aly's birthday. If you want, you can find the old ones in the safe deposit box. This one, the new one will go to Frederick to give to you in the event of my death. Now that's been covered let's move on._

_Aly, I know you will do a good job raising her, so surprise no advice. Do what you think is best and I'm sure it will be okay. Here's my advice, ask Stephanie to marry you, be a family. You, Aly, Stephanie, and the new baby you have told us about. I know you don't think you can do relationships. Our marriage was a disaster from the start. But whether you admit it to yourself or not, you are in love with Stephanie. You need to marry her and start making memories together. We never look back and say 'wish I had worked more' but we do regret the time we missed with loved ones. Don't push her away and one day regret the years you could have had. You see, I don't regret any of the time we had together._

_I know my parents never approved of you, I remember Mom saying 'stay away from that Manoso boy, he's nothing but trouble' she was right. You brought me trouble and heartache, the best kind. I've loved you since I was six, trouble was you were never in love with me, hey, I'm not complaining the sex was great, and I wouldn't trade Aly for anything. We made a great kid. _

_Have to go now, I hear you and Aly coming in the house, I just wonder what you bought her this year. Carlos you've always been a good father, just an absent one, this is your chance to do it all. _

_Love you forever, _

_Marisa Victoria Jennings Manoso _

Ranger folded the letter and put it back in its envelope. Tears streamed down his cheeks. She had been so right about him and Steph. Stephanie was indeed an amazing woman. For a woman who had never been sure if she wanted kids, she was doing a fabulous job, mothering both Aly and Gabby. Steph had been spending so much time with them since they had returned from Miami that Amelia had been coming into Rangeman and doing some work, she had even gone out doing field work. When she had made the request, he had been surprised to find out that she had been the other woman the group had trained.

He put the letter in his personal safe. Time to go home. Just as he was unlocking the door there was a knock. He opened the door. Tank looked at him.

"You okay man?" He nodded, and put his arm on the big man's shoulder.

"You coming to dinner tonight?"

Tank looked at him. "Bombshell cooking tonight?" Ranger shook his head. Steph still couldn't cook.

"Pino's, I'm picking it up on the way home."

"Okay, count me in. Amelia going to be there?"

Ranger laughed. "I believe she is doing surveillance with Lester tonight." The big man sighed.

They headed down to the garage. Bobby was heading up. He stopped Ranger. "The new truck you ordered for Bombshell just came in."

Ranger smiled. "Bobby, feel like coming to dinner tonight?"

Bobby looked at him, lifting an eyebrow. "Bombshell cooking?" Ranger and Tank started laughing.

Tank answered. "It's safe, we're stopping at Pino's."

"I'm in then." Bobby said.

"Good. You can bring the new truck over, just park it in the garage. I'll tell her about it later." Both men looked at him. He'd had the truck customized more so than the average Rangeman truck. And unlike most Rangeman vehicles it was a dark blue, not black.

Tank, Bobby, and Ranger entered the house through the garage door, setting dinner on the kitchen counter as they passed. They could hear conversation and laughter coming from the family room. Following the sound, they walked into the room. Sikes was sitting in a chair holding Gabby. Stephanie was on the couch with Aly between her legs on the floor, Steph was brushing her hair as she talked with the men in the room.

Toad and Ken were on the couch with her. A.J was sitting in another chair, the conversation quite animated with them all talking and laughing. As soon as Aly saw Ranger she jumped up and ran to him, leaping onto him and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Daddy, Steph's friends are telling me stories." she said in an excited voice. He walked to the couch, carrying Aly.

He leaned over and kissed Steph. "Babe."

He sat Aly back and the floor lifted Steph, then he sat settling Steph on his lap. "Gentlemen." He nodded to them, they nodded back.

"Everyone ready to eat?" Steph asked the gathered group and she started to get up. Ranger tightened his hold on her waist. She looked at Ranger, who was grinning at her.

"Food's on the kitchen counter, make sure you save some for Steph." Ranger said. There was a mass exodus to the kitchen, leaving Steph and Ranger alone in the family room.

"Babe, you want to tell me what's going on?"

Steph leaned in and kissed him. "They need me to help with a mission."

Ranger tightened his arms around her she could feel him tensing up. He knew about her commitment to the group. He had hoped they would let it slide now that they were married and Steph had a child, two if you counted Aly.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "You're going?" She leaned back and using a finger lifted his head so she could look into his eyes.

"Would you go, if our positions were reversed?" She asked. He groaned. She already knew the answer, it was something they had talked about before the wedding. His obligation to do certain missions if they came up.

He continued to look into her eyes. "Yes, Babe I'd go if I had to." He had never lied to her and didn't plan to start now.

She leaned in and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and made it more passionate. Lester cleared his throat. "Kids, if you want any food you better get in the kitchen." Then he looked into their faces, Steph had tears in her eyes and Ranger looked like he had just lost his best friend. "What's wrong?" He sat on the chair opposite them.

Before they could answer they heard Aly coming. They both immeadiately changed their expressions to smiles. "Daddy, Steph come on." She grabbed a hand of each and started pulling them to the kitchen.

Ranger scooped her up. "Hey, Jellybean." And he gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

She wiped at her cheek. "Daddy, stop it." He let her go, she grabbed her plate and headed for the dining room.

Ranger grabbed his salad and joined her, to his surprised Steph grabbed the other salad, and a piece of plain cheese pizza. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Not very hungry." She answered his unasked question.

After dinner they sent Aly up for her bath, then they both tucked her in. Steph took Gabby to the nursery, nursed her and put her to bed. With Amelia watching over the kids, she returned to the family room where Ranger was talking with the guys.

She walked up to Ranger and took his hand. Pulling him up. "Everybody, it's been a long day and I'm tired. You all know where you're sleeping. I'll see you in the morning." Then she started out the door and up the stairs.

"Babe?"

After they were in their room she stopped, put her arms around his waist and leaned into him. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Carlos, just love me tonight. Please." He scooped her up, kissing her neck as he carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently. Then surprised her as her turned. Over his shoulder he said. "Be right back, Babe."

He went into the bathroom and she heard him running water in the whirlpool. Five minutes later he was back. He pulled her to her feet, she had watched him lock their door. And flicked the do not disturb switch next to the door. They would only be disturbed in the event of a major problem. He lifted her shirt off and threw it behind him, then he unbuttoned her pants and tugged them down until she could step out of them, they joined her shirt. He sat her down and removed her shoes and socks. Then ran his hand up her leg, stopping when he reached her panties.

She sighed. He traced the lace with his finger. His eyes were dark and lust filled. He looked up into her clear blue eyes.

"Babe."

She smiled at him. He hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them down. They joined her other clothing. He pulled her up. His hands moved to her bra, tracing the lace, he held her breast, teasing her nipples through the sheer fabric. He leaned in and kissed them, a second later the bra joined her other clothing.

He scooped her up and carried her into the bathroom. Candles flicker in the darkness, their glow the only light in the room.

He gently lowered her into the whirlpool. Then he stood and flicked on some music, before he started stripping for her.

She watched mesmerized as he pulled off first his shirt, revealing a perfect body. He unbuttoned his pants and slowly lowered the zipper. His pants crumbled to the floor, commando. She let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. He was a magnificent specimen of man, and from the look of it he wanted her as badly as she wanted him at this minute.

He pulled off his shoes and socks and joined her in the whirlpool.

Several hours later they were lying in bed intertwined, satiated and exhausted. "Babe, I..."

"Carlos, ..."

He nuzzled her hair. "Babe, I got you a new truck, it's in the garage."

"Mmmm, Carlos I'm going to miss you." He turned her so she was facing him. Looked into her eyes.

"Babe, promise me you won't get dead." Tears filled his eyes.

"Only if you promise me the same, while I'm gone." He pulled her in for a tight embrace.

"Babe, Promise? " Both a question and answer.

"Promise? "

They fell asleep holding each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie was dreaming the phone was ringing, but for some reason she couldn't reach it no matter how hard she tried. Then it sunk in. It was Carlos' cell phone she had heard, she heard him answer it and he pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed. She opened her eyes, he was running his hand through his hair, something was wrong. He disconnected.

"Carlos?"

"Babe, you know this mission you're going on? " She nodded, confused.

"Seems it's big, very big. That was the General, Rangeman is being contracted. I need to meet him in D.C. in the morning to go over details."

"Babe, go shower I'll go get the kids ready for breakfast."

As Ranger opened the door Aly came running in carrying Gabby. She handed Gabby to Steph before crawling up the bed.

"Daddy, Uncle Tank and Uncle Lester went out to get donuts for breakfast. They said to tell you two to get dressed or they're not saving you any." She was absolutely glowing as she spoke.

She loved having company, especially if it meant donuts in the house.

Ranger grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey jellybean, I need to talk to you."

She frowned at him, he was using his serious voice. She knew that usually meant that he was going away. "You're leaving?" Her voice trembled and her lip came out. She snuggled into him.

"Yeah, jellybean. For a little while." He held her tight and kissed her head. "Steph and I will be away, but Amelia and Grandma and Papa Plum will be taking good care of you."

"I'll help with Gabby." She piped in.

"You sure will, Jellybean."

"Aly, remember your starting school with Mary Alice and Angie. Junior will be driving you, and he'll pick you up after school." Steph added. Ranger frowned, he disagreed with Steph about Aly going to a public school. But had agreed in the end to trying it, as long as she was driven in and picked up after.

"Now run down to breakfast and Steph and I will be down in a few minutes."

She jumped off the bed, closing the door after her. Steph put Gabby in the playpen in the corner. Gabby pulled herself onto her feet. Tears started forming in Steph's eyes, she wasn't only leaving Carlos behind, she was leaving two daughters. Carlos wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her in close to his body and kissing her neck.

"Babe, you don't have to go. Nobody would think less of you if you wanted to stay home."

She snuggled into his warmth and safety."I would. I need to do this. It's the reason I trained so hard. I just never though I would want to stay home and be a mother. I love them so much..." She turned and looked into his eyes. " I would die for them, I never knew I could feel that way about someone other than you."

"Babe." His eyes spoke it all. The reason for years he had pushed her away, to keep her safe. Because he would rather hurt or die himself then to have someone he loved be hurt or die.

"Babe, you need to shower." He lead her into the shower. Pulling his shirt over her head, he pushed her under the water after checking to make sure the temperature was right. Then he took off his cargos and joined her. Forty five minutes later they were dressed and heading downstairs to breakfast. Steph was glowing, and Carlos was grinning.

"Kids, you're late. You'll have to scrounge up something. Donuts are gone." Tank said. Steph simply grinned. It had been worth it and she wasn't quite sure how long this mission was going to last. She would leave this afternoon and Carlos was heading to D.C. in the morning.

"Junior take Aly to school?" Ranger asked. Tank nodded his head. Watching the two of them, he smiled. It was so plain to see that they were in love.

"If you think you can get that smile off your face maybe we can get some work done." Ranger, tried to give Tank a glare which didn't quite work with his grin. "The General called. Rangeman is being contracted, I fly to D.C. in the morning so set a briefing for tomorrow night here, six p.m.."

Tank nodded. Then walked out of the kitchen, he had his phone in his hand already making calls to prepare.

"Babe, what are your plans for this morning?"

"Pack. I had a doctor's appointment for this afternoon but I cancelled it. It can wait until I get back."

"Babe?" He eyed her. Was she not telling him something?

"Just routine stuff." Steph said. "Nothing important."

He raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" She nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE: Togetherness Part 20 **

**AUTHOR: dasame **

**DISCLAIMER: just borrowing, not making any money. **

**I hope entertaining.**

Steph had been sick the entire flight. A.J. and Sikes were worried about her. She had never gotten sick during flights before. They had landed at Heathrow and then made their way to the same house she had first come to before. They would have two days to rest before the mission started.

They would be traveling to Paris and doing some surveillance at first. Steph would be in charge of collecting and analyzing data collected. Once the takedown was set, she would be in the second wave to enter with Sikes, Ken, A.J. and Toad entering first.

Once they were on the train Steph fell asleep. Sikes ended up carrying her to the truck and into the house, gently laying her in her bed. He covered her with a blanket, feeling uncomfortable about undressing her now that she was married. He left her clothes on, removing her shoes. He played with her curls for a minute before exiting the room.

A.J. looked up at him as he entered the room. "She settled?"

Sikes just nodded, then collapsed in a chair. He opened a file from the pile on the table. A.J. studied him for a minute. He knew Sikes loved Steph. Satisfied with what he saw, he turned back to the file he had been reading. They had lots of info they needed to get through in the next two days. If Steph hadn't been so sick on the plane she would be helping them sort through it. They needed her instincts on this one.

Awakening several hours later, Steph looked around. She recognized the room she had lived in before.

She made her way to the bathroom and screamed when she looked in the mirror, scary hair wasn't the half of it.

She stripped and climbed in the shower. Luxuriating in a hot, steamy shower she let the warmth wash over her. It loosened tight muscles and eased the tension she felt.

She knew she needed to wrap her mind around this mission, being distracted could be fatal. But she missed Ranger and Gabby more then she's ever felt possible. Twenty minutes later, feeling much better she pulled on a robe. After dressing she headed down to the kitchen in search of food. She was starving. She hoped somebody had gone out, there normally wasn't much she considered edible in the house.

As she was digging through the cupboard Caeser and Toad came into the kitchen.

"Hey, she's alive." Caesar said. Steph glared at him.

"Yeah, and even not pregnant all she thinks about is food." Toad added.

She stalked toward him. "Take it back, now." Steph said, glaring at them.

Toad stepped behind Caesar, they loved teasing Steph. And had really missed her after she left to have the baby. Caesar reached for her, she countered it and ended up flipping him. It surprised them all.

When she left, she hadn't finished the physical half of her training. She had been working with Ranger's men to perfect her skills since they had returned from their honeymoon. And of course she'd been nearly finished with her training in Miami before Marisa's accident.

Caesar stared up at Steph in amazement. "Wow, Steph that was excellent."

Toad pulled her into a hug, squeezing so hard she started to struggle."Man, I think she needs to breath." said A.J."What's going on?"

"Steph just flipped Caesar, you should have seen it, it was great." said Toad, gushing with pride, as if he had taught her to do it.

"Steph?" A.J. questioned. She simply shrugged, blushing from all the attention.

Ken and Sam walked into the kitchen. "We going to work or eat, because right now eating sounds good." said Ken. Sam nodded in agreement. Toad told them what Steph had done and again she was pulled into hugs so tight she had to struggle to breathe. A.J. called down the hall.

"Hey, Sikes. Do you feel like making a food run, Steph's hungry."

He walked in grinning. "Steph's always hungry." He teased. She glared at him. He played with her curls.

"What to ride with me Curly." He asked her. Steph nodded. She'd missed the guys and the way they teased her, while at the same time treating her as an equal.

In the truck on the way to food Sikes decided to question her. "Steph, you were pretty sick on the plane."

She nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Uh, Steph. I know it's personal but it might affect the job." He paused then glanced at her. "Are you pregnant again?"

Steph just started at him. The thought had occurred to her when she was so sick on the plane. She shrugged, as she wasn't sure, it was a possibility. She and Carlos had been pretty active lately. She decided to go with the completely honest answer.

"Sikes I don't know, I don't think so. But anything's possible. I've never got sick flying before, even when I was pregnant with Gabby."

"Maybe we should set you up with an appointment with Toby to find out?" Sikes asked.

She shook her head. "We don't have time. If I get sick again, I promise I'll take a test."

He looked at her. She was stubborn, and it was her choice. He decided that he would just have to keep an extra close eye on her for right now. He pulled into the lot and Steph ran in and picked up their order.

Back at the house they sat at the table and quietly ate. Steph finished hers and looked around to see if there was any more, suddenly feeling quite hungry. Caesar pushed her some more. She smiled at him.

A few minutes later A.J. rose.

"Time for work people." And they all moved into the living room. Steph noticed they already had the map up as well as some photos. She walked over and studied them.

Michael Londick, 35, 270lb. , 6'4". He looked mean. He had served time for drugs, weapons, and assault.

Gary Stacio, 42, 225lb., 5'11". Had a blank expression on, looked like the guy next door. He maybe even looked friendly. Never served time, but a suspect in four murders, not enough physical evidence to convict.

Harvey Stillman, 33, 190lb., 6' 2". Looked amused. Suspected racketeering, attempted murder, drugs, never served time.

"These are the players we know " Started A.J. "Our job is to find out if there are any others. If there are, we need to identify them, then take them down. We'll be coordinating with Ranger's group as well as two other groups. This is big folks."

Ken handed out folders. "This is what we know so far about their group and plans. Questions?"

Steph looked thru the folder. Shit. "This is confirmed?" Ken nodded at her.

"We figure we have three, maybe four weeks to get the info and wrap this up if we're going to stop them." Sikes added.

"And the others, Ranger?" Steph questioned.

"The same, this is one of four factions all working together. That's why were coordinating it with the others. We don't want any of these guys to get away." said Sam.

Steph thought for only a minute. "Then let's get to work." She sat at one of the computer terminals and started working. Starting with the info in the folder. She knew it needed to be confirmed and verified. As well as added to.

Occasionally Sikes would hand her something to drink and she would drink it and he would hand her something to eat and she would eat it. Without even really noticing what she was doing other than the research, it felt so right this is what she had trained for. She was surprised when A.J. tapped her on the shoulder and told her she should go get some rest. She had been working for ten hours. They were due to leave for Paris in the morning.

She stood stretched and yawned. How could she have sat so long and not noticed it? Suddenly she really needed the loo. She looked at her shirt, shit, she had forgotten to take a break to pump, her shirt was caked with dry milk. Sikes took her arm and steered her toward her room. She took care of both pressing needs, then a hot shower, and she hit the bed.

She woke the next morning when Sikes, Toad, and Caesar sat down heavily on the bed. They pulled at her covers.

They found it amusing to wake her in the morning. She grumbled and groaned, before finally sitting up.

"Steph, time to get up." Chimed Caesar.

"Come on Steph, A.J. said we can't eat breakfast until you're at the table." Toad rolled his eyes." He doesn't think we'll save you any, shhhhhhh."

They all suddenly stilled, and stared at her. She looked down and grabbed the sheet. She'd been so tired she had gone to sleep without a t-shirt. She was used to sleeping with Ranger and he always pulled it off before they fell asleep, he would hand it to her in the morning, before Amelia walked in with Gabby. So the guys were staring at her enlarged breasts, which were weeping milk. Sikes handed her a t-shirt and breast pump, then he pulled the others from the room.

"Steph, we'll be waiting downstairs. Take your time, shower." Caesar moaned. "These guys can wait for you." He grinned at her and kissed her forehead before leaving pushing Toad and Caesar in front of him. He locked the door on the way out so she wouldn't be disturbed again.

She sighed. They were such good guys. Then she got busy getting ready. It took her forty five minutes but the guys were sitting patiently at the table when she arrived. They ate all talking at once, Steph sharing in the multilingual conversation.

After breakfast they all loaded into the trucks for the trip to the train station. They took the train through the tunnel into Paris.

Stephanie knew she shouldn't have been surprised, but there were black trucks waiting for them. They drove to the safe house they would be using as their base. Steph stared out the window as they passed the Eiffel Tower and she sighed as they passed the Champs-Elysees. The streets were packed, and the traffic was unreal. There were people everywhere, in cars, on foot, on scooters, on bikes. Soon they passed into one of the suburbs. A.J. pushed a button on the dash and the garage door opened, they drove in. The house looked like all the other houses on the street.

It was late and they were all tired from the travel. Caesar and Ken prepared dinner and they all ate in silence. They knew the real work would start in the morning. They were sharing surveillance shifts with another group. Steph would be busy, analyzing the data and checking it out for validity.

Steph quickly settled into a pattern, she would get up, shower, eat breakfast with the guys and work. The guys handing her food and drinks periodically. Then one of them would steer her to her room at night where she would collapse in sleep. She missed Ranger and Gabby, she had called Amelia and everything was fine. She knew that A.J. and Ranger communicated everyday coordinating the mission.

Sikes walked into the room and watched Steph. They had been in Paris four days and she hadn't left the house yet. She woke up spent the day at the computer dealing with the data and collapsed into bed at night. A.J. walked up to him.

"She's taken man, find someone else."

"She's in Paris, the city of Love she should at least get out of the house."

"The sooner we wrap this up, the sooner she goes back to her family." A..J. raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone else has taken some down time. I'm worried about her, she needs to relax...I don't want her getting hurt from being wound too tightly. " Sikes smiled at Steph. "I'm taking her out tomorrow for some R&R." Then he sighed.

"Man you got it bad." He looked him in the eye. "Just remember she's married."

"I remember." A.J. walked from the room. Sikes walked up the Steph, and tapped her on the shoulder. Stephanie finished and closed the search she had been working, before pushing back and looking up at Sikes.

He looked like he had something serious to discuss.

"What's up Sikes?"

"Beautiful, you haven't had a break since you got here."

She shrugged her shoulders."I'm here to work."

"Everyone needs a break, including you." He waited for a reaction. Steph just sat studying his face and eyes. When she didn't say anything, he continued. "Tomorrow I'm taking you out, I'll show you some of Paris."

Steph looked at all the work she had and started to object.

"Toad will be doing your work while we're out. It'll be fun, okay?" He gave her a winning smile.

Steph smiled back. "Fine, whatever. Maybe I can find something for Aly and Gabby." Then she turned and went back to work.

Early the next morning Sikes knocked on Steph's door. "Steph, are you almost ready? There's this little pastry shop I thought we could have breakfast at."

"Just give me five, almost ready."

They walked down the block and caught the underground. First stop was the pastry shop. Breakfast was awesome.

Then Sikes showed her some of the sights, they visited the Eiffel Tower going up to top observation deck. They saw the Arc de Triomphe and visited Place de la Concorde site of the guillotine that chopped off famous heads. Steph was charmed by the Opera Garnier. Then it was lunch at Au Petit Keller before hitting the Champs-Elysees to do some shopping.

As they were heading to the underground two women stopped them to ask for directions.

Steph enjoyed talking to the women, they were from home. Elizabeta and Wendy told Steph that they were taking a traveling vacation through Europe. Talking as they walked, Sikes escorted them to their hotel. They left each other with promises to keep in touch. As they walked to the underground they heard sirens. People seemed to be scrambling everywhere.

Sikes stopped a man running in the other direction and asked what had happened.

"Bomb, just went off in the underground. Lot of people hurt and dead that got on the last cars."

Steph saw black spots, and felt dizzy. She started to faint if they hadn't help Elizabeta and Wendy they would have been on the train. Sikes wrapped his arms around her, comforting her.

"It's okay Steph. Let's grab a cab." And he steered her, she was in a daze.

"Sikes, I need to talk to Carlos."

Sikes pulled out his Sat phone and pushed a button before handing it to Steph.

"Yo." Carlos answered.

"I miss you." She said through tears.

"Babe...What's wrong?" Concern evident in his voice.

She handed the phone to Sikes. Then leaned into him.

"Ranger, there was a bombing on the underground. We were almost on the train that blew up. Steph is pretty shaken up."

Steph heard him talking but simply leaned into him, accepting the comfort. Sikes helped her into and out of the cab. Then into the house, he sat her on the couch. Where she immediately curled up and went to sleep.

A..J.walked into the room and looked at Steph. "Is she all right?" He glared at Sikes, he didn't know what had happened. But Steph didn't look right and it angered him that she was upset.

Sikes nodded. "She'll be fine." Then he explained about the bombing, and his conversation with Ranger afterwards.

Steph was furious as she paced up and down. "Why did you call Toby, I'm fine. ...I..don't...need...a...doctor!"she screamed.

A.J. watched her, fighting to keep a blank face. "Stephanie, you know it's for your own good." He fought to keep his voice calm.

No way was he letting her go on with this mission until he had her cleared by Toby. Her being sick on the plane had only been the beginning, she was overly emotional and her collapse when she went out with Sikes had been the final straw. He had seen her emotions when she was pregnant, but this was different. His skin prickled it said something was wrong with this woman they had all come to love.

Steph stopped pacing. She could feel the tension and ferocity, coursing thru her veins. She knew they just wanted what was good for her, they were worried about her. The truth was she was worried also and afraid of the answer. They didn't deserve her anger. They were her friends and just looking out for her. The frantic part of her brain wanted to fight, or run, far, far away.

She collapsed and started crying. Her face puffy, tears flowing down her cheeks she looked at the men surrounding her.

"Okay." She stretched a hand out to Toby. "Let's get this over with."

He pulled her up and embraced her. He whispered in her ear. "It will be okay, Steph." He led her from the room. He did the initial exam in her room. "Steph, we need to go to the office. I need to run some tests."

She looked into his eyes trying to see something. She cocked her head. Suddenly feeling very calm. "What are you thinking?"

Toby watched her cautiously. He raised an eyebrow watching her visible calm. "You're not pregnant."

Steph blushed, she hadn't been sure. Part of her had hoped while another part said it was too soon. She looked up into Toby's eyes."What?"

Toby shook his head."Steph, I really not sure. I'm going to run the samples. But I want to do a few other tests." Then he sighed. He knew she was going to explode in a minute. "Until we get the results I don't think you should do field work." He waited for the explosion.

She walked to the window and stood looking out, thinking of Ranger and Gabby. Without turning she said quietly."Okay, whatever you say." Then she turned. "How long before you can have the results of the tests?"

"A few days."

She sighed. "Okay, let's get started."

Toby sat at his desk looking at the test results. "Shit." He picked up his phone, he ordered some tests redone, other tests run on samples they still had. He knew he needed to call Steph. She was waiting for the results. Then he made a decision, one as a friend instead of as doctor.

"Mr. Manoso, this is Toby. We met in Switzerland when Steph had Gabby."

"I remember. What's wrong?" Carlos knew Toby wouldn't be calling if something wasn't wrong with Steph. He sat up straighter and braced himself to hear bad news.

Toby didn't tell him much other then he should free himself and get to Paris to be with Steph. And he explained about the tests he had run, saying that he would feel better telling the two of them together.

Ranger hung up the phone and sighed, trying not to panic. He ran his fingers through his hair, then he stared at the picture on the desk. He picked it up.

The picture had been taken just before Steph left, it showed him and Steph looking each other in the eye, she had her arm around Aly and he held Gabby. The girls were smiling and laughing. But the look in their eyes was pure love. He put down the picture and picked up the phone, he had arrangements to make. Three hours later he would be on a plane to Paris.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Amelia clearing her throat. He smiled at her. She was great with the girls. She handed him Gabby and a bottle. "You said you wanted to try again." she said grinning before walking away.

So far Gabby had proved quite stubborn and had only accepted the bottle from Amelia. They had all tried at some point. Carlos found his daughter amazing just like her mother. Both strong and independent.

He looked into her clear blue eyes, she gurgled and smiled at him, reaching for him with her strong arms and hands. Her hands locked onto his hair and pulled. He laughed. He tried to put the nipple in her mouth, but she pushed it out with her tongue. Then she started blowing bubbles. She cooed, speaking to his soul. He tried again, and she turned her head away. Yet still looking him in the eyes. Smiling and laughing. He tried putting some of the milk on his finger. She sucked it greedily, evidence of her hunger. He once again tried to give her the bottle which she rejected. Amelia sat down opposite him, she held out her arms. He handed his small daughter over.

Aly walked over and sat in his lap. "Daddy, it's not you. She just misses her mommy, and Amelia is the next closest to that."

He pulled her tight and kissed her head. He loved having both his daughters with him and he knew Steph would be happy to see them all. He sighed. She would be okay. She had to be. They had a family to raise, he hoped for more children and this time he wanted to be there the whole way. He wanted to see her grow large with his child. Then he cleared his mind, right now the important thing was that she be okay. He watched Gabby sucking greedily at the bottle as Amelia held her close.

Aly curled on his lap. He felt content, if only his wife was there the world would be right.

A few hours later the private plane landed. Sikes met them as they cleared customs and immigration. He directed them to the waiting trucks. He explained that their arrival would be a surprise, Steph had not been told they were coming and as the safe house was fairly full they were going to be set up in a local B&B., they were renting the entire place. Steph would meet them there a little later after they had a chance to rest. And Toby would meet with Carlos and Steph in the morning.

A few hours later Steph cautiously entered the house. A.J. had told her there was a surprise waiting for her and sent her on her way refusing to answer any of her many questions. She stopped when she heard voices. It couldn't be. She almost ran into the small sitting room. Ranger sprung from his chair and wrapped her in his strong arms, kissing her deeply. When he released her, she looked around. Amelia was holding Gabby and Aly was sitting on the floor in front of the fire. She smiled, her family in one room. She sighed, then snuggled into Carlos. He scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Babe, I've missed you." His kisses trailed down her neck. He walked to the bed and laid her down, undressing her quickly. Seconds later he was also naked and joining her on the bed. Her mind melted as he explored her body. She moaned.

Several hours later they lay in bed facing each other both satiated. Steph pulled his face close, kissing him.

"I love you, Carlos."

"Babe, love is mild for what I feel for you."

"Carlos, I have to tell you Toby ran some tests..."

He put his finger on her lips."Shhh, I know. He called me."

"But, I need to tell you." Steph looked away. And he used a finger so she was once again gazing into his eyes.

"Babe, you never have to worry about telling me anything. I'll always love you and have your back, no matter what."

Tears started to fall. She snuffled. "I'm not pregnant, I thought maybe..."

"Babe, We already had this talk, we'll have more babies when you're really ready."

Steph sighed and snuggled into him."You're so good so me."

He looked solemnly. "Stephanie Michelle Manoso you are my other half, my soulmate." He rested his head on hers, and barely whispered. "I don't know that I could go on if I lost you."

Then he looked at the clock."I know a little girl who will be very happy to see her mommy."

Carlos helped her out of bed and helped her into a robe, then pulled on some running shorts.

They entered the sitting room both smiling. Aly ran and gave her a hug. Moments later Amelia handed her a very hungry Gabby. Then she ushered Aly off to bed. Saying they would see them in the morning.

Steph carried Gabby to their room where she sat between Carlos legs as she nursed their daughter. He ran his finger along Gabby face then Steph. "My girls are beautiful and I love having them all under on roof."

He was quiet for a few minutes. "Next time I want a son. Someone who can take over Rangeman."

Steph looked at him, and smiled. "And you don't think a girl could run Rangeman?" Then she grinned at him.

"Okay, Babe you win, I'm quite sure any girl with your influence would be able to run Rangeman. I still want a son. After all, we already have two perfect daughters."

He grinned then whispered in her ear. "But I'm in no hurry. I'm enjoying the practicing a lot."

Steph leaned back into him and turned her head looking him in the eye."What if Toby has bad news tomorrow?"

She had the start of tears in her eyes.

He traced her face with his thumb. "Then we deal with it Babe, together." He kissed her neck. "Babe, together we can deal with anything."

"Carlos, togetherness is a great thing. I love you."

"Love you, Babe."

Gabby let go and looked at her parents cooing as if agreeing with them, before latching back on and sucking loudly

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**TITLE: Togetherness Part 21 **

**AUTHOR: dasame **

**DISCLAIMER: just borrowing, not making any money. **

**I hope entertaining.**

Stephanie sat up and looked around. What she saw made no sense to her, so she rubbed her eyes. She was on a beach, sitting in sand and she could see a clear blue sky with white fluffy clouds. You didn't get that color of blue in Trenton. There was too much pollution and smog. She felt rested and at peace. She stretched, no pain anywhere. She looked down at herself, shit, she was naked. Looking around, the only thing she could wrap in was the blanket she had been laying on. She felt something and looked down the beach, in the haze of the heat she could see someone walking toward her. Her breath caught, it couldn't be, Grandpa Mazur? But that didn't make any sense, he was dead! Suddenly she wondered just where the hell she was.

"Stephanie." He said as he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. "We need to talk."

Shit, she hated those works, they never meant anything good.

He looked her in the eyes. "Knowing you, my little Wonder Woman, you have a million questions and we don't have that much time."

Suddenly shy about her nakedness she reached to pull the blanket around herself. Her grandfather stopped her.

"Just think of what you want to have on and you will, try it."

Steph thought of a bikini she had seen in Macy's and thought about buying but hadn't because she was still conscious of the slightly rounded belly she had left from her pregnancy. She looked down and she was wearing it.

She gasped. "But how?" she looked at Grandpa Mazur. "Where am I? How are you here? You're dead.." Her breath caught suddenly. "Am I dead? Is that why I'm here?"

Grandpa chuckled softly. "Still my same angel with all the questions." He pulled her up off the blanket. "Let's walk while we talk."

He looked at her."It's a beautiful place you picked here."

Steph looked around, suddenly she recognized where they were. It was one on the beaches she and Carlos had made love on during their honeymoon. "I picked..."

"Yes, Angel, this is a reality you created. That way you're more comfortable here."

He stopped for a minute. "Time to get started. Steph, you have a lot to do still. I'm here to give you a brief glimpse before you go back."

"Go back...where are we?...Am I dead?" Suddenly she felt a wave of nausea, if she was dead... Carlos, Gabby, Aly, her family and friends... She jumped and pulled away. "I can't be dead..."

"Steph, calm down...you're not dead." She could hear a beeping coming from somewhere, it was grating on her nerves. She looked around but couldn't figure where it could be coming from.

"We need to finish Steph, our time is almost up." He started talking, reassuring her, explaining something he said she needed to know. And what seemed like hours later they stopped walking. "Stephanie, remember what we've talked about. And remember I've always loved you. Give your Grandma a kiss from me and tell her to keep it up."

The next thing she felt was total darkness and that irritating beeping sound. She fought to open her eyes, why were they so heavy? She felt like they weighed a million pounds. She felt a familiar tingle... Carlos, suddenly she felt him holding her hand. He was talking to her. She couldn't quite make out the words, but she could feel the love coming from the man. Where was she? She let the darkness take her.

"Babe, I love you so much. We all need you. Fight, Babe, I know you can do it." Tears ran down his face. It had been two weeks since the surgery and Steph had not come out of the coma yet. As the days passed he knew that the doctors were losing hope that she would. They were already talking about transferring her to a long term care facility. He ran his thumb along her face, trailing it with kisses. He started just talking, telling her about the kids, her family and his, Lula's latest takedown. She had done it without ending in garbage or shooting the FTA. Lula was really getting good. He sighed and lay down in the bed next to Steph, wrapping her in his arms. This is where he had slept and spent all his time the last two weeks. He fell into a troubled sleep. What would he do if Steph never woke up? Tank had talked to him last night. The business was suffering without him at the helm. He needed to return to work. Amelia had pointed out that he had two daughters who needed him, more so since they were both currently without a mother.

How could his world have fallen apart so much in the last two weeks? Was it only two weeks ago that Toby had given them the news? Steph had a cerebral aneurism and would require surgery to repair it. He had explained that it could rupture at any time or it might never rupture but that if it did Steph could die before she could receive help. It was simply a ticking bomb waiting to go off. They had decided together on the immediate surgery that Toby had suggested.

The vessel had burst while Steph was on the table, then her heart had stopped twice. After surgery they had placed her in a chemical coma so that her brain could heal better, but after the drugs had been stopped she still hadn't woken up. According to the doctors it was now a waiting game. Either she would wake up or she would remain in the coma. There was no more they could do medically. He'd had the best doctors flown in, they all agreed they had to wait and see. His famous patience was being severely tested. He had never believed that he deserved someone like Steph, with her beauty and courage. She was such a good person and he had not always been good. Morally right hadn't always been his motto. Legally gray was a laugh, until Steph it had more been, whatever served Ricardo Carlos Manoso best. He had not really cared who he hurt as long as he got what he wanted.

Steph could feel Carlos arms around her holding her tight. She felt his tears running down her face. She fought to open her eyes, tried with all her might to move a hand she needed to tell Carlos she was okay. She needed to heal his pain. She needed to know why he was crying. Was he okay, the kids, her family, friends? As much as she fought to move the more the darkness moved in, until once again it won and she fell into the darkness. But not before releasing a sigh.

Carlos felt the sigh and immediately sat up. "Babe, babe. Stephanie, wake up." He leaned down and kissed her, then leaned his head on her forehead.

Tank walked in, he blushed. He hated interrupting what had obviously been a private moment. He looked at Ranger. "Anything new Boss?"

Carlos looked at Tank. He was a good man. Tank had taken over and finished the mission while he had stayed at Steph's side.

"She just sighed, I know it's not much. But I know she's fighting, trying to come back to us."

Tank laid his large hand on Ranger's shoulder. "Carlos, she's a fighter. I've never seen a stronger woman. She'll be back giving you hell soon, worrying you about her safety."

"She'd better." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Tank, what will I do if she doesn't come back to me?"

Tank had seldom seen fear in Ranger's eyes. The man had faced death and laughed at it, but now he saw fear.

Lester and Bobby picked that moment to walk into the room. They stopped. They could feel the tension. They both spoke. "What's going on?"

Tank and Ranger looked at each other and put on their blank faces. Ranger answered. "Nothing, report."

Lester looked at him."Carlos, you might be able to hide behind that blank face with others, but man we've been through too much. Now spill it. Is the Bombshell worse?" He prayed the answer was no, they all loved Steph and finishing the last mission without her had grated on them all. Trying to keep their head on the mission while worrying about their fallen partner.

"She sighed."

Bobby walked up to the bed. He took her pulse, blood pressure. Then he checked her eyes. He could find no change. He tested her reflexes, no change. Toby walked in as he was finishing. He smiled at him, he had found that Bobby, although he had not finished his schooling, knew his stuff when it came to medicine. He had encouraged him to get some more formal training in his. Bobby was to sit for his testing, once he passed he'd be able to take up his education where he left off. Toby raised an eyebrow in question at Bobby.

"No changes." Bobby answered.

Toby looked at Carlos."She's being released tomorrow. We'll move her to her house, and a physical therapist will visit, if we don't keep her muscle moving she'll have problems when she wakes up."

Carlos gave a bare nod. He was glad she was finally coming home, he just wished she had woken up first. Then he heard a barely discernible moan. He leaned down close to her ear, and whispered. "Babe, open your eyes. Squeeze my hand, anything, just let me know you hear me."

He waited. The others stilled. Suddenly she moved a finger, just barely. But it was more then she had done in the past two weeks. "Carlos." It came out as barely a whisper.

They all crowded around the bed. Toby shined a light into her eyes. She turned away. Toby laughed softly, smiling wide.

"She's waking up." They all breathed a sigh of relief. The last weeks had been hard on all of them.

Tank spoke first. "I'll go tell the others." And he walked out of the room.

Lester sighed. "He's going to need some help, especially with her family." He followed Tank from the room.

Toby looked at Bobby. Bobby grinned. "Okay, I'll tell the other guys." Then he grumbled. "Sometimes they're as scary as her family, especially when it comes to Bombshell."

Toby laughed. "She sure has a lot of admirers. We all love that curly headed woman." Then he sighed. "I'm glad she's finally coming around."

A week later she was sitting up in her bed. "Carlos I'm tired of being in this damn bed." Then she blushed, okay it hadn't all been bad. Especially the times he had been in the bed with her. But damn, a woman could only spend so long in bed. "I'm feeling much better, I want to get back to work. And doing research on the laptop in bed doesn't count."

A low chuckled escaped. "Babe, as soon as you're strong enough to walk, we'll talk about you doing more."

Steph grinned. "I was strong enough last night."

She saw him blush, if that was possible. The last week had been a repeat of their honeymoon. Carlos had even put an alarm on the door so they would know before somebody knocked. She suspected that he had even put a sign on the door, they hadn't been disturbed that many times.

She had remembered talking to her grandfather, and all he had told her. She smiled to herself, then she glanced at Carlos. If he knew... How would he react to the news when it came?

"Babe, what's the smile for?" He leaned over and wrapped her in his arms, kissing her senseless.

"Uhmmmmm, I'm still getting out of this bed." Although that kiss had given her a few other ideas. After all, they had to work on that future she had seen. "Later." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. A moan escaped her lips. His hands traveled over her, finding a breast and kneading it. A humming sound interrupted them. Someone was heading their way. She groaned. Interrupted again.

Carlos leaned his forehead on hers. "Later, Babe. Promise."

Seconds later there was a knock at the door. The door opened, in walked A.J and Sikes.

They both walked over to the bed, leaning down and kissing Steph on the forehead. Carlos scowled. He liked the men and respected them, which didn't mean that he couldn't be jealous of the closeness they shared with Steph. He also knew that Sikes was in love with Steph, but knew that the man would never act on those feelings as long as Steph was happy with him.

"Steph, we just stopped by to say good-bye. Our plane leaves in a couple of hours." Sikes hugged her tight. Then in her ear so only she could hear it he said. "If you ever need anything, I'll be there for you, just call." She nodded.

"Steph. " Then A.J. choked up."Shit. Steph we're going to miss you. But don't you ever scare us like this again." He held her tight. Then he put out his hand to Carlos, and they shook. "Take care of our girl. Or we'll come back." Carlos acknowledged the threat. And wrapped his arms around Steph.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her."

Tears flowed down her face as they walked from the room. "Babe, you'll be back working with them in no time."

She looked into his eyes and smiled as he wiped the tears with his finger. "No Carlos, I won't be working with them again. They'll always be my friends but we won't work together again. I have another path to follow now." She cuddled into his embrace, smiling at the knowledge she had. Yes, life would be interesting. She had a family to raise. Then she looked Carlos in the eyes. "I'll be busy working with my husband, and raising our children."

He leaned down and kissed her. "If that's what you want. But remember if you ever want to work with them, I'll understand, Babe."

"Thanks, Carlos but ..." She thought for a minute, how could she explain the rightness she had felt since waking up? Somehow the future didn't scare her anymore. She knew that it wasn't all going to be easy, but being together with Carlos, she knew it was going to be okay. After all hadn't Grandpa Mazur told her it was going to be okay? She sighed. "Carlos." She said in a low, seductive voice. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. He moaned. She started in kissing his neck and working down pulling at his shirt. He was over dressed in her opinion. His hands moved under her shirt, okay it was one of his shirts. He tossed it to the floor. His hand found her breast. Now it was her turn to moan. She pulled back. "You have too many clothes on, sir." And she nipped his neck. In seconds he had stripped to his mocha latte skin, she sighed as her hands explored.

A couple hours later satiated and entangled, Steph fell into a satisfied sleep. Carlos watched her sleep. What a woman, and all his. His woman. Even in sleep she was so alive she glowed. Then he looked at her. She really was glowing. Of course sex did have that effect on her. Slowly he followed her into sleep.

Two months later he was sitting at his desk frowning when Steph walked in carrying Gabby, Aly following her. Steph had started back to work last week and already had a new stalker. Her training had worked and she never went out without a partner. And he knew for a fact that she now carried more than one weapon, he smiled, she was more like him than made him comfortable sometimes. He looked up and smiled.

Steph pulled him from his chair. "You have to see." Then she put Gabby down near the coffee table. Gabby crawled over and using the table pulled herself up. Then turning she let go of the table and in slow steps walked to Carlos, her arms out to him."Da..da..da..da" She said as she walked.

He swooped her up, and into an arching circle. She giggled. "Steph, she walked, she said daddy!" Carlos was babbling to Gabby. Then he looked up to see Bobby, Tank, and Lester grinning at him.

He stood up tall, grinning. Giving a dark look to the men. If he had given that look to a skip the man probably would have wet himself. They all just laughed at him. "Man, you have it bad. That little girl has you wrapped around her finger." Tank said.

Carlos grinned. "You wait man, someday it will be you."

Steph reached up and took Gabby from him handing her to Lester. "Carlos and I need to talk, would you guys mind watching the girls?" She winked at Aly. They shared a secret.

"Yeah Uncle Tank, you owe me a game of chess." Tank groaned. Aly took after Ranger and was always beating him at chess. Being beaten by the child wasn't his idea of fun. And he couldn't figure out how she always did it.

"Okay." He sighed, resigned to his fate.

Lester was talking to Bobby. "The next diaper is yours, I did the last one..." Their voices trailed off as the door closed behind them.

Carlos sat and pulled Steph down on his lap. "You said we needed to talk?" He raised an eyebrow, he knew that she had been talking to the guys a lot lately. And he was slightly worried that she had decided to leave on another mission. "Babe?"

She leaned down and kissed him. Then she reached into her bag and pulled out something and handed it to him.

He looked at it, then he looked at Steph, a question clearly in his eyes. "Babe?"

She nodded. "We're having a baby."

He was speechless. He looked at the test in his hand again. His face was blank. Steph started to get worried, maybe she had been wrong, she thought he would be happy. She started to get up. He tightened his hold on her, then he laid a hand on her belly. And looked into her eyes, he smiled his full smile, all two hundred watts. "A baby, our baby and this time I get the watch it grow." Steph nodded. "Babe, I'm so happy."

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**TITLE: Togetherness Part 22 **

**AUTHOR: dasame **

**DISCLAIMER: just borrowing, not making any money. **

**I hope entertaining.**

Steph sat behind the wheel of the bronco and thunked her head on it.

"Steph, you can't drive." She looked up into Tank's shocked eyes.

"Tank, how do I tell Carlos?" The silly big man just grinned. In fact she could swear as she watched him, that the grin was getting bigger.

"Move over Bombshell. You have big news for the boss."

Steph slid across the seat and groaned. Carlos was protective enough as it was. This new news would push him over the edge. Ever since she had told him she was pregnant he had one of the guys glued to her hip.

She had thought it was sweet at first, but now it was just driving her crazy. She had given up trying to go after FTAs when old Mrs. Jargens had out run her last week. She knew she had no right being out on the streets if she couldn't keep up with an eighty-year-old woman.

She rubbed her protruding belly, well now she knew why she was so much bigger than she had been with Gabby. She turned and looked at Tank, well now the guys would have to let up on the teasing. At four months, she appeared to be about due, and the guys had been teasing her about it.

"We won't tease you any more Bombshell. After all your eating for more than two." And he reached over and rubbed her belly.

She glared at him. Damn ESP. Damn men. They were all fascinated with her rapidly expanding midriff.

Tank smiled at Steph. "Admit it Bombshell, this is going to shock Carlos."

Steph narrowed her eyes at Tank."You're sure twins don't run in his family?"

"I already told you Steph, I don't know of any twins in his family."

She let out a large sigh. And mumbled. "Why me." She was just about to doze off when the bronco swerved. "Shit, Tank what the hell..." Tank reached over and none too gently pushed her down in the seat. Holding her down with one hand while steering madly with the other. She heard him mumble. "Shit."

"Steph, grab the phone and hit the panic button." She hit the button and reached for the phone, it flew out of her hand when they were hit from behind. Then she heard the unmistakable sound of bullets flying. Shit, who was after them now?

Tank looked in the mirror. Shit, this wasn't good. How had she gotten out and how had she found out about Steph?

He glanced at Steph. When she found out, the shit was going to hit the fan. Carlos should have told her, then he decided that the important thing right now was to keep Steph safe as well as the twins. Wow, twins. Carlos was going to be delighted. Well at least until he told him that Carla was after him again.

The shooting stopped. Suddenly they were surrounded by broncos. Tank pulled to the side of the road and stopped.

Ranger was at his door. "Tank, what happened? Did you see who it was?"

Tank nodded. Then he opened the door and stepped out. He put his arm around Ranger, steering him away from the truck.

Steph was still laying in the seat totally confused. Men, they never wanted to tell her anything. She sat up and watched Tank and Carlos talking. Then she saw Carlos visibly tense before turning and looking at her, then she could swear he was trying not to meet her eyes. Well that wasn't good. What was he going to try to hide from her now?

Ranger looked at Tank. Shit. "You're sure it was Carla." Tank nodded.

He ran his fingers through his hair. He looked Tank in the eyes. "How do I explain this to Steph? She's going to cut off my balls."

Tank grinned at him. Then he did a little laugh. He'd just remembered that he knew something the boss didn't. With a shake of his head he walked away. This was between Steph and Carlos, and he didn't want to be too close when the fireworks started.

Over his shoulder he said. "I'll update the other guys." Then he kept heading for the other guys who had been waiting by their trucks. They gathered around Tank to find out what was going on.

Carlos looked at Steph and sighed . Time to get this over with. He knew he should have told Steph about Carla before, but damn the woman had been locked up for the last ten years and wasn't supposed to ever get out. He was going to have to look into that.

He reached out and pulled Steph into his embrace. "Babe, are you and the baby okay?" Then he rubbed his hand over her belly. The guys had been teasing her a lot lately because she was so huge already, she still had another five months to go.

Steph nodded then together they both said. "We need to talk." They stared at each other.

Carlos spoke first. "You first."

His hand was still on her belly. She laid hers on top of it and smiled into his eyes.

"Carlos, I had the ultrasound today." He nodded, he had wanted to be there but his lawyer had called at the last minute and he had to meet with him.

"Is everything okay?" Then he stopped. They had agreed not to find out the baby's sex until it was born, maybe she found out during the ultrasound. He grinned at her. "You found out the sex."

Steph laughed out loud. She had been so stunned to find out she was pregnant with twins she had forgot all about asking about sex. Carlos took a step back and just stared at her his eyes darkening.

Steph put her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Looking into his eyes she said. "Carlos, we're having twins."

He looked at her stunned. Twins. He swept her up in his arms and spun them around. "Wow, really. Two, were having two."Then he stilled, getting serious. "Are you and the babies okay?" Concern evident in his voice. He had treated her tenderly since she had come out of the coma. He was silent for a minute then he scowled. "Is it okay for you to be carrying twins?"

She simply nodded. He lifted her and kissed her belly. "Now you know my news. What's yours?"

All the sudden he sobered up. It was like someone had dipped him in a barrel of cold water.

Suddenly she shivered. Something was very wrong. She felt it down to her bones. Ranger sat her down. And turned so he wasn't looking into her eyes.

She put a hand on his, and tried to pull him to face her. "Carlos, what is it your scaring me."

He mumbled quietly. "It was my wife who was shooting at you."

Black dots floated around her. His wife. She was his wife, they had a baby, she was pregnant with two more. What the hell was he talking about, wife. She sank into the seat. Then she started going into rhino mode.

She stood up and poked him in the chest with her finger. "What...the...hell...do ...you...mean...WIFE?"

Tank, Bobby, and Lester moved closer. They had sent the rest of the guys back to their assignments.

"Steph, lets go back to the house and talk about this. Calmly."

Steph glared at him. "You tell me your wife was shooting at me, and tried to run us off the road. And you want me to be calm." She rammed her knee between his legs. And as he crumbled, she turned to the guys. "Who's driving me back..." She looked back at Ranger. "To ...MY...house."

Lester stepped forward. "Bombshell."

Steph followed him to his truck. She didn't look back at Ranger. She was fighting to hold back the tears that were fighting to get out. Once they were in the truck Lester started to talk.

"Steph, you need to let Carlos explain."

Steph looked at him, if looks could kill he knew he would be dead.

He tried again."Steph..."

She cut him off. "Just drive Santos, or I'll get out and find a cab."

The rest of the trip was quiet.

When they reached the house, Steph opened the door and went directly to the office. She sat at the computer. Twenty minutes later she was done. She had deleted all of Carlos' codes. She had no doubt that he would still be able to get in, but he would have to work to do it and she hoped that by that time they would be gone. She reached for the phone.

Forty five minutes later she and Gabby were on their way to the airport. Lester was driving and he clearly wasn't happy that Steph was leaving. When she had threatened to shoot him if he didn't either get out of her way or drive he had decided that the safest thing would be if he drove.

Steph had left a letter behind for Aly, and she planned on calling her parents once she arrived at her destination.

They arrived at the airport and went to the terminal for chartered flights. They were immediately approach and greeted. Steph grabbed Gabby while their luggage was loaded onto the plane.

"Steph, don't do this. Let Carlos explain." She let out a large sigh.

"Lester, he said she was his wife...What's that make me...the other woman." She turned to walk onto the plane.

"Steph, he needs you now. Don't run away."

She turned around. "Santos, did you know?" Lester looked at his feet. Shit, he didn't want to answer that question.

"That's what I thought. Good-bye Lester." And she walked onto the plane. The door closed and it was in the air in minutes.

Lester watched the disappearing plane. His phone started ringing. He looked at it, and sighed. This day just couldn't get any worse could it?

"Hey Connie, tell me you have good news for me?" There was silence at the other end of the line. He had obviously stunned Connie. Rangemen never showed emotion. But it had been a hell of a day so far and it wasn't even dinner time yet.

"Sorry Connie, what do you need?"

"Uh, well. I can't reach Steph or Ranger and they wanted to know if I got any info on Richards."

Lester groaned, they had been after Richards for weeks. He was actually Steph's FTA, but they had all been helping her lately.

Every time they got close he slipped through their fingers. And their time was almost up on him, in fact it was up at midnight tonight.

"What do you have Connie, I'll make sure somebody acts on it."

"Well Vinnie's having a fit on this one you know."

"Yea, Connie, I know."

"I just heard that he's going to be at Luther's tonight."

"Thanks Connie." And he hung up. He made a couple of calls setting things up to get Richards tonight. He knew he needed to call Ranger. Let him know that Steph was gone.

His phone started ringing again. He looked at it, shit here goes. "Ranger."

"Lester, tell me Steph is with you."

"Sorry, man. Her plane's already gone. And before you ask I don't know where she's headed. She wouldn't tell me."

Ranger hung up on him without saying anything else.

Tank watched Ranger as he closed the phone and put it away. His eyes were blank, if he hadn't known the man so long he wouldn't have seen the heart breaking underneath. He laid his large hand on his friend's back.

"You'll find her man, and you'll explain. Or next time it will be me kicking you in the balls."

Ranger glared at him. "How was I to know she would get out?"

"Man, you should have told her, things just happen with Steph around."

That though brought a small smile to his lips, yeah, things did happen with his Babe around. Now if he could find her so he could explain...

"Let's look around, try to figure out where she's heading to." It had taken them almost an hour to get through all the security and get into the house. Ranger sat at the computer and went to work resetting the security systems and putting his codes back in. He smiled. Steph had done a good job. Then he grinned it showed just how upset she was.

How could a day be so good and so bad? First he finds out their going to have twins, then Carla has to show up and ruin it all.

He had two teams looking for Carla. Now if he could just figure out where Steph had run off to. He'd already had the phones dumped he knew that Steph had called the General as well as the guys in England. He had called them all and they had all admitted to talking to Steph but denied knowing where she was heading.

The General had even chewed him a new one for not explaining all this to Steph before. A.J and Sikes had told him flat out that if they had been on a different side of the Atlantic they would be ready to shoot his ass. Even after he had explained everything they still weren't happy that he hadn't told Steph before. They had agreed that they were also worried about Steph, and agreed to call him if they heard from her.

Steph paced up and down. Gabby had been fussy since they had left Trenton. Every night she had cried herself to sleep asking for her Daddy. It had been a week and Sikes was due to arrive any minute. Steph had finally told him where they were, and he had convinced her that she needed to talk to someone. She felt the hair on her arm raise. She knew he was there before she turned around.

"Carlos, what are you doing here?"

"Babe, we need to talk."

"Ranger, let me talk to Steph first." Sikes said.

She heard Carlos walk out the door. She turned. "You told him where I was."

"Steph, you both need to talk. But first we're going to talk, okay?"

Steph nodded.

"Steph, I've been through some really bad things in my life." He looked at her to see if she was listening. Satisfied, he continued."I went to India, lived with some Buddhists for a while. They told me something that helped. They said that pain is your teacher, your friend. It's what brings you to greater awareness in life and ultimately, to greater happiness, if you're willing to learn from it. Steph, I know you're hurting, I know you're in pain, you love Carlos. Are you willing to hear what he has to say? Maybe it will help, maybe it will bring you some peace, some happiness."

"Steph, just listen to him." Then Sikes turned and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later she felt Carlos walk back in. He walked up until he was very close she still didn't turn, she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Stephanie, I'm not going to lie to you. As far as Carla knows we are still married." She started to move away, she didn't want to hear how he was married to some other woman. He reached out and pulled her to him. "Babe, the only woman I'm married to now is you, the only woman I love is you. Will you please let me explain?"

Stephanie nodded. "Steph, I met Carla after my divorce. We got married on our second date. It was crazy. Things went downhill fast. I found out she was bipolar. I was still in the Rangers and I was gone most of the time. When I came home she accused me of running around on her. She was so jealous that she imagined me having an affair with every woman I met, even something as casual as a stop at the market for milk became a nightmare. One minute she was all happiness and love, the next she was trying to kill me. She got on the base somehow and attacked a couple of women she thought I was seeing. Babe, I didn't even know them. Then she attacked the General's wife, and killed a couple of privates trying to get away. After she was arrested I filed for divorce. She was tried and convicted. Until last week I though she was still locked up. Babe, she was never supposed to be released."

Stephanie turned and looked at him. Carlos pulled her close. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Steph, she was locked up. We were divorced. It was a long time ago. I didn't think it would ever come up. Really, if I had known it would be an issue I would have told you long ago."

Steph eyed him."You have other secrets I'm not going to like, don't you."

Carlos sighed. Then nodded. "Babe, I'll tell you everything I can. But there are some things that I can't tell you about and there are others I don't want to remember."

He put a finger under her chin and looked into her eyes. "Steph, I didn't keep this from you to hurt you. I just..I didn't want to think of it, or of her. Babe, please tell me we can get past this."

Steph sighed. Then she smiled, while reaching her arms around his neck. She had missed him and being this close her hormones were dancing. "I already am. I'm sorry I didn't give you the chance to explain." Then her lips met his.

"Daddy." Carlos pulled back and looked across the room. Gabby was toddling toward him her little arms out to him, a smile on her face. "Daddy."

He smiled. He kissed Steph then reached down and lifted Gabby, kissing her cheek. With one arm holding Gabby and the other around Steph. He said. "I'm happy I have two of my girls." Then he looked at Steph. "I would never have thought to look for you here."

Steph smiled. "Yeah I know, that's why I came back here." Then she blushed. "The memories of our honeymoon helped."

"Babe, maybe we can make some new memories."

Sikes walked back into the room. "Looks like you don't need me."

"Sikes, thanks for everything." She paused. "Would you mind watching Gabby, while Carlos and I get reaquinted?"

He took Gabby from Carlos.. "Anything for you Angel." Then he winked at her."Have fun." And he was out of the room.

"Babe." Carlos voice was deep, and low, sultry.

"We still need to talk, you know." Steph said as she took his hand and laid it on her belly.

He swept her up in his arms. "Later, Babe, later." She expected him to carry her into her room but he headed out the door. Then she noticed he was heading to a private clearing that had a pool they had found while on their honeymoon.

"Steph, do you remember the last time we were here?" Carlos asked as he walked into the natural pool. He let her slide down his body, holding her to him. She felt his hard arousal. He kissed her, his tongue invading her mouth. They both moaned. He pulled off her shirt and tossed it, lowering his head to her breast. He pulled a nipple into his mouth, suckling her. Steph pushed her hand under his shirt, he helped her and pulled it off tossing it also. He moaned as she latched onto a nipple. They sank into the water wrapped around each other.

Carlos carried her out of the pool and laid her on the soft grass removing the last of their clothes. Steph looked around, she loved it here. There was a waterfall, with the pool at its bottom. The meadow was surrounded with exotic flowers. Her eyes moved back to Carlos. Yum. His broad muscular chest had droplets of water running down it. She licked her lips smiling at him. Then she moaned as she moved closer, licking a drop off his bare chest.

"Babe."

"Uhmm." Was all she could say as she moved her tongue down his six pack.

They spent the next several hours making love, over and over and over again. Steph sighed. She could feel the sun warming their skin, then she noticed that it had shifted they must have been here for hours. She turned to look at Carlos. He was watching her smiling.

"Babe, I love to watch you sleep." He pulled her closer and started tracing small circles on her belly. Her nipples tightened and she felt a rush of wetness. She blushed. All the sex she'd just had and she was responding to his hand on her belly.

"Babe, we still need to talk." She moaned as he kept on with his rubbing her belly. "Did you have Toby check you out? Is it okay for you to be pregnant again? With twins?"

Steph groaned. Carlos had been treating her as if she was fragile since she woke from her coma. Sure she had still been doing skip tracing and working at Rangeman, but she was never alone which was why Tank had been with her at the doctor's.

Steph looked into his eyes. " Toby and the doctor both agree. I'm fine. We're all fine." Her hand went to her belly. She was already feeling protective of these new lives she carried.

He lifted her hand and kissed each finger. "Babe, I'm happy about the babies. I'm just worried about you. I love you."

Steph leaned over and caught his lips with hers kissing him. After she had woken up from the coma she had tried talking to him about having another baby and he had avoided the subject. He had even started using condoms when they made love. Although they had not always used them, especially that time in his office.

Steph intertwined her fingers with Carlos'. "Carlos, I love you." She moved their hands to her belly. "Our babies."

Carlos smiled. "Our babies." He smiled into her eyes. "Babe, time we got back."

They walked back to the house hand in hand. Steph sighed. "Something wrong, Babe?"

Steph nodded. "We're going to have to go back, right?"

Carlos gave her the bare nod, looking into her eyes.

"The guys haven't found Carla, have they?"

"No Babe, but it'll be okay. I'll keep you and the babies safe."

"I know you will. But, well...I've been a little worried."

"Babe." He raised an eyebrow in question.

Steph looked at him before pulling her hand away and separating them. Walking a few steps away looking out at the ocean, she took a deep breath and let it out. "I never wanted to be a 'burg' housewife."

"I know that Babe." He stepped closer and Steph moved away.

Steph ran a hand over her belly. "How am I going to be a bounty hunter, when I'm a mother to four?" She turned and looked into Carlos' eyes. Worry clear in her eyes.

"Babe." He cupped her face in his hands. "You will always be Wonder Woman to me." And he kissed her.

"Babe, you will never be a 'burg' housewife. But you are a wife, I love you. And you are a wonderful and loving mother." He trailed kisses down her neck as he spoke. "We have Amelia, to help with the babies. You will always be able to work. I'm giving up some of the Rangeman contracts. So I won't be going off on missions any more."

He pulled her in front of him, her back to his front. They stood and watched the sun fade into the ocean, colors flashing and disappearing until it faded from sight. Then they turned and walked into the house together. The next day they returned to Trenton.

In the next months leading up to the birth of the twins Steph worked for Rangeman doing computer work and helping in the planning of takedowns. Ella's sister moved in and took over kitchen duties. Carla was apprehended and returned to custody.

**The End**

Thank you the reader I've had much pleasure bring you this story. And it is my hope that in the future I'll have the time to do a sequel. We'll have to wait and see what RL brings. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. A big thanks to Tiina without her efforts this story wouldn't be here in its present form. I look forward to your feedback and wish to thank you in advance. dasame


End file.
